¿Papá?
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Siempre seré tu papá, no importa lo que suceda yo siempre te protegeré, si la oscuridad te asusta la luz encenderé, si el miedo te invade tu mano sostendré...
1. Capítulo I Reencuentro y Sorpresa

A pesar de todo te quiero...

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Bueno dejo otra historia, espero que sea de su agrado...

Espero recibir comentarios...

* * *

-oO0(** ¿Papa? **)0Oo-

**Capítulo I. Reencuentro y Sorpresa**

Era un viernes por la tarde, el anochecer llegaría en poco tiempo, el tono rojizo en el cielo lo anunciaba. El sonar del timbre hizo que nuestro personaje atendiera al llamado. Portaba aún el uniforme de la preparatoria: pantalón de vestir gris, camisa blanca y una corbata en tono vino. La corbata estaba siendo aflojada al bajar las escaleras, parecía que le molestaba un poco. Zapatos de vestir negros y bien lustrados hacían notar las pisadas de cansancio mientras el acercamiento a la puerta se efectuaba. Una mano de color pálido, casi blanco terminó por abrir la puerta. La expresión de los ojos carmín y el pase de la otra mano por el cabello bicolor azul denotaron la sorpresa…

– ¿Tyson? – pronunció el residente.

–Y no sólo Tyson – emergió una voz proveniente de un joven rubio.

– ¿Max? –

– Es verdad, vinimos todos – agregó un joven de larga y oscura cabellera.

– ¿Ray?... ¿Kenny?... ¿Hilari?... –

– Así es Kai – pronunció la joven castaña.

– Es increíble que ni siquiera una llamada nos hayas hecho – dijo Tyson con su tono de reclamo amigable.

– Es cierto, hace dos años que no hemos sabido nada de ti. – agregó Kenny con su laptop bajo el brazo.

–- Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Kai sorprendido.

– Bueno, como no te dignabas a visitarnos y no nos llamabas decidimos venir nosotros… – respondió el campeón mundial.

– Ya sabes lo que dice el dicho Kai… Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña. – dijo el chino con una sonrisa.

Con su todavía expresión de sorpresa abrió un poco más la puerta invitando a los recién llegados a pasar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

– Con permiso. – pasó Hilari con sus maletas.

Así uno a por uno desfiló con su equipaje. Una vez todos sentados a la sala y habiendo dejado las maletas a un lado, el anfitrión habló…

– Y díganme ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – dijo el bicolor en tono seco.

– ¿Qué tal un '¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?' o '¿cómo han estado?' o mejor aún 'me da gusto verlos'? – dijo Tyson fingiendo su tono de voz.

–… – una sonrisa. – Lo siento Tyson, pero no es mi estilo. – Respondió el ruso.

– Cierto no es tu estilo. – sonrió Max.

– Venimos a visitarte, ya que hace dos años que no recibimos noticias tuyas. Por un tiempo creímos que habías desaparecido de la faz de la tierra… – pronunció Hilari.

– ¿Hmm? –

– Sí, ni siquiera has enviado un correo electrónico. – agregó el chico de los lentes.

– He estado muy ocupado – con su singular tranquilidad.

– Eso no es excusa, Lee, a pesar de no haber tanta tecnología en la aldea, se las arregla para enviarme una carta de vez en cuando. – Ray cruzando los brazos.

Los miró a todos e hizo una sonrisa con características irónicas…

– Como ya dije, he estado muy ocupado. –

– Sigues siendo el mismo Kai, no has cambiado en nada. – Tyson.

– Veo que ustedes tampoco. Entiendo su punto al venir… Pero lo que no alcanzo a comprender es lo repentino, todavía es periodo escolar. – algo intrigado, pero con tono seco.

– Sí que estás perdido… Por si no te has percatado, el último torneo en el que podremos participar será este verano y venimos para convencerte de ir con nosotros como equipo una vez más. – respondió Tyson.

– El año pasado no hiciste tu aparición, ni siquiera con el equipo ruso, nos sorprendió mucho… Y siendo este el último torneo en que podremos participar decidimos reunirnos y participar una vez más, pero el equipo no está completo sin ti, ya sabes por los viejos tiempos… – agregó Ray.

– No lo sé… – con tono dubitativo.

– Vamos Kai, será nuestra última oportunidad de ser campeones por equipo otra vez, además será divertido… – Max con su característico entusiasmo.

– Además, me gustaría recabar datos nuevos sobre ti, no hemos sabido nada de alguna beybatalla tuya desde entonces, quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto. – dijo el Jefe interesado.

– Yo… – una vez más dudando. – No lo sé… Tengo muchas cosas que hacer… –

– No seas aguafiestas Kai, todos han decidido participar por los viejos tiempos, no seas la excepción. Además será en vacaciones, no afectará para nada tus obligaciones escolares. – agregó la castaña.

– Pero… –

– Nada de 'peros', formaremos una vez más los BladeBreackers y no se diga más. – dijo Tyson poniéndose de pie y con gran entusiasmo.

Una sonrisa por parte de Hiwatari se volvió a producir.

– No puedo negarles que me gustaría participar una vez más, a pesar de Tyson, – irónicamente – sin embargo sería mentirles si les digo que lo haré – agachó la mirada – Ahora tengo algunas responsabilidades que… –

Por el pasillo se escuchaban unas breves pisadas con prisa, más bien corrían, se dirigían a Kai…

– ¡Papi! – se escuchó cuando un pequeño de cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo tono saltaron a los brazos de bicolor.

Unos tres años aparentaba. Enseguida se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del mismo pasillo a pasos lentos.

– Al fin lo encontré… – se detuvo frente a la sala.

Los cinco invitados se pusieron de pie en conjunto ante la aparición del pequeño y un paso más al frente al percatarse de la joven de cabello lavanda. Aparentaba la misma edad que el joven ruso, su cabello delgado y lavanda a penas tocaba sus hombros con las puntas, sus ojos grisáceos miraron a los recién llegados; mientras el pequeño, asustado por el tumulto, ocultaba su carita blanquecina en el pecho del bicolor Hiwatari.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar… Todos miraban a los dos recién llegados a la sala. Los cinco visitantes se miraban unos a otros en busca de una explicación, enseguida el silencio fue roto por el propietario de la mansión…

– Y ¿dónde estaba? – preguntó a la pelilavanda.

– … – dudando en responder – … Es… Estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, junto a tu blade. – terminó diciendo.

La chica caminó hacia Kai para entregarle lo que sostenía en sus manos, un fénix rojo de felpa con sus alitas extendidas, pico semiabierto y garritas amarillentas, era relativamente pequeño en manos de la joven. Se lo entregó al pequeño que rápidamente lo aprehendió entre su pecho y del que ahora lo sostenía en brazos.

– No sabía que tenías invitados… – decía la chica mientras intentaba desprender al pelirrojo de los brazos del ruso. – Vamos deja a papá platicar con sus amigos. – decía.

Sin embargo el pequeño se aferraba al cuerpo de Kai, quien tampoco hizo mucho por quietárselo de encima.

– Déjalo – habló el bicolor en tono suave.

– Si es lo que quieres… – respondió soltando al pequeño y encogiéndose en hombros. – Si me necesitas estaré… –

– No te vayas... – interrumpió el bicolor. – Déjame presentarte a los chicos. – continuó con una sonrisa gentil.

La pelilavanda detuvo su giro y se posó frente al grupo, luego Kai los volteó a ver… Su sonrisa cambió por una expresión de interrogante frente a aquellas miradas atónitas, luego con un tono poco conocido por los presentes habló…

– Ella es Kazumi – dijo a los chicos. – … Y este pequeño… – decía mientras lo desprendía un poco para que pudieran apreciarlo –… Es el pequeño Ritsuka, mi hijo. – terminó orgulloso.

Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny y Hilari levantaron el dedo índice señalando a los dos presentes con ojos desorbitados y llenos de incredulidad. Ninguno podía reaccionar ante aquella peculiar, incómoda y sorpresiva situación. Al notar el estado catatónico de los chicos continuó el ruso.

– Kazumi ellos son Hilari, Kenny, Max, Ray y el odioso Tyson – dijo burlándose al final, los había nombrado en el orden en el que estaban 'acomodados'.

– Mucho gusto chicos. – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

De pronto un mareo por parte del bicolor hizo reaccionar al fin a los chicos…

– ¿Qué te ocurre Kai? – Saltó Tyson a detenerlo…

Sin soltar al pequeño Ritsuka…

– Nada importante… Sólo un mareo. – en tono serio, se enderezó enseguida.

– Será mejor que subas a tomar una siesta. – sugirió Kazumi al bicolor.

– Tienes razón. – asentó el chico.

– Anda, dame a Ritsuka y te hablaré cuando esté lista la cena. – extendió los brazos la joven para tomar al pequeño.

– No te preocupes, no creo que quiera soltarme. – decía mientras con su mirada indicaba la fuerza que ejercían esas frágiles manitas.

– Es cierto – con una sonrisa. – Además estoy segura también querrá dormir ahora que ya tiene al pequeño Dranzer – mirando al ave de felpa.

– Entonces voy a descansar un rato. – volteó luego hacia los chicos – Kazumi les indicará dónde están las habitaciones que pueden utilizar. Nos vemos más tarde. – dio la espalda a todos y con el pelirrojo en brazos subió las escaleras y desapareció en dirección de su habitación.

– Disculpen a Kai, no ha dormido en dos días por buscar ese juguete… Vamos, les mostraré sus habitaciones, más tarde podrán platicar un poco más. – decía mientras les indicaba que la siguieran en busca del lugar donde pasarían la noche.

Con miradas fijas en Kazumi fueron avanzando y viendo el lugar asignado.

– Siento mucho que sólo haya dos habitaciones disponibles, pero no estábamos preparados para visitas… Sugiero que Hilari duerma en la más pequeña, para que ustedes cuatro compartan la más amplia, además cuenta con dos camas – decía dulcemente. – Mientras se instalan iré a terminar la cena, deben tener hambre. – con una sonrisa – Los veré más tarde. – dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí.

Ninguno pudo producir palabra para preguntar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cuándo Kai había aprendido a sonreír? ¿Cuándo había aprendido esos modales tan amables? Y mejor aún ¿cuándo había tenido a ese niño? Luego de instalarse en total tranquilidad rodeada de intriga por parte de los chicos, comenzaron a hablar sentados todos en círculo en la habitación designada a Hilari…

– ¿Cómo es que pasó todo esto? – preguntó Tyson.

– ¿Cuándo pasó? – agregó Ray.

– ¡Sí que nos ha sorprendido Kai! – comentó Hilari – Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera de ustedes pero… -

– ¡¿Kai? – completó Kenny.

– Ahora entiendo porqué dudaba tanto en darnos una respuesta – interrumpió Max el cuestionamiento de sus compañeros.

– ¡Es verdad!, debe ser difícil mantener una carrera en el BeyBlade mientras busca mantener su relación familiar – dijo Hilari.

– Esto es muy raro. – agregó Kenny pensativo.

– ¿A qué te refieres Jefe? – preguntó Ray.

– Piénsenlo, el niño, quiero decir, el hijo de Kai, aparente como tres o cuatro años… Lo que significa que… –

– ¡Aaah! – gritó Tyson – Por eso Kai nos evitaba tanto, ¡ocultaba su relación amorosa! – interrumpió por completo.

Antes de que pudieran continuar un toque en la puerta hizo voltear a todos, luego la perilla giró y la puerta abierta dejó al descubierto a la pelilavanda…

– Disculpen la interrupción, pero está lista la cena. – dijo con amabilidad.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora luego de aquella repentina aparición, la oscura noche se hacía presente. En silencio siguieron a Kazumi hacia el enorme comedor que, para impresión de los chicos, podría albergar a veinte personas como mínimo. La chica les indicó los lugares a ocupar, para finalmente decir…

– Esperen un momento, iré por Kai, mientras siéntense y acomódense. – una sonrisa finalizó el gesto, dio vuelta y subió en busca de Hiwatari.

Kazumi era muy amable y servicial, un contraste al que, hasta hace unas horas, creían un patán y amargado amigo. Mientras el pensamiento de los chicos viajaba un poco, en la habitación del bicolor se escuchaban dos respiraciones suaves y profundas, el toque en la puerta despertó al mayor.

– Ya está lista la cena y los chicos están esperando. – pronunció Kazumi mientras encendía la luz.

– Ya bajamos. – dijo el bicolor tallando un poco sus cansados ojos. – Sólo despierto a Ritsuka y te alcanzaremos. –

– Está bien, no tardes – con esa amabilidad característica en la fémina.

Cerró la habitación y bajó al comedor…

– Ya viene, no tardará mucho. – se sentó en el segundo asiento de la izquierda, dejando un lugar entre ella y el asiento principal.

Los chicos no emitían palabras, era muy incomoda la situación. La llegada del ruso junto con el pequeño pelirrojo terminó con los eternos minutos de silencio e incomodidad, aunque para ser francos, la incomodidad todavía era evidente. Ritsuka venía aún adormilado y sosteniendo el ave de felpa con la mano que tenía libre, mientra la otra era sostenida por la del bicolor, quien ya no portaba la corbata que hacía unas horas, le causaba incomodidad. Sentó a Ritsuka en el primer puesto de la izquierda, luego tomó el asiento principal. Kazumi comenzó a destapar cada uno de los platillos que había preparado…

– Vamos, no sean tímidos, hay suficiente para todos – dijo la pelilavanda.

– Muchas gracias Kazumi – se escuchó de los labios de la castaña. – Vamos chicos – dirigiéndose al resto del grupo.

Kai se percató de la excesiva pasividad del hiperactivo Tyson, por lo que decidió romper esa tensión.

– Estás demasiado quieto, Tyson – dijo viendo de reojo mientras servía el plato de su hijo.

– ¿Uhmm? – reaccionó un poco.

– Deberías alegrarte un poco por mí – agregó irónicamente.

– ¿Kai pidiendo alegría? – pensó Ray – Algo le han hecho. –

– Sí que te quitó el sueño ese Dranzer – dijo Kazumi a Kai.

– Sí, pero al fin podremos dormir todos en paz, ¿no es cierto Ritsuka? – cuestionó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pelirrojo.

– ¿Quiénes son papi? – preguntó un poco asustado.

– Son los amigos de tu papá – le respondió Kazumi.

Acto seguido en chico volteó a ver al bicolor en espera de una respuesta.

– Sí, son mis amigos – respondió ante aquella miradita.

– ¡¿Qué? – gritó Max en su pensamiento – ¿desde cuándo nos dice 'amigos'? –

– Siento no haber hablado con ustedes antes, pero como se darán cuenta, he estado un poco ocupado, espero lo entiendan – continuó con un tono amable hacia sus invitados.

Un segundo ¿estaba disculpándose?, sí eso parecía…

– ¿Kai? – Tyson… se levantó y de un salto se paró a un lado y le tocó la frete - ¿Te sietes bien? –

En una rápida respuesta atinó quitar esa mano de su frente…

– No seas tonto – dijo un poco molesto.

– Lo siento Kai, pero en esta ocasión estoy muy sorprendido, tanto como Tyson y todos aquí – habló Ray.

– Te doy la razón – respondió más sereno.

– ¿Kai? – dijo Hilari en un tono inquieto.

– Siguen con esa cara de interrogante desde la sala… – cerró los ojos uno instantes, los abrió con más viveza además de acompañar la acción con una sonrisa – No terminé de presentar a Kazumi, ni tampoco a Ritsuka – todos lo voltearon a ver – Kazumi es mi amiga y la nana de Ritsuka… – una vez más las miradas se posaron en ella, luego el ruso continuó – Éste pequeño es Ritsuka y es mi hijo, está por cumplir cuatro años ¿no es así Ritsuka? –

– ¡Sí! – contesto animosamente el pequeño, durantes ese tiempo había terminado lo que Kai le había servido y para esos momentos se dedicaba a jugar con Dranzer, el ave de felpa.

En vez de aclarar las mentes de sus amigos, parecía haber hecho lo contrario.

– ¿Papi, porqué me miran raro? – preguntó un poco intimidado el pelirrojo.

– Es porque ya deberías estar durmiendo – respondió la pelilavanda.

– Pero no tengo sueño – replicó.

– Pues deberías tenerlo, no has dormido desde hace dos días, mejor te llevo a tu cuarto, sino en un rato más terminarás dormido sobre el plato – dijo la chica sonriente.

– Vamos, hazle caso a Kazumi, ya tendrás tiempo de jugar mañana – agregó el padre.

– Con una condición – propuso el pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué condición? – preguntó con sorpresa Kazumi.

– Que me lleven al parque mañana y que los amigos de mi papá jueguen conmigo – dijo sonrojado y mirando sus piecitos.

– Lo del parque es sencillo – contestó Kai – Ahora que lo de jugar con los chicos es su decisión. – dijo mirando hacia los aún más sorprendidos amigos.

– No hay problema – respondió Hilari luego de unos segundos – Mañana iremos al parque y jugaremos contigo – le brindó una sonrisa.

– ¡¿Enserio? – preguntó entusiasmado Ritsuka.

– ¡Claro! – agregó Max – Será divertido – le dijo al pequeño.

– Entonces ya me voy – se levantó y tomó la mano de Kai – Llévame a la cama – estirando sus brazos en espera del levantamiento.

Sin dudarlo lo tomó el bicolor en brazos…

– Ahora vuelvo… – el bicolor dirigiéndose a los demás. Se alejó con el pequeño Ritsuka en brazos.

Una vez que el ruso desapareció a la vista de los presentes…

– Tengan paciencia con Kai – habló la pelilavanda – No estoy muy segura de qué es lo que conocen de él, pero de lo que sí estoy consciente es de los cambios que ha experimentado y al ver sus expresiones, me doy cuenta de que es difícil de entender. – concluyó cuando escuchó los pasos del bicolor.

– Cayó rendido. – dijo sentándose a la mesa con una tranquilidad poco creíble para los demás. – Supongo que tienen muchas cosas que platicarme, así que los escucho – terminó el ruso.


	2. Capítulo II Triste Revelación

Porque en algún momento esperé un abrazo y recibí un grito... Porque esperé una sonrisa y recibí un regaño...

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

-oO0(** ¿Papá? **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capitulo II. Triste Revelación**

La noche poco a poco había caído cubriendo la ciudad con una oscuridad y frescura agradable, en aquella mansión las luces de la sala habían sido ya encendidas para dejar observa los rostros ente sí.

– Creo que tus amigos están muy sorprendidos, ¿qué tanto les has hecho? – preguntó Kazumi en burla para acabar con esa tensión que se sentía.

– No les he hecho nada – respondió encogiéndose en hombros.

– No sé que decir… –Tyson.

– Nunca has sabido qué decir en situaciones como éstas. – agregó con ironía más creíble para los demás.

– Es porque nunca había estado en una situación como esta. – respondía defendiéndose.

Kazumi miraba entretenida los diálogos de Tyson, mientras que en su mente pensaba en qué era lo que les sorprendía tanto, además del cambiado carácter que parecían reconocer.

– Estás irreconocible – dijo Hilari.

– ¿Irreconocible? – repitió un poco confundido.

– Sí Kai, hasta donde recuerdo eras del tipo que odiaba socializar con nosotros, de los que veían un niño y casi con la mirada los fulminaban y, de buenas a primeras, dices 'mis amigos', cuando estuvimos esperando tres años esas palabras brotar de tus labios y, por si fuera poco, con un niño que resultó ser tu hijo… – dijo Tyson ya sin aire en los pulmones y con un notable enojo.

Kai se quedó pasmado ante aquél discurso que parecía entender, pero que no había meditado antes…

– ¡Tranquilízate Tyson! Kai está poniendo de su parte para platicar con nosotros y lo único que estás haciendo es irritarlo – sugirió Hilari.

– Sí, Tyson, no te pongas así, debe haber una buena razón para esto… –- agregó Max.

– ¿Uhmm? – sollozó Tyson con mirada confusa.

El semblante amable e irónico que hacía un rato había tenido Hiwatari se había esfumado, ahora sólo quedaba una mirada escondida tras el flequillo grisáceo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la pelilavanda buscando sus ojos.

– ¿Kai? – pronunció Kenny.

– ¿Amigo? – agregó Ray.

Todos lo miraban preguntándose lo que había pasado.

– Han pasado… dos años… – pronunció sin cambiar su semblante –…. Dos años… difíciles… –

– ¿Kai? – Tyson sorprendido.

– No es necesario que nos des explicaciones, si no deseas hacerlo… – decía la castaña para minimizar la situación – …creo… –

– No está bien… Merecen una explicación – interrumpió el bicolor.

Todos sintieron una sensación de nostalgia…

– Como todos ustedes saben siempre me ha costado comunicarme con las personas, sin embargo las circunstancias me han servido para expresarme con ustedes un poco más – decía regresando la mirada hacia los rostros presentes. – Muchas cosas me han cambiado, entre ellas mi hijo, Ritsuka. – sonrió brevemente – Es un niño muy alegre… Además Kazumi también ha colaborado – decía mientras la miraba – pero lo más importante después de esos tres años, es lo mucho que aprendí de ustedes… – guardó silencio unos segundos. – … Me demostraron que son mi amigos… Es sólo que no podía aclarar en mi mente cómo podían serlo… No es un secreto lo orgulloso que soy, mas no era todo… No podía concebir que… Bueno… Me aceptaran como soy… Nunca les he mostrado mi afecto, claro está y como mi mente estaba confusa decidí alejarme un tiempo y analizar la situación, luego las circunstancias me traen hasta aquí, al igual que ustedes. –

– ¿Kai? – los labios de Tyson le temblaban de una alegría nostálgica.

– Me alegra saber que ahora estamos bien. – dijo Ray espontáneamente.

El bicolor mostraba una sonrisa que ya durante esa noche especial había lucido. La conversación comenzó entonces a tornarse emotiva expresando el sentir de los recién reencontrados, todos soltaba algunas sonrisas que demostraban las gracias por aquellas sinceras palabras, poco a poco la conversación se tornó a relatar las anécdotas del torneo pasado, el cual ganaron con obviedad los G-Revolution. Habían transcurrido dos horas cuando ahora el foco de atención era Kazumi, que parecía ensimismada…

– Pero dinos Kai, ¿cómo es que conociste a Kazumi? – preguntó Ray cortando así el pensamiento de ésta.

Reaccionó la pelilavanda…

– ¿Kazumi? – repitió el ruso – Bueno… –

– Déjame contarles la graciosa historia… – interrumpió la chica de ojos grises que, hasta hacía unos segundos, no había hablado.

– Claro – asentó el bicolor.

– Bueno, hace dos años más o menos… –

Dos años atrás una chica menuda tocaba de casa en casa en busca de empleo, al no tener mucha preparación académica y dada las circunstancias se había visto en la necesidad de buscar empleo como ayudante doméstica. Lo más difícil no era no estar preparada, sino que peor resultaba el no contar con alguna referencia que avalara el trabajo a desempeñar y con obviedad es que no la tenía. En una de las casas en donde había conseguido una oportunidad fue despedida al notar que el dueño de la casa veía a la chica más que a una simple sirvienta, pues ciertamente era bonita, y de no haberla corrido ella hubiera salido huyendo del lugar, ya que se traba de un hombre libidinoso. En otra casa la habían echado con el pretexto de la desaparición de un reloj, el cual había sido extraviado por la hija de la señora de la casa. Con mucha desilusión y pocas esperanzas pensó en buscar por última vez un empleo para sobrevivir en un mundo tan cruel. Su vida familiar no era algo digno de ser recordado, pero no quería pensar en ello. Ya sin ánimos toco la puerta de aquella mansión, la cual se escuchaba silenciosa y lucía un poco desatendida; un chico con ojos carmín abrió ligeramente la puerta, no asomando más que una parte de su figura…

– ¿Sí? – dijo con un tono frío y de fastidio.

– Yo… – titubeaba la chica.

– No tengo todo el día. – agregó ya molesto.

– Estoy buscando trabajo… – respondió sabida de la respuesta negativa.

– ¿Qué clase de trabajo? – preguntó sin inmutarse, ni siquiera parecía interesado.

– Sé cocinar, lavar… Bueno busco trabajo como sirvienta. – terminó con la mirada al piso.

– ¿Sabes cambiar pañales? – cuestionó el chico en el mismo tono de desinterés.

La chica creyó que se burlaba de su necesidad, mas su desesperación hizo que guardara sus estribos contestara de una manera suave…

–… Sí, claro… – respondió insegura.

Entonces el chico abrió la puerta dejando ver al niño que portaba en brazos. Su cabello azul y gris era peculiar al gusto de la chica.

– Pasa. – pidió el bicolor.

Con desconfianza la chica menuda y de cabello color lavanda entró a la mansión, la cual lucía desordenada…

– Ten... – una vez más a la chica – Cuídalo mientras recojo todo esto – le dio al niño en brazos, estaba dormido.

– Pero… – reprochaba sin entender la situación.

– Dijiste que sabías cambiar pañales y yo necesito una niñera no una sirvienta, supongo que ese empleo estará bien para ti. – pronunció en un tono frío y lanzando una mirada igual de gélida a su voz.

– Pero… – un llanto por parte de la criatura comenzó y esto molestó al bicolor.

– Ya lo despertaste, ahora tendrás que dormirlo de nuevo – rezongó molesto el chico.

– Tal vez tenga hambre… – supuso la chica.

– No, comió hace una hora, además no me preguntes eso, para eso te he contratado. – replicó el ruso.

El llanto se intensificaba. La revisión del pañal fue el primer paso para interpretar el llanto incesable del pequeño que no parecía estar despierto del todo, no era el pañal. Luego un biberón fue traído para comprobar la hipótesis ya refutada, no funcionó... Pasaron más de veinte minutos sin lograr una acción acertada y el bicolor comenzaba a desesperarse…

– Dijiste que sabías cuidar niños – reclamó el bicolor.

– No, yo dije que sabía cambiar pañales… Además es algo que no había visto… – meditó unos segundos – ¡Ya sé! – aparentemente una idea llegó de repente. – Detenlo un momento… – dijo mientras devolvía al pequeño a los brazos del chico.

El llanto se detuvo a penas estuvo en brazos del bicolor, el suceso dejó plasmado a ambos personajes…

– ¿Es tu hijo? – peguntó desconcertada la pelilavanda.

– …Así es como lo conocí y descubrí que era el padre del pequeño Ritsuka. – concluyó Kazumi.

– ¡Qué raro! – exclamó Tyson – Entonces cuando lo conociste era igual de gruñón que con nosotros… – dijo burlándose.

– Eso parece – asentó la chica sonriendo.

La narración de Kazumi había cautivado a los chicos, más a una de las presentes que sintió una duda…

– Significa que para cuando empezaste a trabajar aquí ya Kai tenía a Ritsuka… – acotó la castaña en tono serio.

– Sí, así es. – contestó un poco intrigada

Todos cambiaron sus expresiones alegres por unas más serias ante aquel comentario.

– Y… – dudando – ¿Qué hay de la madre de Ritsuka? – inquirió en tono bajito, lo suficientemente audible por el silencio gobernante.

Miraron a Kazumi, agachó la cabeza para luego voltear hacia Kai. Éste ocultó la mirada tras su grisáceo flequillo…

– Lo siento, fue una pregunta imprudente, – se disculpó la castaña – no era mi intención… –

– Murió…– respondió Kai. – Su madre murió poco antes de conocer a Kazumi… – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Una vez más un silencio, esta vez impregnado de tristeza, se hizo presente. Todos bajaron las miradas no entendiendo tan claramente la situación cuando…

– ¿Papi? – era Ritsuka, se había despertado, contemplaba a su padre con rareza. –… Dranzer no puede dormir. – continuó.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó el ruso, cambiando su tristeza por un cálido recibimiento para el pelirrojo.

– Le tiene miedo a la oscuridad – respondió el pequeño.

– Y ¿qué puedo yo hacer? – decía con una sonrisa que le costaba fingir después de aquella plática.

– Pues… Dranzer siempre duerme mejor cuando duermes conmigo – respondió mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del bicolor.

– Deja platicar un poco más a tu papá – agregó Kazumi.

– Pero… – decía el pelirrojo.

– Deberías ir con Ritsuka, Kai. – expresó Tyson.

Todos voltearon a verlo, incluso el bicolor.

– Es cierto, además ya es muy tarde… – añadió Ray.

Pasaba de la media noche…

– Además recuerda que mañana iremos al parque – recordó Max

–- Sí, debemos descansar si queremos divertirnos mañana – acotó Kenny.

– Y mira tus ojeras, – le decía la pelilavanda al ruso – no has dormido casi nada, mañana no te querrás levantar temprano. –

– Lo había olvidado – respondió el bicolor. – Entonces voy a hacerle compañía a Dranzer ¿cierto Ritsuka? –

– ¡Sí! – respondió el pequeño seguido de un bostezo.

El anfitrión se levantó con el pequeño en brazos…

– ¡Hasta maña! – fue lo último que se le escuchó decir mientras llevaba a su hijo a dormir.

– ¡Hasta mañana, Kai! Descansa… – respondió y agregó Hilari.

Una vez que los Hiwatari se habían ido de allí…

– Es un tema difícil para Kai – dijo Kazumi.

– Lo entendemos bien. – comunicó Kenny.

– Será mejor recoger todo esto e irnos a dormir – propuso Hilari.

– Sí, será mejor que vayan a descansar, no conocen a Ritsuka y si no me equivoco será un día bastante largo – poniéndose de pie la pelilavanda.

– Te ayudaremos – dijo Hilari.

– Gracias, pero no es necesario… –

– Vamos, te ayudaremos a recoger todo esto. – interrumpió Tyson.

– Vaya, Tyson, ¡quién lo diría! Ahora el cambiado eres tú… – se burló Ray.

– ¡¿Qué? – gritó.

Así continuó el rato en que recogieron y lavaron los trastos de la cena, acomodaron y limpiaron el lugar. Kazumi agradeció la ayuda. Los despidió y cada uno se fue a dormir. La mansión se oscureció. Hilari pronto cayó en sueño al igual que los cuatro Bladebreackers que compartían habitación; Kazumi también extendió los brazos para recibir un lindo sueño; mientras padre e hijo dormían en vigilia del ave de felpa que temía a la oscuridad…


	3. Capítulo III Conociéndonos Mejor

Si pudiera contar contigo... Si pudiera mirarte a los ojos sin reprochar nada... Probablemente eso no pasará...

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Dejándo un nuevo capítulo... Espero que disfruten de su lectura...

Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas...

* * *

-oO0(** ¿Papá? **)0Oo-

**Capítulo III. Conociéndonos Mejor**

El sol comenzaba a iluminar el cielo con intensidad, era temprano para despertarse un sábado, sin embargo el pensamiento agobiante de una de los habitantes de la mansión hizo que se despertara…

Kazumi no podía dormir más, pensaba en lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, en la sorpresiva visita de aquellos amigos del que, hasta el día anterior, había considerado solitario. Se levantó y tomó una ducha, le esperaba un día largo, sabiendo la energía que poseía Ritsuka. Una vez lista, salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina. Revisó el refrigerador y la despensa, tomó nota de lo que creía haría falta para ese fin de semana, y en especial para ese sábado. Cuando se disponía a salir de casa…

– ¿Kazumi? – se escuchó.

La pelilavanda giró el cuerpo para ver que una castaña también había despertado temprano…

– ¿Hilari? –

– ¡Buenos días! – saludó la castaña – ¿No es muy temprano para estar despierta? – preguntó curiosa.

– ¡Buenos días! – devolvió el saludo – En realidad sí, pero no pude dormir más, así que aprovecharé para ir a comprar lo necesario para ir al parque. – terminó con una sonrisa.

– Ya veo… Dame unos momentos y te acompañaré. –

– No, te preocupes no es necesario… –

– Claro que iré – interrumpió Hilari.

La castaña se apresuró para acompañar a Kazumi y comprar lo necesario. El supermercado no estaba muy lejos y poco más de media hora bastó para tachar todo lo de la lista. EL camino de regreso se hacía corto debido a la conversación que iban sosteniendo…

– Entonces conociste el mal genio de Kai, ¿cierto? – inquirió Hilari.

– Sí, cuando lo conocí tenía un muy mal carácter, supongo que era así con ustedes. –

– En realidad sí, aunque lo conocí poco realmente, pero estoy segura de que era de carácter difícil, pero parece haber cambiado mucho… Todavía recuerdo la vez que intenté presentarme, me ignoró por completo, como si no existiera, de manera que verlo con un hijo y que te presentara con nosotros fue todo un impacto – Hilari.

– Eso pensé cuando vi sus expresiones, no habla mucho de sus sentimientos y ser testigo de la reunión me hace pensar en lo mucho que ha pasado con su vida. –

– Me sigo preguntando por la madre de Ritsuka, ¿tú… sabes algo al respecto? –

– Yo también me lo pregunto, lo único que sé es que murió poco antes de conocerlo y desde entonces evita el tema y a mí no me gusta hacerle pasar un mal rato. –

– Entiendo, a pesar de que Kai es un chico muy frío, se arriesgó a ser feliz y recordar que eso ya no fue posible no debe ser grato… Para nadie… Por cierto ayer Kai se veía cansado ¿le pasa algo malo? –

– ¿Uhmm?... No nada malo, es sólo que no había dormido en dos días y para

cualquiera es agotador. –

– ¿Dos días?, ¿por qué? –

– Verás… Ritsuka perdió a Dranzer y no podía dormir sin él, entonces le pidió a Kai que lo buscara, pero intentamos y no lo encontrábamos hasta ayer, para suerte de Kai; porque Ritsuka lucía bastante bien para no haber dormido. –

– Será un día muy lago. – dijo suspirante.

– Sí, pero son cinco, espero y le demos algo de batalla. –

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado, todo parecía en calma…

– Iré a preparar el desayuno, ¿por qué no despiertas a los chicos para que se alisten?, Ritsuka no debe tardar en despertar y querrá ir al parque enseguida… – dijo Kazumi.

– Sí, claro, los despierto y luego te iré a ayudar…. – asintió la castaña.

– Bueno, estará bien tu ayuda. –

Hilari fue a despertar a los chicos, llegando hasta el más difícil de persuadir…

– ¿Tyson? – dijo la castaña mientras lo removía un poco, mas no reaccionó – ¡TYSON! – gritó con voz enérgica.

De un salto despertó…

– ¡Hilari! ¡¿Por qué tienes que gritarme tan alto? – decía el recién levantado.

– Era necesario para que despertaras, recuerda que hoy iremos al parque para jugar con Ritsuka. – dijo en tono sereno la castaña.

– ¿Ritsuka?... Es cierto, entonces no fue un sueño – decía rascando la nuca.

– No, no era un sueño y al parecer es un niño bastante inquieto, así que mejor ¡APÚRATE! – gritó en el imperativo.

Todos tomaron una ducha mientras Hilari ayudaba a Kazumi, aunque solamente le pasaba las cosas, puesto que la castaña no sabía cocinar. Ya casi para terminar…

– ¿Podrías ir a despertar a Ritsuka y a Kai? Es ya un poco tarde y con el cansancio acumulado, estoy segura de que Kai no se levantaría en días… – decía un poco irónica.

– Tienes razón ¿Cuál de todas esas habitaciones es? –

– Subiendo las escaleras sigue derecho por el pasillo, cuenta seis puertas del lado izquierdo y estarás frente a ella. –

– Es muy grande esta casa – decía Hilari.

– Sí, así es, pero te acostumbras – sonrió Kazumi.

La castaña siguió las instrucciones dadas por Kazumi y cuando llegó a la habitación tocó la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero un ruidito la asustó, luego no escuchó nada y prosiguió. Abrió lentamente la puerta para ver una cama vacía y desarreglada, un poco de cabello bicolor se divisaba en una de las orilla de la cama, se acercó con cautela para descubrir a un ruso en el piso, recargado en el colchón de la cama y profundamente dormido, se disponía a despertarlo cuando un ruidito nuevamente la asustó, volteó en un movimiento rápido y encontró aun pelirrojo parado frente a ella, llevaba su ave de felpa en su mano derecha.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con una vocecita tierna.

– ¿Yo? – titubeó la castaña al sentirse sorprendida.

– ¿Eres amiga de papá? – inquirió de nuevo.

–- Sí, soy Hilari y vine a despertarlos para desayunar – respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Hilari? – decía mientras la miraba fijamente.

La chica se quedó perpleja ante esa mirada carmín penetrante…

– ¿Hilari? – se escuchó el bicolor, quien con el alboroto se había despertado –¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Vi… Vine a despertarlos, pero Ritsuka me sorprendió. – respondió

Entonces el pequeño soltó a su afelpada amiga y saltó a los brazos del bicolor que aún yacía en el piso.

– ¡Despertaste! –

– Sí, pero si me sigues sorprendiendo así me dará un infarto – decía con ironía simpática.

La castaña se acercó a levantar el ave afelpada…

– ¡NO! – gritó el bicolor – ¡No la toques! – dijo un poco alertado.

– ¿Que? ¿Por qué? – mientras se detenía en el acto.

Se levantó Hiwatari…

– No le gusta que toquen a Dranzer. –

– ¿Dranzer? – dijo intrigada.

– Sí, Dranzer, ésta amiguita. – explicó mientras la levantaba del piso – Ten la perderás de nuevo si sigues haciendo eso – dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

– Pero… – remilgó el pequeño.

– Nada de 'peros' y anda, vamos a bañarte – le decía. – Gracias por el aviso, bajamos en un rato más. –

– Sí… Claro, de nada – decía incrédula ante aquella extraña situación.

Estaban todos sentados la mesa cuando el pelirrojo se acercó para tocar el brazo de Tyson…

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – inquirió con sus ojitos carmín fijos en el chico.

– ¿Uhmm? ¿Yo? – señalándose.

– … – asentó con la cabeza – ¿Cómo te llamas? – volvió a preguntar.

– Mi nombre es Tyson y tú debes… –

– Yo soy Ritsuka y aquí está Dranzer. – interrumpió el pequeño mostrando su ave rojiza.

– Pues mucho gusto Ritsuka y… ¿Dranzer? –

– Ya te está presentado a Dranzer. – respondió Kai, acercándose a la mesa.

– ¿Dranzer? – repitió el rubio.

– Y ¿tú quién eres? – le preguntó el pelirrojo.

– ¿Yo?... Soy Max. – respondió.

– Mmm y ¿tú? –

– Mi nombre es Kenny. –

Luego Ritsuka dio unos pasos para ir al encuentro del chino.

– Tu cabello está muy largo – decía mientras lo inspeccionaba con su mano libre.

– Deja a Ray en paz y ven a sentarte – sugirió el ruso.

– ¿Ray? – repitió Ritsuka.

– Tío Ray para ti – le dijo el chino mientras tocaba su cabello rojizo.

– ¿Tío Ray?... ¿Qué es tío? – cuestionó intrigado y mirando a su padre.

– Se le llama tío al hermano de tu padre – respondió ingenuamente.

– Entonces eres hermano de mi papá. – afirmó dirigiéndose a Ray.

– No exactamente – Respondió.

– ¿Entonces? Me están confundiendo – decía haciendo un puchero.

– Deja de incomodar a tu papá con esas preguntas y ven a desayunar – le dijo Kazumi.

– Bueno… Pero me tienen que explicar eso al ratito – recriminó al chino y al padre.

– Sí, al rato te explico – respondió el ruso.

–Eres muy listo Ritsuka – halagó Kenny.

– ¿Listo? – repitió el pelirrojo.

– Será mejor que no le hablen ahora sino quieren terminar contestando todas sus dudas existenciales – indicó irónicamente.

– ¿Existenciales? – repitió una vez más.

– ¿Ven alo que me refiero? –

– No deberías cuartar su libertad de expresión – sugirió Hilari.

– ¿Libertad? – repetía el pelirrojo.

Entonces una discusión acerca de la libertad de expresión de pequeño Ritsuka comenzó. A cada término nuevo que escuchaba el pelirrojo repetía un tono de pregunta hasta que dejó de entender por completo.

– ¡Papá! – gritó enojado.

Todos guardaron silencio, el bicolor lo volteó a ver, por unos instantes había olvidado su presencia.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó intrigado el padre.

Con un tono rojo de enfado y mordiendo su labio inferior, su respiración comenzó a ser más fuerte. Los invitados reconocían un poco aquellas expresiones, era enojo.

– ¡Cálmate, Ritsuka! – se escuchó decir a la pelilavanda, mas sus intentos no parecieron funcionar, al contrario, el chiquillo se privó más, una vez que todos estaban seguros de lo que venía por parte del pequeño…

– ¡Cálmate! – le sugirió dulcemente el ruso mientras lo alzaba, el pequeño no opuso resistencia y una vez estando sus ojos a la altura de los de su padre comenzó a llorar. Todos respiraron con alivio al tiempo oque observaban cómo Ritsuka abrazaba a su papá y escondía su carita en el pecho de aquel…

– ¡No les entiendo! – sollozó entre el llanto, el bicolor daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

– Más tarde te explicaré todo, ahora desayuna – agregó con paciencia.

Con su manita libre secó sus lágrimas, luego Hiwatari lo sentó en su lugar…

– Eres muy berrinchudo – le dijo Kazumi mientras que con una servilleta limpiaba su carita.

– Ya no lo regañes, si no va a comenzar de nuevo – sugirió el bicolor.

– Tienes razón – asentó Kazumi.

– ¡Qué chico tan… tan…! – tartamudeaba Ray.

– ¿Tan qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo que ya se encontraba más tranquilo y desayunando.

–… ¡Tan bonito! – terminó con nerviosismo.

El desayuno se llevó acabo con serenidad, en ese punto nadie aparentemente quería probar suerte con Ritsuka, pues parecía haber heredado el carácter del ruso. Ya todos habían terminado y sólo faltaba ponerse en marcha al parque.

– ¿Ya? – preguntó Ritsuka a la pelilavanda.

– Eso parece, acomodaremos las cosas en la camioneta y nos pondremos en marcha – respondió.

– ¿Papi? – mientras tiraba del pantalón de éste.

– Dime – respondió el bicolor.

– ¿Ya nos vamos? –

– No seas impaciente, me acompáñame por la camioneta para irnos. –

– ¡Sí! – asentó entusiasmado.

– ¿Camioneta? – preguntó Tyson – Pues ¿dónde está el parque? –

– Está a una hora de camino – respondió la pelilavanda.

– ¡¿Una hora? – exclamó Kenny.

– Es que es el parque favorito de Ritsuka y probablemente les guste tanto como a él, es muy tranquilo y será perfecto para pasar el día – acotó Kazumi.

Hiwatari había ido por la camioneta, mientras todos preparaban las cosas que pensaban llevar, Kazumi y Hilari se encargaron además de la comida.

– Ya está todo listo – dijo la pelilavanda.

–- Bien, entonces vámonos – agregó el bicolor.

Uno a uno fueron subiendo a la camioneta, era bastante amplia pues no hubo necesidad de ir uno sobre otro. Kenny, Tyson y Max iban en los asientos traseros; luego Hilari, Ritsuka y Kazumi en los de en medio; finalmente Ray de copiloto y el ruso como chofer.

– ¿Vas a manejar tú? – remilgó Tyson.

– ¿Tienes algún inconveniente? – con tono irónico.

– No sabía que manejabas. – respondió con aire de celos y cruzando los brazos.

– Pues ya ves que sí, ahora deja de comportarte como un niño y guarda silencio – todos reconocían esas palabras, no había cambiado del todo.

El camino se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos, salvo alguna expresión de incomodidad por parte de Tyson hacia Hilarii o hacia Kai. Arribaron al parque, era muy grande y alejado casi en su totalidad de la civilización. A primera vista parecía un poco abandonado, pero al adentrarse un poco más se podía apreciar su belleza: prados verdes, acorde a la temporada, árboles gigantescos y frondosos; tenía también algunas mesas de concreto, no hacía mucho habían servido para realizar reuniones; también había un beyestadio de un tamaño relativamente grande. Todos estaban asombrados. Descendieron de la camioneta para sentir enseguida la ligereza del aire y cálidos rayos del sol del medio día. Bajaron las cosas para instalar un breve campamento para estar cómodos durante su breve estancia. Ritsuka estaba husmeando a los alrededores sin alejarse demasiado, todos se sentaron a mirarlo por unos minutos…

– Entonces ¿Quién irá primero? – preguntó Kai con ironía.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Ray sin entender a lo que se refería.

– ¿Quién jugará primero con Ritsuka?, dijeron que jugarían con él y por lo que veo los está esperando. –

– Pues vamos todos – sugirió Kenny.

– Lo mejor será que lo hagan por turnos, es un niño con mucha energía y estoy segura que si vamos todos terminará con nosotros en menos de una hora – propuso Kazumi.

– Entonces seré yo – se levantó Max – verán que no será suficiente tanto para agotarlo.

– Sí, como digas – sollozó con sarcasmo el ruso.

Pronto se acercó Max al pelirrojo…

– ¿A qué quieres jugar? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

– Mmm... – dudaba el pequeño

Por respuesta recibió una palmada en el brazo, señal del típico juego de 'la roña'. Max lo persiguió unos cuarenta minutos continuos, pero no lograba alcanzarlo, se detuvo para rendirse en el juego. Intentó cambiar de actividad por una que le permitiera recuperar el aliento, entonces el pequeño sugirió 'las escondidillas'. Max estaba de acuerdo, así que comenzó a contar y Ritsuka desapareció. Pasaron treinta minutos y no había señales del pelirrojo, ningún murmullo, ni risa que delatara su ubicación. Max comenzó a angustiarse al no dar con el pequeño, su frente sudaba frío, hasta que decidió ir por ayuda…

– Chicos no encuentro por ningún lugar a Ritsuka – dijo apenado.

– ¿Las escondidillas? – preguntó Kazumi.

– Sí, ¿cómo…? –

– ¿Por qué no te sientas y tomas un descanso? – sugirió el bicolor refiriéndose a lo exhausto que lucía el rubio.

– Pero… –

– Kai lo encontrará – interrumpió Kazumi.

El ruso se puso de pie entonces y desapareció caminando sin prisa alguna, luego de cinco minutos volvió…

– ¿Dónde lo encontraste? Lo busqué por todas partes... – decía Max angustiado todavía.

– Estaba en los juegos, me cansé de esperar en el árbol y como no llegabas fui a jugar – respondió el pelirrojo – Ahora ¿Quién va a jugar conmigo? – decía mientras daba vueltas con su ave de felpa en mano.

– Vamos jefe – propuso Hilari. – Veamos si podemos aguantar el ritmo de Ritsuka. –

– Pero…– titubeaba Kenny.

– Nada de 'peros', vamos será divertido – interrumpió Hilari las réplicas y llevando casi arrastrando al chico de las gafas.

Ritsuka tomó a Hilari de la mano para dirigirse a los juegos, desaparecieron una vez más de la vista de los demás chicos.

La conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la espera del próximo turno se tornaba graciosa, relatando las vivencias de Rey en su pueblo, narrando un poco de su noviazgo con Marayah, se sonrojaba cada vez que la mencionaba, pero eso lo hacía feliz. Pasó poco más de una hora cuando se vislumbró a un pequeño pelirrojo volver.

– ¿Ritsuka? – Tyson asombrado – ¿Dónde están los chicos? –

– Se quedaron en los juegos, me dijeron que les diera tiempo para reponerse, pero hace ya media hora y no se levantan… Ya no quieren jugar conmigo – dijo triste al final.

Las miradas de sorpresa ante la resistencia del pequeño eran evidentes, iban conociendo al pelirrojo…

– ¿Qué ledas a eso niño Kai?, por más que intenté seguirle el paso fue imposible y apenas va a cumplir cuatro – decía Max.

– Bueno… – Kai.

– Y ¿ahora quién sigue? – interrumpió el pelirrojo.

– ¡Ritsuka! – se escuchó una voz cansada.

– ¡Hilari! ¡Kenny! – dijo alegre al verlos acercarse – ¿Vamos a jugar ya? Preguntó entusiasta.

– Lo siento Ritsuka, pero ya no puedo ni con mi alma – respondió el jefe.

Hilari y Kenny venían apoyándose uno a otro, incrédulos de la energía inagotable del pequeño…

– Ya se cansaron también – con su carita triste – ¿Entonces quién sigue? – regresando a su característica alegría.

– Yo creo que por ahora nadie, ya es tarde y deberíamos comer algo, si no los chicos se desmayaran de tanto que hacer contigo – sugirió la pelilavanda.

– Bueno – suspiró y acercándose al lugar de su papá. – Es muy temprano y me estoy aburriendo – le comentaba al bicolor.

– Es porque no saben jugar contigo, deberías dejar que elijan la actividad ellos – argumentó el ruso.

– Pero ellos son los que dicen que decida yo – decía.

– Bueno están tratando de ser amables contigo, pero mejor deja que ellos elijan, tú solamente sugiere – terminó el bicolor.

– Bueno – se encogió en hombros.

El bicolor y la pelilavanda se encargaron de servir la comida, atónitos ante el gesto del ruso. Murmuraban sobre Ritsuka, mientras este estaba dando rondines en busca de algo que hacer…

– Te sugiero que no corras tras él, no lo alcanzarás – aportó Max – para ser tan pequeño corre y muy rápido y ni se diga para esconderse, ni respira. –

– No seas exagerado Max – le dio Tyson una palmadita a Max – Es sólo un niño – le decía.

– Ya te quiero ver cuando sea tu turno – Kenny – Nosotros ni siquiera corrimos y casi nos mata de un infarto, no quiero pensar como es jugar con él todos los días. –

– Es sencillo, relativamente – respondió el ruso, mientras pasaba los platos – Entre más pasa tiempo con él te acostumbras a toda aquella energía. –

– Imposible que juegues todo el día con él – Max asombrado.

– Es posible, sí, pero no es recordable, por eso Kai estaba tan mal ayer – respondió la pelilavanda.

– ¿Ayer?... Es cierto, te veías muy ojeroso ¿qué te pasó? – inquirió Ray.

– Perdió a Dranzer – el bicolor – No lo encontraba por ningún lugar y sin el ave no puede dormir, dice que es porque Dranzer le teme a la oscuridad, entonces tuvimos que buscarlo, pero no aparecía, por lo tanto no durmió dos noches, en las que me pedía en súplica encontrara a Dranzer porque, estaba seguro, moría de miedo. –

– Así es como Kai no durmió y ayer que al fin lo encontré pudo dormir – agregó Kazumi.

– Admirable – Hilari – Dos días sin dormir y con Ritsuka… –

– Es una suerte que no haya dormido lo suficiente, tal vez hoy sí se rinda – rió el ruso.

– Quieres decir que… – Tyson.

– Está cansado. – terminó el bicolor.

– ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Ray con los ojos desorbitados.

– ¿Ya vamos a comer? – Ritsuka, se había acercado mientras hablaban y ahora miraba atento las expresiones de asombro de aquellos.

– Ya – dijo Kazumi y sentándose dispuesta para comer.

El pelirrojo se sentó a lado izquierdo de su padre, como acostumbraba…

– Y ¿qué has pensado Kai? ¿Competirás con nosotros en el próximo torneo? – inquirió Tyson mientras devoraba un emparedado de carne.

– No estoy seguro… Como te darás cuentas, tengo mucho que hacer y el BeyBlade requiere entrenamiento y éste tiempo, además… –

– Deja de poner tantos pretextos y hazlo. No se acabará el mundo por un verano que tomes libre – interrumpió la pelilavanda. – Será bueno que también Ritsuka te vea en una verdadera beybatalla, es justo. –

– ¡Ya terminé! – dijo Ritsuka – ¿Vamos a jugar? –

– Todavía no, tienes que esperar a que no estés tan lleno o te dolerá el estómago – respondió el bicolor.

– No puedo creer que te hayas terminado todo tan rápido – recriminó Kazumi.

– Pensé que cuando terminara íbamos a jugar, pero no han terminado y mi panza está llena. –

– Estómago – corrigió el ruso.

– Eso… Está lleno – se acomodó el pelirrojo. – Voy a llevar a Dranzer al beyestadio mientras alguien decide jugar conmigo. –

– Está bien, pero no te vayas a ir – recomendó el padre.

Ritsuka entonces se acercó al beyestadio y comenzó un diálogo con su ave amiga.

– ¡Vaya con ese hijo tuyo! – exclamó Tyson.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó exaltado el ruso.

– Cálmate, es que sigo sin creer lo que pasa. Estás muy cambiado, digo, me acostumbre a tu sarcasmo, a tu típico 'déjame en paz', ya sabes a tus acciones raras, es como si te hubieran cambiado. –

– ¿Cambiado?… No he cambiado del todo, es sólo que he aprendido nuevas cosas… Tú sabes… Ser padre implica muchas cosas… –

– Pues no puedo entenderte, ¿por qué ser padre tan joven? Digo, pudiste esperar un poco, pero tener dieciocho años y un hijo de cuatro es irresponsable de tu parte – regañaba a Kai.

– No me hables de responsabilidad – replicó algo molesto – Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es tu problema. – agregó ya con frialdad.

– Ahí vas de nuevo… ¿Ves? Eso es inmaduro… Yo creo…–

– ¡Basta Tyson! – interrumpió Hilari – Las decisiones de Kai son eso sus decisiones… –

– ¿Ritsuka? – clamó Kazumi, interrumpiendo toda discusión.

El bicolor volteó hacia el beyestadio para ver que Ritsuka no estaba…

– ¿Ritsuka? – se acercó al lugar… – ¿Ritsuka? – volvió a llamar, su voz se tornó angustiosa.

–- Estaba aquí hace un momento – dijo Tyson acercándose a donde estaba Kai.

Hiwatari comenzó a buscar con prisa por los alrededores, pero Ritsuka no estaba. Respiró profundo y lo fue a buscar a los juegos, mas no esta allí. Todos estaban buscándolo todos gritaban el nombre del pequeño, pero no respondía. Kai comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho, algo dentro de él parecía volcarse en miedo…

– ¡Papi! – era Ritsuka saliendo de entre unos arbustos que estaban varias decenas de metros del parque.

– ¡Ritsuka! – corrió el bicolor para lazarlo y aprehenderlo entre sus brazos.

El pequeño correspondió, se veía asustado, estaba llorando. Hiwatari acariciaba su nuca buscando darle consuelo al pequeño, quien estaba templando...

– ¡Papá! – sollozaba entre llanto, mientras lo abraza más fuerte.

– ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? – interrogaba angustiado, intentaba reponerse de una mala situación.

– ¡Papi! – era lo único que decía.

Rápidamente habían llegado los chicos. Kazumi trató de brindarle una caricia para darle consuelo, pero el pequeño se erizó al grado de casi enterrar los frágiles deditos en el bicolor.

– ¿Qué te pasa Ritsuka? ¿Qué tienes? – inquirió asustado el padre.

El pequeño no respondía y sólo lloraba. Max y Ray corrieron hacia el arbusto de donde había salido, pero no encontraron nada.

Luego de que todos revisaran la zona y no encontrar nada, regresaron hacia el pequeño campamento. Ritsuka se había calmado un poco y ahora únicamente jalaba aire con fuerza…

– ¿Estás más tranquilo? – preguntó Kai.

Asentó con la cabeza, al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

– ¿Puedes decirme por qué llorabas? – inquirió el bicolor.

Asentó de nuevo…

– Es… Que… – jalaba aire con cada palabra – Alguien… Me… Estaba… Llamando… y yo… Quería… Ver… Quién… Era… –

–- Pero ya te he dicho que no hables con extraños y peor aún que los sigas o vayas con ellos – decía conteniendo el enojo.

– Es… Que… Me llamó por mi nombre… – pudo articular con mayor facilidad.

– ¿Tu nombre?... ¿Viste quién era? – peguntó exaltado por la intriga.

A ésta acción los demás reaccionaron volteando a ver al ruso que parecía esta vez más angustiado, tal vez temeroso de escuchar algo…

– No, cuando me acercaba se alejaba y cuando llegué al arbusto un gato me rasguño… – dijo con sus ojitos todavía llorosos y una vocecita tímida.

El bicolor suspiró…

– ¿Dónde te rasguñó? – preguntó.

– Aquí… – el pelirrojo señalaba su frente.

– Pues no tienes nada – dijo Hiwatari después de revisarlo – ¿Estás seguro de que fue un gato? –

– Sí – decía mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar de nuevo.

– Y ¿dónde está el gato? –

– No sé, me rasguño y se fue… Me dolió mucho – volvió a soltar el llanto.

– No tienes nada, creo que estás exagerando – le dijo la pelilavanda.

– Me dolió mucho – sollozaba.

– ¿Qué te parece si mejor vienes a jugar conmigo para que se te pase el susto? – le propuso Ray extendiendo sus brazos para cargarlo.

– ¿Jugar? – lo miró, paró su llanto – ¿Vas a jugar conmigo? – preguntó chiqueado.

– Sí, claro, eso estabas esperando ¿no? – dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! – respondió entusiasta y olvidando lo que le había pasado.

Ritsuka se jaló un poco del abrazo paterno para pasar al los de Ray. Kai cedió al pequeño sin inconvenientes.

– Entonces ¿a qué quieres jugar? – inquirió Ray mientras daba la vuelta para ir a jugar con el pelirrojo.

– Dijo mi papá que mejor decidieras tú… – respondió.

– ¿Yo?... –

Pronto Ray y el pequeño estuvieron fuera de la visión del resto del grupo.

– Creo que lo has mimado mucho, Kai – habló la castaña…

– ¿Mimado? – replicó la pelilavanda – Es que no conoces a Kai, sólo lo mima los fines de semana, son sus días especiales y más los sábados. –

– ¿Los fines de semana? ¿Cómo que los fines de semana? – preguntó Tyson.

– ¡Ah, ya entiendo! – exclamó Kenny. – He leído que los niños no deben ser tan mimados por sus padres todo el tiempo y se propone asignar días especiales para los niños, siempre y cuando hagan sus deberes y se porte bien. ¿No es así Kai? –

– Algo así, realmente fue sugerencia del psicólogo – asentó el bicolor.

– ¿Psicólogo? ¿Llevas a Ritsuka al psicólogo? – inquirió Max.

– Sí, el pediatra me dijo que era bueno. –

– ¡¿Pediatra? – exclamó Tyson.

– Sí, Tyson, el pediatra es el médico con especialidad en niños – le explicó Hilari.

– Ya sé qué es un pediatra… No creí que Ritsuka estuviera enfermo y loco, talvez sea por tenerte como padre, pero…–

– Ritsuka no está enfermo y no está loco, Tyson – reprochó molesto.

– Sí, Tyson, los niños deben ir a revisiones periódicas con el pediatra. ¿Cierto Kai? – interrumpió Max – No necesariamente tiene que estar enfermos. –

– Tyson, te sugiero que si tienes comentarios al respecto me ahorres la molestia de mandarte al demonio – puntualizó con su acostumbrado tono frío.

– ¡Qué genio el tuyo!, pobre Ritsuka… –

– ¡Déjalo ya en paz, Tyson! – exclamó Hilari.

– Mejor cuéntanos Kai un poco de lo que has hecho en este tiempo, no nos has dicho mucho – interrumpió Max la discusión.

– No hay mucho que contar, todo está normal – dijo serio el ruso.

– ¿Acaso has abandonado el BeyBlade? – inquirió Kenny.

– No lo he abandonado, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para practicarlo, ahora sólo me queda tiempo para medio mantenerme en forma – contestó más sereno.

– Quieres decir que todavía lo practicas ¿verdad? – preguntó la castaña.

– Sí, pero como dije antes, no tengo mucho tiempo. – repitió.

– Debe ser agotador cuidar de Ritsuka, se ve que es un niño muy inquieto, tal vez hiperactivo – Max.

– Sí, es por eso que contraté a Kazumi, así puedo hacer más cosas sin afectar tanto a Ritsuka – agregó el ruso.

– Imagínense qué haría Kai con Ritsuka, solos, probablemente se haría loco. –- añadió Kazumi.

– No exageres, lo más seguro es que yo lo hiciera loco a él – ironizó Kai.

– Eso es verdad, eso sí es creíble… Dejando a un lado todo esto… Mejor cuéntanos que haces, ayer traías puesto tu uniforme ¿cierto? – Tyson.

– Sí, estoy por terminar la preparatoria. No me dio tiempo de cambiarme ayer, por suerte era viernes y Kazumi no tuvo clases. –

– Así que también estás estudiando… – Hilari dirigiéndose a Kazumi.

– Sí, también estoy por terminar la preparatoria, estoy en la misma escuela que Kai, él la paga. – respondió la pelilavanda.

– ¿Tú? – Tyson volteó hacia Kai.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? – respondió ante la mirada.

-– Tu abuelo sí que te dejó bastante dinero Kai, al menos algo bueno te dejó. – Tyson.

– ¿Voltaire?... Hace mucho que no sé nada de él. – dijo Hiwatari.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo puedes vivir en una casa como esa, tener niñera, una lujosa camioneta y pagar las colegiaturas? – interrogó Tyson.

– Eso no es tu asunto – cruzando los brazos.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo saberlo? – inquirió de nuevo Tyson.

– Vamos Kai, tus amigos se alegraran y me darán la razón al saberlo. – intervino la pelilavanda.

– ¿Alegrarnos de qué? ¿Te ganaste la lotería? – esta vez preguntó Max.

– No, nada de eso, cuéntales Kai – insistió Kazumi.

– Mi padre ha vuelo – dijo casi en susurro.

– ¿Tú padre? Yo creí que había muerto – Tyson.

– Pues casi – agregó con un tono de resentimiento.

– Y ¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? – inquirió Hilari.

– No sé, no he hablado con él y no pienso hacerlo. – dijo tajante.

– Ese orgullo tuyo no te dejará nada bueno – Kazumi.

– Hasta donde sé, tampoco estás en posición de recriminarme nada. –

– Sabes que soy tu amiga y te digo lo que pienso. –

– Ya losé, por lo tanto deberías entenderlo mejor. –

– Lo entiendo y por eso te lo digo, eres un orgulloso. –

– No, no lo entiendes. Y sí, soy orgulloso. –

– Eres un… –

– ¿Por qué se están peleando? – interrumpió Ritsuka.

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado casi dos horas, en las que los últimos minutos se había comenzado una discusión entre Kai y Kazumi. Llegaron al punto de estar de pie frete a frente y mirándose a los ojos como dos fieras, hasta que Ritsuka los detuvo con su pregunta.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kai, por qué estaban discutiendo? – preguntó Ray, quien cargaba una vez más al pelirrojo.

– No estábamos peleando – respondió el bicolor a su hijo, ya se había serenado un poco, la presencia del pequeño lo obligaba a un comportamiento menos agresivo.

– No, Ritsuka, tú papá y yo sólo hablábamos – agregó Kazumi.

– Bueno – dijo Ritsuka encogiéndose en hombros. – ¿Papi? –

– Dime. –

– El tío Ray dice que Driger es más fuerte que Dranzer, ¿es cierto? –

– ¡¿Qué? … No, claro oque no, Dranzer es más fuerte porque te protege a ti – le respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Ya ves? Te dije que Dranzer es más fuerte – el pelirrojo se dirigía a Ray – ¿Tío Ray? –

– Dime pequeño. –

– ¿Me vas a enseñar un día a Driger? – preguntó con mirada inocente.

– Claro que sí, te lo mostraré ahora mismo. –

– ¡Gracias tío Ray! –

– ¿'Tío Ray'? ¿De dónde sacas eso, Ritsuka? – preguntó Hiwatari.

– El tío Ray me explicó qué era tío y me dijo que le podía decir 'tío Ray'.

El bicolor hizo una sonrisa, parecía no disgustarle la idea.

– Esta vez te equivocas Ray – soltó Tyson – Me toca jugar a mí. –

Ritsuka lo volteó a ver, ladeó un poco la cabeza…

– ¿Vas a jugar conmigo? – dijo apuntándose.

– Claro Ritsuka, te mostraré lo que es jugar, el tío Tyson lo sabe bien. –

– ¿Tío Tyson? – repitió el pelirrojo, parecía no entender.

– ¡Vamos! – gritó Tyson quitándole al pequeño Ritsuka a Ray.

– ¡Tyson!, te cuidado, no es un juguete – regañó Ray.

El pequeño se fue en brazos de Tyson, iba un poco desconcertado ante esa situación. Ray se sentó, suspiró profundamente…

– No sé que hubiera hecho si Tyson no se lo hubiera llevado. Ese niño es inagotable. – dijo Ray.

– ¿Verdad que es increíble su resistencia? – Max.

– Sí, ahora los entiendo, me costó mucho seguirle el paso, ¿así eras de niño, Kai? – preguntó Ray en broma.

– ¡No! – contestó cortante.

– ¡Tranquilízate! – pidió Kazumi – Es sólo una pregunta en broma, Kai. –

– Sí, Kai, no es para ofenderte – dijo Ray un poco apenado.

– Lo sé – dijo un poco nostálgico –… Es sólo que Ritsuka parece feliz, eso me hubiera gustado – dijo.

– No quería recordarte cosas tristes – se disculpó Ray.

– No es su culpa que no quieras hablar de eso con nadie, si tan sólo hablaras, nadie te lastimaría con palabras, Kai – Kazumi.

No respondió, solamente volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba Ritsuka jugando con Tyson…

– No tuve una infancia, que recuerde, – dijo bajito – yo sólo recuerdo vagamente la abadía, no recuerdo a mi madre, ni a mi padre… – su respuesta habría tardado un momento en ser formulada.

– Eso fue muy valiente, Kai – asumió Max. – Es bueno saber que puedes hablar de tus sentimientos, a Ritsuka le hace bien. –

– No fue tan difícil ¿cierto? – inquirió Kazumi.

– ¡Papi! – gritó Ritsuka, corría hacia el bicolor. – ¡Papi! - dijo cuando al fin llegó hasta su padre – ¡Papi! Tyson va a jugar conmigo, préstame a Dranzer – se veía muy entusiasmado.

– ¿Dranzer?... ¿Para qué quieres a Dranzer? – inquirió Kai.

– Tyson dice que para que salga Dragoon tiene que pelear contra alguien fuerte. Préstame a Dranzer… – pidió dulcemente.

El bicolor se levantó entonces, tomó a Ritsuka de la mano y se dirigió hacia el beyestadio, donde estaba Tyson. Los demás lo siguieron, eso no pintaba bien…

– ¡Tyson! – llamó con voz firme Hiwatari.

– ¿Kai? ¿Vas a pelear conmigo para poder enseñarle a Dragoon a Ritsuka? – preguntó entusiasmado.

– ¿Estás seguro de querer pelear? – preguntó seriamente.

– ¡Claro viejo! – exclamó Tyson – Será un buen espectáculo para Ritsuka. –

– ¡Bien! – Hizo una breve sonrisa. Buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón, sacó su BeyBlade, Dranzer, y su lanzador. – Ten Cuidado – dijo mientras le entregaba las cosas a Ritsuka.

– ¡Gracias Papi! – respondió el pequeño.

Ritsuka se colocó en posición para lanzar a Dranzer…

– No bromees conmigo Kai, ven y muéstrale a Ritsuka – exigió Tyson un poco ofendido.

– No bromeo Tyson, Ritsuka dijo que le mostrarías a Dragoon, ahora cumple – dijo Kai algo divertido.

– Kai, no creo que sea prudente que Ritsuka pelee contra Tyson – dijo Hilari.

– Kai sabe lo que hace – respondió Kazumi.

– Y ¿bien?, ¿vas a jugar conmigo? – decía Ritsuka con ternura.

– Después no me culpes si le pasa algo a Ritsuka… – advirtió Tyson.

– No te preocupes Tyson, Ritsuka estará bien – respondió con ironía – Ritsuka, no olvides, con cuidado – le dijo el bicolor mientras se alejaba unos pasos y se cruzaba de brazos.

– ¿Listo Ritsuka? – rió un poco Tyson.

– ¡Sí! – gritó el pequeño.

– ¡Let it Rip! – gritaron los dos.

Los beyblades chocaron ante el lanzamiento preciso, provocando una fuerte ráfaga que hizo que Tyson y los chicos se cubrieran del polvo levantado. Ritsuka perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero enseguida se posicionó bien…

– Te dije que tuvieras cuidado – dijo Kai fríamente a su hijo.

– ¡Ya sé! – exclamó el pequeño – ¡Pero ya no me caí, papi! – dijo sonriente.

Kai hizo una sonrisa, su orgullo había incrementado.

– ¡¿Le enseñaste a jugar BeyBlade? – Ray incrédulo.

Kenny sacó su Laptop enseguida…

–¡ Esto no es posible…! – pensaba Tyson mientras mantenía la boca abierta, paralizado de la impresión.

Sin darse cuenta Dragoon estaba siendo totalmente repelido por Dranzer, ciertamente Tyson no lo veía venir…

– ¡Vamos Dragoon! – gritó.

– ¿Papi, puedo? – preguntó Ritsuka.

– Sí, pero esta vez, sí ten cuidado – le sugirió el bicolor.

– ¡Sí! –

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – cuestionó Tyson muy intrigado.

– ¡Dranzer! – el pequeño estaba invocando a la bestia sagrada. Sin preámbulos ni dudas el ave de fuego surgió, se vía más grande que de costumbre – ¡Flecha de fuego! –

– ¡Imposible! – Tyson estaba atónito ante la aparición de Dranzer y no sólo él, sino los demás presentes también. – ¿Cómo…? – en ese momento reaccionó – ¡Dragoon, ataque tornado! –

El choque de ambas bestias fue colosal. La visión era imposible, poco a poco el polvo se fue disipando, se volvía más claro. Tyson estaba en el suelo sentado y sobándose la cabeza…

– ¡Ritsuka! – corrió el bicolor al ver a su hijo en el piso, intentado levantarse.

El pequeño no permitió que lo tocara valiéndose de su manita. Kai no podía ver sus ojos, se escondían tras su rojizo flequillo.

– Ritsuka ¿estás bien? – haciendo un nuevo intento por revisarlo.

– No le gané… – dijo en un hilo de voz.

– Ritsuka… – dijo el padre, entonces el pequeño dejó rodar sus lágrimas sobre su rostro polvoriento. Sin más lo alzó y lo abrazó – Lo hiciste bien – le dijo. Ritsuka abrazó a su papá.

– ¡Ay! – se quejaba Tyson - ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso? – se levantó de un tirón.

Los beyblades estaban fuera del beyestadio, ambos sin girar.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Hilari desconcertada.

– Kai, le está enseñando a jugar BeyBlade a Ritsuka, pero parece que no le está prestando atención durante el entrenamiento. – respondió Kazumi. Se acercó para levantar los beyblades del suelo.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso, Kai? – preguntó Max.

– A Ritsuka le falla el lanzamiento y los ataques con Dranzer… –

– ¿Cómo es que tiene tanto poder? – interrumpió el Jefe.

– ¿De qué hablas Jefe? – inquirió Ray.

– Ritsuka ha logrado lo que ustedes no han podido en tres torneos y tan solo tiene tres años, bueno casi cuatro… –

– ¡¿Qué? – gritó Tyson.

– Kai, ¿cómo es eso posible? – Ray.

– Ritsuka quería aprender, al menos él sí me escucha para entrenar – dijo burlándose de sus compañeros.

– Será mejor volver a casa, ya es muy tarde y creo que Ritsuka ya tuvo por hoy, ¿no es así Kai? – dijo la pelilavanda.

Ritsuka se había quedado dormido mientras su papá lo alzaba y lo acomodaba.

– Sí, creo que es la primera vez que se cansa – dijo el bicolor.

Ritsuka se veía cansado, su cuerpo lo demostraba.

– Será mejor recoger todo esto e irnos a casa – terminó Kazumi.

– Vamos Tyson, ayudemos a recoger las cosas, mientras Kai cuida su hijo – sugirió Ray.

– Pero…–- Tyson no reaccionaba del todo a aquella batalla.

Kazumi le entregó su BeyBlade y guardó el de Kai en su bolsillo.

Kai se dirigió hacia la camioneta, buscó una manta y cubrió al pequeño. Una vez que todo estuvo en la camioneta fue el tiempo de acomodarse de nuevo: Kenny, Tyson y Max en los últimos asientos, Hilari en los de en medio y Ray de copiloto. Kai se acomodó al lado de Hilari y Kazumi tomó el control del vehículo…

– ¿No vas a manejar, Kai? – peguntó Tyson.

– Kai me enseño a manejar, Tyson, no corres peligro – le respondió la pelilavanda irónica.

Ritsuka dormía placidamente en los brazos de aquel ser que llamaba padre, aquel que miraba tiernamente a un pelirrojo…

– ¿Papi? – preguntó Ritsuka adormilado, se había despertado…

– Dime. –

– ¿Me cantas mi canción? – con cuidado sacó su ave de felpa, la había guardado entre su camiseta y su sudadera durante la tarde, la abrazó, para luego mirar por una respuesta.

– Pero ¿te dormirás? –

– Sí – respondió en un bostezo. Entonces Kai hizo una sonrisa.

– …

No importa lo que suceda

Yo siempre te protegeré

Si la oscuridad de asusta

La luz encenderé

Si el miedo te invade

Tu mano sostendré

Y aunque te molestes conmigo

Yo te entenderé

No importa lo que pase

Porque tu padre yo siempre seré.

Enfrentaremos juntos las adversidades

No habrá nadie que me aleje de ti

Siempre a salvo del peligro te guardaré

Por tus sueños velaré

Y a los ladrones de ilusiones alejaré

Y al despertar por las mañanas

A tus ojitos decir 'hola papi' veré

En mis brazos te envolveré (abrazó fuertemente a Ritsuka)

Y un beso en la frente te daré (besó dulcemente su frente)

Y ahora duerme hijo mío

Que yo te protegeré

Y recuerda siempre

Yo nunca te abandonaré

… –

Kai le cantó a su hijo, en tono quedo para arrullarlo. El pequeño tenía una expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad. Acurrucado en los brazos del ser que más parecía amar. El bicolor velaba por su sueño, lo sostenía con cuidado, como quien acuña el tesoro más preciado. Todos lo miraban, no podía creer lo que había escuchado: Kai con Ritsuka cantando para arrullarlo. Kazumi miró a cada uno por el espejo retrovisor: Max recordaba a su madre y a su padre, sus ojos cristalinos lo delataban; Kenny apretaba su laptop, también le había llegado aquella melodía. Tyson no podía entender nada, Kai amaba a su hijo, nunca lo creyó poder ver, Hilari sonreía ante aquella muestra de sutiliza, muestra de amor.

– Eso fue hermoso Kai – soltó Ray.

El ruso se despabiló, se había olvidado de las personas a su alrededor, tal y como solía hacerlo al cantarle a su hijo.

– Gracias, supongo – respondió con un leve rubor que fue desapareciendo mientras fijaba la vista en su pelirrojo.

Kazumi se sintió orgullosa, su amigo comenzaba a permitirse sentir ante los demás. El regreso fue silencioso, nadie quería despertar al pequeño. Una vez en la mansión, todos bajaron las cosas, incluso Kai con el pelirrojo en el brazo bajaba lo que su mano libre podía cargar.

– Creo que es todo, lo mejor será cenar algo, pasamos todo el día fuera y supongo que una tarde como esta merece un buen final – sugirió Kazumi.

– Supongo que tienes razón. Iré a acostar a Ritsuka en su recámara, no creo que despierte hasta mañana – asentó el bicolor.

Hiwatari salió de la sala, todos se encontraban allí. Luego de breves minutos volvió, ahora sin el pequeño.

– Estaba pensando en ordenar algo, ¿qué opinas, Kai? – inquirió la pelilavanda.

– Por mí está bien, y ¿tú, Tyson? Eres el que más come, ¿por qué no nos sugieres algo? – ironizó Kai.

– Muy gracioso… Pero ya que preguntas… Creo que pizza estará bien, con pepperoni, para empezar; una rica hawaiana, y… – Tyson.

– Tal vez quieras pedir una de cada una... – bromeó Ray.

– ¡Excelente idea, Ray! – asentó Tyson con una chispa en la mirada.

– Eso sí, que tenga ¡Catsup! – agregó Max,

El bicolor realizó una llamada, la pizzería, le harían una promoción especial pues era un pedido bastante grande, las bebidas eran gratis además de un regalo adicional. Tras treinta minutos de espera la cena llegó…

– Te has vuelto muy complaciente, Kai, mira que ordenar tantas pizzas sólo por Tyson es inverosímil – declaró Hilari.

– Supongo que, como a los niños, a Tyson también le hace falta su día especial – dijo burlándose. – Realmente no acostumbro esto, pero dada la ocasión y el día extenuante, era la mejor opción. – contestó el ruso.

– Además te dieron un buen descuento, ¿no es así?... Por cierto ¿qué clase de premio es? – cuestionó Kenny,

– Bueno, no lo sé, viene en esta caja – dijo sosteniendo un paquete rectangular, unos treinta centímetros de altura. Lo destapó con cuidado, era un poco pesado… – ¿Una botella? – dijo desconcertado.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Tyson, creo que quieren que realizamos un brindis – rió.

– No seas bobo, Tyson – pidió Hilari – Debieron creer que tendríamos una fiesta. –

– Es probable y ¿de qué es la botella? – pregunto Ray.

– Es Whisky – contestó Kazumi, que le había arrebatado la botella a Kai para echarle un vistazo.

–- Bien, ya vimos que era la sorpresa, una botella de Whisky – dijo Kai recuperando el regalo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

– ¿A dónde la llevas? – preguntó Tyson.

– No voy a permitir que se embriaguen mientras mi hijo duerme – proclamó el bicolor.

– Tienes razón Kai, y conociéndote Tyson, no dudo que con unas copas encima armes un escándalo – puntualizó Kenny.

– Además no es muy sano, creo… – agregó Max.

– Tyson, deberías razonar más, ¿en qué cabeza cabe que Kai quiera un chico ebrio en su casa? – regañó Hilari.

– Mejor dejémonos de discusiones y comamos pizza – sugirió Ray.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Mientras comían platicaban sus impresiones sobre Ritsuka. Llegaron a la conclusión de que era hiperactivo y alegre, con el carácter y determinación de Kai. Reían y comían, la noche parecía acompañaría a los chicos en su charla.


	4. Capítulo IV Shhh Nos Vemos en el Torneo

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Dejo un capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen conocer sus opiniones y propuestas, así como sus quejas XDDD

¡Saludos, gracias por sus lecturas y Reviews!

* * *

¿Papá? ¿Debo llamarte así? ¿Me criaste? ¿Me cuidaste? ¿Velaste por mí?

* * *

-oO0(** ¿Papá? **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo ****IV. Shhh… Nos Vemos en el Torneo**

Soñar y dormir son las principales actividades que se realizan por las noches, sin embargo las personas a veces optan por contar anécdotas, contar historias, para recordar viejos tiempos y para platicar sobre los actuales. Dicen que conocer a una persona en su totalidad es imposible, pero en ocasiones, como esta noche, es posible descifrar comportamientos a través del pasado.

– Ritsuka ya nos ha demostrado que juega muy bien BeyBlade, y ¿qué hay de ti, Kazumi? – cuestionó Ray.

– ¿Yo?... Pues… Creo que sé algo. A decir verdad no sé mucho, no es algo que haga a menudo, pero a veces Ritsuka quiere jugar y no siempre está Kai, así que me ha tenido que enseñar un poco – respondió la pelilavanda.

– ¡Qué sorpresa! Ritsuka y Kazumi, beyluchadores y alumnos de Kai, ¡quién lo diría! – exclamó Max.

– A mi me parece que Kai siempre ha estado dispuesto a ayudar – agregó Hilari.

– ¡Claro que no! – replicó Tyson – A nosotros nunca nos quiso enseñar nada. –

– Eso no es verdad, Tyson – refutó Kenny – Kai siempre ha querido entrenarnos, pero nunca aguantamos su ritmo o más bien no entendemos muy bien su forma de entrenar. –

– Cierto jefe, nos has querido enseñar pero no conoces muchas formas de hacerlo, eres muy exigente con nosotros, bueno eras, ¿eres así con Ritsuka y Kazumi? – cuestionó Ray.

– No es mi culpa que ustedes sean perezosos para entrenar; si mal no recuerdo me ignoraban todo el tiempo… Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Ray, Ritsuka se esfuerza mucho, debo decir que me asombra a mí también, es muy fuerte y muy hábil con el BeyBlade, él es quien me exige más de lo que podría soportar su cuerpo. Es testarudo, pero eso le permite ser constante. Y Kazumi… Bueno… Lo aprende porque Ritsuka quiere jugar casi todo el tiempo y se ha visto en la necesidad de aprender, es buena sí, pero no te agrada del todo ¿verdad? – preguntó a Kazumi.

– Es un poco complicado todo lo que se tiene que hacer para un rato de diversión. Tiene su lado divertido. – respondió.

– Y ¿desde hace cuánto que entrenan? – inquirió Max.

– Bueno Ritsuka se interesó hace unos seis meses y yo sólo tres, gajes del oficio – rió la pelilavanda.

– ¡Qué raro que no hayas dicho nada Hilari! – protestó Tyson – Regularmente estarías defendiendo a Kai, como es tu costumbre o regañándome. –

– ¿Yo? – respondió, parecía distraída. – No… Yo… – se sonrojó un poco – ¡Déjame en paz, Tyson! Yo hablo cuando quiera, no necesito que… –

– ¡Ya Hilari!, estás loca – interrumpió Tyson – ¡Oigan ya se terminó la pizza! – exclamó desviando su atención.

– Te la terminaste, querrás decir – acotó Ray.

Tyson no había parado de comer, al igual que los otros, pero el moreno lo hacía de manera desmedida…

– Aún es temprano y la comida se acabó – Tyson.

– Nunca cambiarás, Tyson – Max.

– Nunca cambiará porque es un tonto – dijo ácidamente Hilari.

– ¡No soy ningún tonto! – Tyson.

– ¡Eres un…! – Hilari.

– ¡Basta! Si Ritsuka llega a despertar por su causa, no quiero pensar en lo que les haré… – interrumpió el ruso molesto.

– Lo siento Kai, no me di cuenta de que estaba gritando – se disculpó la castaña.

– Todo es culpa de Hilari, siempre me está molestando y… –

– Y ¿por qué no le haces caso, Tyson? – lo interrumpió Kazumi.

– ¡¿Qué? – Tyson y Hilari gritaron al unísono.

Todos los miraron, ambos estaban ruborizados a más no poder…

– Y dime Kazumi ¿cómo te va en la escuela? – inquirió Ray para no seguir con un tema tan penoso para los agraviados.

– ¿La escuela?... Pues... Bien supongo… – respondió notando la intención del chino.

– Y ¿tú, Kai? – siguió Max.

– Igual que siempre – contestó secamente.

– Vamos, ¿por qué no les presumes un poco, Kai? – Kazumi.

– ¿Presumir qué? – preguntó Tyson.

– Diles Kai… – insistió la pelilavanda.

– ¿Decir qué? Todo está normal – dijo con una mirada fulminante.

– Vamos Kai… – viendo la negativa a contestar – Verán, Kai tiene el mejor promedio de la preparatoria – dirigiéndose a los demás – Eso es digno de presumir, Kai, padre y estudiante modelo – dijo volteándolo a ver.

– ¿Eso es cierto, Kai? – inquirió Hilari.

La única respuesta que obtuvo del bicolor fue un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

– ¡Bah! – exclamó Tyson – Ahora resulta que eres toda perfección – sugirió con ironía – Yo creo que haces trampa en los exámenes y por eso tienes buenas notas. –

– ¡Tyson! En vez de que hagas esos comentarios, deberías aprender de Kai, porque tú tienes el peor promedio aprobatorio – defendió Hilari al bicolor.

– ¿Les parece si cambiamos de tema? – Max en un intento de calmar la riña – ¿Por qué no nos platicas de Dranzer, Kai? –

– ¿Dranzer?, ¿qué hay que decir? Ustedes la conocen – respondió el ruso.

– No, Max se refiere al ave de felpa de Ritsuka, es muy bonita, ¿de dónde la sacaste? – aclaró Kenny.

– Bueno es el juguete favorito de mi hijo, nunca la suelta y no le gusta que la toquen. Fue un regalo de su madre – respondió.

– Tal vez por eso la lleva a todas partes, es muy bonita – agregó Ray.

– Sí, es la pesadilla de Kai por eso. No sale, no duerme, no come y no se baña si no tiene ese juguete – Kazumi.

– Es su juguete favorito, no deberías molestarlo con eso –replicó el bicolor.

– Algún día la tendrá que dejarlo, Kai, y no lo puedes consentir con eso – Kazumi a la defensiva.

– Si lo deja, será porque quiera y no lo consiento, si la quiere llevar a todas partes es su problema – Hiwatari comenzaba a sonar molesto.

– No puede ser sano que te aferres a un objeto material – Kazumi elevaba su tono de voz.

– No es solamente un objeto material, ¡es un recuerdo que le dejó su madre! –

– Entonces… Tú… – paró de gritar la pelilavanda al ver fijamente a los ojos de Kai. – Yo no sabía, discúlpame... – dijo bajando la mirada.

– No importa… – dijo de mala gana el ruso.

– ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Ray extrañado.

– Nada – cortó Kai volteando a otro lado.

– ¿Nada?... Verás, Ray, Kai conserva un recuerdo de su madre también, por eso entiende a Ritsuka, pero, como es su costumbre, no habla de eso con nadie. – Kazumi.

– Eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿Sabes? En ocasiones ayuda a sentir que tienes cerca de tus padres o algún ser querido – explicó Max. – Es probablemente lo más normal. –

– Pues no lo creo – cortó Kazumi – Yo no tengo nada de eso y no me afecta en lo más mínimo. –

– No es que te afecte tenerlo o no, es sólo que te ayuda a no olvidar – respondió Kai – Mi madre murió cuando era de la edad de Ritsuka, mi abuelo tiró todas sus fotografías, su ropa, todo lo que le recordara a ella. Era muy pequeño para grabarme su rostro, sus facciones y lo único que pude conservar fue… – se cortó su voz.

– Tu bufanda – terminó Kazumi.

– De no ser por ella, todo se hubiera ido al demonio… Tenerla cerca me recuerda su aroma, sus abrazos, su voz… – las lágrimas querían salir – Yo entiendo a Ritsuka, no es un juguete cualquiera, Kazumi, en ocasiones queremos olvidar todo, pero hay cosas que nos ayudan a seguir adelante. Tú quieres olvidar, pero yo no – terminó con voz firme.

– Perdón Kai, a veces se me olvida que todos sentimos, tienes razón, yo quiero olvidar todo y en el camino estoy hiriéndote con mis palabras – agregó Kazumi un poco avergonzada.

– No… Está bien… No es tu culpa… – pronunció el ruso evitando su mirada.

– Por eso me gustas tanto – dijo la pelilavanda pícaramente.

Todos la miraron como si hubiera dicho algo grave. Kai hizo una sonrisa extraña…

– Mejor déjate de bromas y… – decía el bicolor.

Un extraño golpe se escuchó cerca de las escaleras, voltearon todos enseguida, vieron a un pelirrojo sentado en el piso tocando su cabeza… Un llanto profundo, agudo y molesto se escuchó. Kai corrió a ver lo que ocurría. Ritsuka se había caído de las escaleras. Con regularidad se despertaba a mitad de la noche para buscar a su padre, para que éste lo arrullara de nuevo, lo hacía adormilado; la diferencia, en esta ocasión, es que Kai no estaba en su recámara por lo que el pequeño decidió ir a buscarlo a la sala, en donde había escuchado su voz… El bicolor lo alzó y notó que se sobaba su frente, entonces lo revisó asustado…

– Ritsuka, no te muevas, déjame ver que te pasó… – lo sostenía en brazos y el niño manoteaba ante el dolor intenso que sentía en su frente. – Déjame ver… – Lo revisó cuando el pequeño al fin se tranquilizó un poco.

Ritsuka tenía la frente roja y caliente a causa del golpe, fue cuando Hiwatari notó una protuberancia en el lugar. Luego de unos minutos el color púrpura de un moretón surgiendo en compañía de un chichón hizo que Kai lo acurrucara y le sobara la cabeza, lo besó a favor de la recuperación del pequeño. Kazumi se dirigió hacia la cocina, regresó con un mortero, un hielo y varias especias y hierbas…

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Tyson.

La pelilavanda se sentó en el piso, cerca de donde ahora estaba sentado Kai con Ritsuka. Colocó el hielo en el mortero, comenzó a colocar algunas especias y trituraba el hielo con el pilón, poco a poco fue agregando algunas hierbas más que llevaba consigo. Pronto se formó una pequeña pasta de color verde, era un tanto desagradable…

– Estoy preparando una pequeña pasta para que se baje ese chichón y se quite pronto ese moretón. – respondió sin detenerse.

Una vez que la pasta parecía estar lista, comenzó a untarla en la frente del pequeño…

– Está fría, Kazumi… Kazumi… Está fría… – lloraba Ritsuka, el cambio de temperatura no le había hecho gracia.

– Ya sé que está fría, pero te servirá para que ya no te duela tanto… – le decía mientras seguía untando aquella pasta verdosa.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? – preguntó Kenny.

– ¡Claro! Verán que para mañana habrá desaparecido por completo. –

– Nunca había escuchado de un remedio como ese. – replicó Ray.

– Tal vez sea porque lo inventó mi madre. – respondió.

– ¿Tú madre? – repitió Max.

– Sí, verán, mi padre golpeaba mucho a mi madre y como no le permitía ir al hospital, mi madre buscaba la manera de curarse y, como no podía salir, experimentaba con varias sustancias y de pronto salió esto. Es bastante efectivo… ¡Listo! –

– Gracias, Kazumi. – dijo el bicolor.

– De nada, con esto bastará, mañana ya no te dolerá tanto. – dirigiéndose a Ritsuka.

De repente desde un punto diferente…

– ¡Miren que dejó Ritsuka por aquí! – dijo Tyson con una sonrisa burlona. Tenía a Dranzer entre sus manos.

Kai y Kazumi miraron fijamente a Tyson…

– ¡Ah! – gritó Tyson de dolor.

Todos miraron la razón por la que el chico de gorra gritaba… Un pequeño pelirrojo mordía su brazo izquierdo. Nadie supo como había llegado hasta allí, fue sólo en un segundo el que pasó. Tyson derribó a Ritsuka con un empujón soltando así a Dranzer… Ritsuka volvió a llorar desconsoladamente…

– ¡Mira lo que hiciste Tyson! – le reclamó Hilari.

Para ese momento se acercó Hiwatari, alzó de nueva cuenta a Ritsuka y recogió a Dranzer… Cuando tuvo una de sus manos libres, dio a Tyson un golpe seco en la cabeza, aunque no muy fuerte, frunció el ceño y se alejó de él…

– ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¡¿Y por qué rayos hiciste eso? – Tyson.

– Eso te pasa por tocar a Dranzer sin permiso. – le respondió Kazumi con una sonrisa burlona – Y el golpe fue por hacer que Ritsuka llorara de nuevo. –

– ¡Pero yo qué iba a saber! Además creo que la reacción más natural, cuando alguien te muerde, es arrojarlo… – se defendió.

– Es sólo un niño, Tyson – le dijo Max.

– Niño o adulto ¡da igual! –

– No, no da igual. La próxima vez dejaré que Ritsuka de arranque la mano. – le dijo Kai molesto.

Ritsuka lloraba, parecía que no pararía.

– Cálmate, deja de llorar, por favor. – pidió el bicolor.

– Sabes que no lo hará. – agregó Kazumi.

– Creo que es un niño muy llorón. – dijo Tyson, quien contemplaba la marca que le había dejado el pequeño.

– ¡No soy un llorón! – replicó en medio del llanto.

– No, no eres un llorón, es tan solo que estás muy cansado – le dijo el ruso abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo.

– ¡Papi! – sollozaba.

– Sólo cálmate, ya pasó, mañana desaparecerá el golpe con lo que Kazumi te puso. –

El pequeño no paraba, realmente estaba muy irritado, cansado de los días anteriores. El pequeño pelirrojo comenzó a acurrucarse una vez más, sus pequeños suspiros no paraban, jalaba aire a fuerzas…

– Creo que es todo por hoy. – agregó finalmente Kazumi.

– Eso creo. – apoyó Ray. – Lo mejor será ir a descansar, mañana regresaremos a casa y Ritsuka debe dormir al igual que tú, Kai. –

Kai sólo asentó con la cabeza. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras con el pequeño todavía en brazos, comenzó a ascender sin decirles algo. Mientras tanto los que se quedaron únicamente lograron escuchar algunos susurros que probablemente Kai le dedicaba a su hijo.

– ¡Qué situación más complicada! – exhaló Kenny.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Jefe? – Max.

– Bueno, ser padre. Kai es muy joven y no dudo que sea muy responsable y eso, pero creo cometió un error al hacerse de responsabilidades a tan temprana edad. –

– Es cierto, por más que no me guste admitirlo, Kai esta vez sí se equivocó. – ese fue Ray.

– Les pido que no juzguen de esa manera a Kai. Aunque no lo crean es muy maduro y… –

– No lo juzgamos, Kazumi, solamente decimos la verdad. Desde que conozco a Kai jamás creí que pudiera pasar algo así, tan frío, tan distante y pensar que para ese entonces ya tenía un hijo… Eso me hace pensar en muchas cosas… – interrumpió Hilari.

– No sé desde hace cuanto lo conozcan, tampoco sé mucho de ustedes y su relación con él, lo que sí sé es que no permitirá que nada malo le pase a Ritsuka, si tan solo pudieran darse cuenta de lo mucho que se esfuerza para cubrir su 'error', como ustedes lo llaman, entonces sería diferente y lo apoyarían. –

– No te exaltes, Kazumi. Nosotros apoyaremos a Kai porque es nuestro amigo, no importa si se equivocó o no, contará siempre con nosotros – ese fue Tyson sorprendiendo a todos con sus maduras palabras.

– Eso es verdad, Kai es nuestro amigo y lo apoyaremos, pero debemos admitir que se equivocó esta vez. – Max.

– Espero que sea cierto, Kai tiene ya suficiente tratando de sobrellevar la situación y hace falta más que madurez para afrontarla. Como quiera que sea, debemos ir a dormir. – Kazumi.

– De acuerdo, mañana tenemos que irnos y hoy fue un día muy largo. – Hilari.

– Bien, vayan a dormir. – Kazumi, sonaba cansada.

– Claro que no, te ayudaremos a recoger todo este desorden – ese fue Ray.

– No es necesario, yo… –

– Vamos, Kazumi, no vinimos a aumentar el trabajo de esta casa. – intentó bromear Hilari.

Kazumi asentó. Comenzaron a recoger lo que había en la sala, donde habían estado cenando. Cajas de pizza, migas, vasos, platos, etc., iban siendo recogidos. Estaban acomodando los sillones que, por alguna extraña razón, estaban desalineados. El jefe aprovechó para ir a la cocina a dejar la última entrega de platos al fregadero, ya mañana tendrían la oportunidad de lavarlos. La cocina era bastante amplia, colocó los platos. No contuvo la curiosidad y comenzó a fijarse en los aparatos, todo parecía lujoso, lo último en tecnología de blancos. En ese momento escuchó a alguien llegar a la cocina. Kai venía con el pequeño Ritsuka, una vez más, en brazos. No le prestó mucha atención al Jefe, así que sentó al pelirrojo en la orilla de la barra-mesa del centro…

– Creí que habías ido a dormir, Kai – dijo tímidamente.

– Eso hice, pero Ritsuka tiene hambre. – respondió mientras se acercaba a la alacena.

– ¿No es un poco noche para cenar? – inquirió.

– Los niños no tienen noción de si es muy noche o no para comer, además está en pleno desarrollo. – sonaba bastante serio.

– Debe ser difícil cuidar tú sólo de Ritsuka. – decía mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la barra-mesa.

– No lo cuido yo sólo, Kazumi es su nana y también cuida de él. –

Para ese momento Kai mezclaba la fórmula para darle al pequeño, la agitaba en un biberón…

– Es cierto, pero igual debe ser difícil entre la escuela, la casa y Ritsuka. –

– Lo es, pero no por esa deja de ser una grata experiencia. –

– Eso creo, te ves muy feliz con él – decía mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza del pequeño.

Kai únicamente esbozó una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente eso. Ritsuka cambió su vida, le llenó un vacío que por años y años se había formado en su ser. Le dio el biberón al pequeño y lo alzó de nuevo…

– No vemos mañana. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Kenny lo miró salir de la cocina, su amigo estaba feliz, eso podía verse a kilómetros. Al igual que Kai salió de la cocina para encontrar a los chicos aún en la sala, afinando lo último de la limpieza. Se despidieron y fueron a dormir. La casa una vez más quedó en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Max, definitivamente no fue por dejar de tener sueño, sino que una necesidad fisiológica clamó por atención. Un poco somnoliento se dirigió al baño del pasillo, eran más o menos las ocho de la mañana. Al salir del baño logró escuchar el arranque de un motor, pero no prestó mucha atención a ello. Una vez más se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con los chicos y volvió a dormir. Dieron las once de la mañana y un delicioso aroma despertó a más de uno. Ray, Max y Kenny sintieron el olor de unos panqueques recién horneados, chocolate, café y tocino. Se arreglaron tan pronto como tuvieron acceso a la ducha. Se acercaron a la cocina y Kazumi junto con Hilari ya preparaban los platillos.

– ¡Buenos días, chicos! – saludó Kazumi.

– ¡Buenos días, chicas! – respondieron al unísono.

– No pensé que despertarían antes – dijo Max en medio de un bostezo.

– Bueno, ya era tarde y no podía dormir más, no acostumbró dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana – Kazumi.

– ¿Por qué no? – inquirió Ray.

– Porque Ritsuka y Kai se despiertan muy temprano, ya saben Ritsuka no desaprovecha cualquier oportunidad para pasar tiempo con su padre – aclaró Hilari, había estado conversando con Kazumi sobre el tema.

– ¡Qué rico huele! – se escuchó a Tyson acercarse, la comida hace un buen trabajo como despertador.

– ¡Vaya, Tyson! Por fin te despiertas sin la necesidad de que te griten. – molestó Hilari.

– Ya vas a empezar – replicó con fastidio.

– Mejor dejen de pelear y tomen asiento, ya llevo los platos. – indicó Kazumi.

– No te preocupes, te ayudaré – sentenció Max con entusiasmo.

– Muchas gracias – Kauzmi.

– Por cierto, Kazumi, ¿dónde está Kai? Dijiste que se despertaba temprano. – Ray

– Kai no se encuentra, salió desde temprano. – respondió al tiempo que se ponía en marcha hacia al comedor. – No debe tardar en regresar, regularmente vuelve antes del almuerzo. –

– ¿Y a dónde fue tan temprano? No me digas que a entrenar – Tyson ironizó.

– No, no fue a entrenar. Fue al cementerio. – dijo para avanzar y llegar a su sitio.

Nadie quiso agregar algo luego de esa respuesta. Se sentaron todos y cuando se disponía a comenzar a ingerir sus alimentos se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse…

– ¿Me quieres? – preguntó el pelirrojo a su padre.

Kai paró en seco, el pequeño lo miró directo a los ojos. El bicolor se inclinó hasta quedar de frente a Ritsuka…

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabes que te amo. –

– ¡Yo también, papi! – y le dio un tierno abrazo.

Llegaron al comedor y con sorpresa observó que todos le dirigían una mirada al verlo llegar…

– ¡Hola, Kai! – saludó Hilari.

– Hola – respondió secamente. – Vamos a lavarnos las manos para comer – se dirigió a Ritsuka.

El pequeño sólo asentó con la cabeza. Fueron y vinieron con rapidez. Tomaron asiento. Kazumi ya había colocado su almuerzo. El pequeño comenzó a comer animosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor el calmado ambiente…

– ¿Papá? – llamó.

– Dime –

– ¿Por qué me ven así? –

Ritsuka se había percatado de que lo miraban curiosamente, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de descubrir algo en él, se sintió un poco intimidado…

– Buena pregunta – respondió al notar de lo que hijo estaba hablando.

– Es que eres un niño muy lindo – se arriesgó Hilari.

– ¿Lindo? – replicó confuso. – ¿Papá? ¿Soy lindo? –

– Eso parece – dijo un poco divertido por la confusión del pequeño.

– ¿Tú también eres lindo? –

– Sí, tu papá también es lindo. –

– Deberías dejar de molestarme, Kazumi. – replicó Kai.

– Pero es divertido hacerlo. – se defendió.

– Para mí no lo es. – dijo sereno, no parecía molesto, pero tampoco a gusto con la situación.

– ¿Papá? – intervino el pelirrojo.

– Dime. –

– ¿El tío Ray se va a quedar para jugar conmigo mañana? – parecía esperar una respuesta afirmativa.

– No, Ray tiene obligaciones que cumplir y no podrá quedarse. – respondió.

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió con un dejo de tristeza.

– Bueno… Ray tiene que ir a la escuela, además vive un poco lejos y no puede venir sólo a jugar contigo. –

– ¿El tío Ray también va a la escuela? – preguntó sorprendido.

– Sí, Ray también va a la escuela. – parecía un poco fastidiado.

– ¿Papá? –

– Dime. –

– ¡Te quiero mucho! –

El bicolor sonrió brevemente, algo parecía molestarle… Entonces el teléfono sonó…

– Yo contesto. – se levantó rápidamente Kazumi.

El ruso asentó mientras veía a Ritsuka comer su almuerzo.

– Te levantaste muy temprano, Kai, veo que no has perdido la costumbre. – comentó Max.

– Prefiero estar despierto. – comentó en el mismo tono de fastidio.

Todos notaron su molestia, pero nadie se dignó a decir algo acerca de lo del cementerio, aunque todos sentían curiosidad, de alguna forma intuían que ese era el motivo de su desgano…

– ¿Kai?, – se acercó Kazumi luego de atender la llamada – te llaman de la compañía. – dijo para pasarle el teléfono inalámbrico.

Kai se levantó y se dirigió al estudio que estaba a unos cuantos metros de las escaleras. Ritsuka lo vio alejarse y no pudo evitar la tristeza…

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Ritsuka? – preguntó Max al notar que dejó de comer.

– Nada. – respondió sin mirarlo.

– ¿'Nada'? Te ves desanimado. – continuó Hilari.

– ¿Kazumi? – ignoró el pequeño a la castaña.

– Dime. – pidió la aludida.

– ¿Me va a dejar solito? – preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

– No, es sólo que tiene que enviar algunos archivos, pero no se irá. – le dijo mientras revolvía sus cabello y limpiaba una de las lagrimitas que se formaban en sus ojitos carmín.

– ¿Entonces se va a quedar conmigo hoy? – volvió a preguntar con un poquito de ánimo.

– No voy a ir a ningún lado hoy, Ritsuka. – le respondió Kai.

Había terminado su conversación y estaba de vuelta, no pudo sentir una opresión el pecho al ver la tristeza en el pequeño…

– ¡¿Te vas a quedar conmigo? – inquirió muy animado.

– Es domingo, ya sabes que no me gusta dejarte los domingos. – eso definitivamente era una afirmativa.

Sin pensarlo saltó para abrazarlo del cuello, definitivamente estaba feliz.

– ¿Y bien?, ¿qué querían? – interrumpió Kazumi.

– Necesitan las gráficas para la reunión de mañana, las enviaré al terminar el almuerzo. – respondió.

– ¿De qué están hablando? – se agregó Tyson, realmente sonaba confundido.

– Trabajo. – fue la respuesta seca del bicolor.

– ¿Trabajo? – la castaña estaba desconcertada. – ¿También trabajas? –

– El dinero no se da en árboles. – fue su respuesta burlona, ya no sonaba con tanto desgano.

– ¿Y en dónde trabajas? – preguntó Max.

– Trabajo en la compañía de mi padre. – respondió, al parecer se ha vuelto más comunicativo.

– Creí que no te estabas llevando bien con él. – asumió Tyson.

No recibió respuesta, definitivamente ese era él de nuevo…

– Kai no le habla a su padre. Trabaja allí porque su padre se lo ofreció, realmente no estaba muy seguro, pero dadas las circunstancias tuvo que doblegar un poco su orgullo. – aclaró Kazumi.

– Ya veo. – dijo Tyson fijando su mirada en el plato. – No sabía que tenías problemas económicos. – agregó luego de un rato.

– No los tengo. – replicó Kai – A pesar de todo Voltaire dejó un fondo bastante considerable, sin embargo debo trabajar, la vida no se trata de vivir derrochando dinero, además quiero mantener una buena vida para Ritsuka, ¿no voy a quedarme sentado a ver si el destino me pone una olla de oro enfrente o sí? –

– No, creo que no – dijo un poco apenado Tyson.

Para esos momentos Ritsuka ya había dejado de comer y ahora se dedicaba a jugar con Dranzer, de un lado a otro la hacía volar. La mayoría observaba la gracia con la que disfrutaba la compañía del ave rojiza.

– Creo que ya es tiempo de volver a casa. – dijo la castaña finalmente.

– ¿Se van tan pronto? – preguntó la pelilavanda.

– Sí, mañana tenemos que regresar a la escuela, todavía no son vacaciones, así que debemos volver. – respondió Kenny dando a conocer su compromiso con la escuela.

– Eso es verdad, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y debemos dormir lo suficiente, si no nos pasará lo que a Tyson todos los días… – agregó riéndose.

– ¡Oye! – saltó Tyson en autodefensa.

– Y ¿A qué hora se irán? – Kazumi.

– Pues si queremos llegar a tiempo, – miró Kenny su reloj – En una hora, el camino hacia la estación de autobuses es un poco largo y... –

– Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no descansan otro poco y más tarde Kai los llevará a la estación de autobuses? Deben estar aún cansados de ayer y de paso ven con más comodidad el paisaje de Kioto. – sonrió la pelilavanda.

– ¡Oh, no! No quisiéramos molestar a Kai, debe estar muy ocupado… –

– Está bien, Ray, – habló el bicolor – más tarde puedo llevarlos. –

Eso fue inquietante, Kai se ofrecía para llevarlos, realmente se estaba convirtiendo en otra persona.

– ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó un poco confuso por la actitud.

– Sí, además creo que Ritsuka no quiere que se vayan todavía. – señaló con la vista a Ritsuka.

El pequeño ahora los miraba fijamente como esperando saber algo… Había dejado de juguetear y ahora se acercaba a Ray…

– ¿Tío Ray? – llamó con una tierna vocecita.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Ritsuka? – preguntó mientras lo alzaba y sentaba en sus piernas.

El pelirrojo se acomodó mientras abrazaba a Dranzer…

– ¿Te vas a ir? –

– Así es, tengo que ir a la escuela –

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió con un dejo de tristeza.

– ¿'Por qué'? Bueno este… –

– ¿No te gusta jugar conmigo? – lo interrumpió.

– No, claro que me ha gustado jugar contigo, pero tengo obligaciones que cumplir. – declaró tratando de sonar razonable con el pequeño.

– ¿Entonces? – lo miró fijamente mientras en sus orbes carmín se formaban lagrimitas.

– Ritsuka, Ray no se va porque no quiera jugar, también tiene cosas que hacer, tal vez vuelva luego para jugar contigo. – salió el bicolor en defensa del chino.

– Pero… – iba a replicar.

– Te prometo que vendré pronto… ¡Ya sé! – exclamó Ray animado. – Mejor convence a tu papá para que participe en el torneo con nosotros y así podremos jugar dentro de poco tiempo, ¿qué te parece? ¿Me ayudas a convencerlo? –

Ritsuka saltó de repente y corrió hacia donde estaba Kai y lo miró animosamente…

– ¿Papá? – llamó.

Kai ya sabía la pregunta…

– ¿Qué ocurre? –

– ¿Qué es 'participar'? – sus facciones reflejaban confusión.

Todos casi caen de sus sillas ante la pregunta inocente del pequeño, en especial Tyson…

– Dejaras de ser Ritsuka… – dijo Kazumi divertida por las reacciones de los demás.

El ruso hizo una sonrisa de medio lado mientras el pequeño intentaba acomodarse en su regazo…

– Participar significa… –

Kai se tomó el tiempo y la paciencia suficientes para dejarle claro lo que significaba 'participar'. Cuando finalmente lo dejó claro para el pequeño…

– ¿Me entendiste? –

– Sí, papi. – dijo contento. – Ahora, ¿Qué es 'convencer'? –

El pequeño Ritsuka era bastante minucioso cuando de saber se trataba. No era la primera vez que preguntaba por palabras que no lograba entender del todo, así que Kai ya estaba predispuesto a contestar cuanta duda se le ocurriera al pequeño, su arma contra las dudas era la paciencia. En un principio cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a preguntar, Kai no estaba muy dispuesto a dar explicaciones, pero entonces el niño sólo volvía a preguntar con una mirada enternecedora que el bicolor no podía resistir y terminaba por explicar con peras y manzanas cada término. Ahora con el paso del tiempo ya sabía cómo hacer a entender a un niño de tres años sin la necesidad de enviarle una mirada mortal. Kai terminó de explicarle una vez más…

– ¿Entonces vas a participar con el tío Ray? – dijo enseguida de la explicación.

Kai no contestó. Ritsuka sin recibir respuesta verbal entendió muy bien. Descendió y subió a su cuarto.

– ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué le hiciste, Kai? – reclamó Tyson al no entender lo que había ocurrido.

– No hizo nada, Tyson, sólo le está dando tiempo para pensar. – aclaró la pelilavanda.

– Pero si no dijo nada… – se agregó Max.

– No, pero conoce a su papá. –

Kai se levantó y caminó hacia su estudio…

– ¿A dónde vas? – trató Ray.

– Tengo que enviar unos archivos, ¿recuerdas? – y sin más avanzó.

El almuerzo había terminado. Ahora todos ayudaban a Kazumi…

– Kai se veía molesto – dijo la castaña.

– Kai no está molesto, creo que únicamente es cansancio. Últimamente trata de hacer muchas cosas a la ves, le he dicho que si no es necesario hacer tanto que yo podría dejar a escuela, pero el insiste. –

La charla se mantuvo por un rato. Llegaron a la conclusión de que Kai, de una forma u otra, seguía siendo muy aprensivo con su vida. Terminaron de recoger y ahora se dirigían a acomodar sus maletas para emprender en un par de horas el regreso a casa. Kazumi fue a revisar a Ritsuka a su habitación…

– ¿Ritsuka? – llamó.

– Aquí estoy. – dijo mientras levantaba su manita para que lo viera.

Estaba sentado en el piso, cerca de una pequeña mesita en la que dedicaba su labor de dibujar. Sus colores muy bien cuidados sobre la mesa, un bloque de hojas para dibujo…

– ¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente? – le dijo mientras se acercaba a sentarse a su lado…

– No sé – se encogió en hombros. – ¿Mi papá va a ir con ellos a jugar? – preguntó mientras seguía dibujando.

– No lo sé, no se ve muy convencido. Creo que preferiría quedarse a cuidarte, ya sabes que serán vacaciones pronto. –

– Y si va con ellos, ¿me va a dejar solito? – hizo un puchero mientras detenía su acción.

– No, en dado caso que quiera participar yo te voy a cuidar – le acarició su cabello rojizo.

– Pero yo no quiero que se vaya… – una vez más sus ojitos carmín se veían empañados por las lágrimas.

– No creo que eso suceda. Tu papá no te dejaría solo. Lo más probable es que si decide participar te lleve con él. –

– Pero… –

En ese momento entró Tyson en la habitación, la puerta permanecía abierta mientras charlaban…

– ¡Hola, pequeño Ritsuka! – saludó.

– ¿Tyson? – dijo la pelilavanda extrañada.

– ¡Hola, Kazumi! Vine a ver a Ritsuka. Ya terminé de hacer mi maleta, no soy como los chicos que cargan con todo lo que se les ocurra, prefiero la practicidad. – rió un poco.

Ritsuka lo miró, ya había limpiado sus ojitos…

– ¿Me vienes a ver? – preguntó confundido.

– Sí, quiero disculparme por lo de ayer. – mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca, un gesto bastante usual en él cuando está un poco avergonzado.

– ¿Ayer? – repitió.

– Sí, ayer no debí empujarte… Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue tu chichón? – dijo mientras se le acercaba y tocaba su frente.

El pequeño únicamente parpadeó haciendo más evidente su confusión…

– ¡Oye!, ¡no tienes nada! – dijo muy sorprendido. – En verdad que esa cosa que le pusiste es muy efectiva. –

– Eso creo, Tyson. – se sintió halagada.

– ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – inquirió el pequeño espontáneamente.

– ¡Claro! – respondió Tyson animoso.

El pequeño se encaminó hasta uno de los cajones de un pequeño escritorio y sacó un rompecabezas…

– Mi papá me lo compró la semana pasada, pero no lo he podido armar, ¿me ayudas? – preguntó el pequeño mientras sobre el piso dejaba caer las quinientas piezas del rompecabezas de un paisaje de Kioto.

– ¿Esto te compró tu papá? – dijo mientras intentaba ocultar las ganas de gritarle a Kai un par de cosas sobre la diversión y los niños.

– No quería, pero yo insistí. – respondió al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso y colocaba una pieza para iniciar.

Tyson miró a Kazumi…

– Rituska no miente. – se encogió en hombros.

– De acuerdo, veamos si puedo ayudarte. –

Así se sentaron y comenzaron a armar el rompecabezas. Kazumi al notar que estaban tan entretenidos abandonó la habitación y se dirigió a continuar sus labores.

Era la vigésima vez que intentaba enviar los pesados archivos a través de correo electrónico, pero al parecer no iba a ser posible. Tomó el teléfono del estudio y marcó un número, luego de hablar unos breves minutos se dispuso a guardar las gráficas en un DVD… Una vez que terminó se disponía a salir cuando al estudio entró Kazumi…

– ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo muy seria.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – frunció un poco el ceño ante la actitud de la pelilavanda.

– ¿Piensas participar con ellos en el torneo? –

– ¿A qué viene la pregunta? –

– Ritsuka piensa que lo dejarás solo si participas en el torneo, está triste… –

Largó un suspiro y se sentó en un pequeño sillón dentro del estudio…

– Yo nada más quiero saber si lo dejarás así o no. –

– Kazumi, yo… – en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. – Adelante. –

– ¡Oh!, no sabía que interrumpía algo. – era la castaña.

Kai estaba con la mano recargada en la mejilla mirando al frente con fastidio hacia Kazumi…

– No interrumpes nada, Hilari, sólo estaba intentado averiguar qué es lo que Kai ha pensado sobre el torneo – lo miró inquisitivamente.

– Espero que hayas aceptado, Kai, los chicos no entrenan tanto si no hay quien les grite o que les haga saber que el entrenamiento es importante, eres perfecto como capitán – sonrió.

– Parece que les haces falta. – Kazumi comenzaba a sonar irónica, lo cual notó la castaña.

– ¿Me perdí de algo? – se puso nerviosa.

–Mira, Kazumi, yo no hago a un lado mis responsabilidades y si piensas que un juego es más importante estás muy equivocada, antes prefiero retirarme por completo. – diciendo esto ya molesto, el bicolor abandonó el estudio.

Hilari se quedó allí parada muy desconcertada ante la situación que acababa de presenciar y Kazumi quedó allí molesta.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿A caso estabas discutiendo con Kai? ¿Puedo saber la razón? –

Kazumi la miró un poco apenada por lo que acababa de presenciar y es que tenía sus razones para haber discutido de esa manera. Kai realmente intentaba pasar tiempo con el pequeño, pero curiosamente sólo lo hacía en su casa. Cuando llegaban a salir era únicamente al parque o a lugares no muy concurridos y cuando eso llegaba a pasar tanto el pequeño como Kai se veían distantes al grado de no hablarse durante el trayecto. Esta situación hacía pensar a Kazumi que si se decidía por ir al dichoso torneo optaría por dejar al pequeño en casa por el tiempo que éste durara. En un principio creyó que iba a ser sencillo que aceptarían e irían sin problemas, más su renuencia a aceptar la oferta hizo recordar que a Kai no le parecía mucho la escena de su hijo en público, aunque en muchas ocasiones lo intentó fue en vano saber porqué tanto rechazo al ojo público.

– Nada, es sólo que… – se detuvo antes de continuar. – Creo que si Kai va al torneo, dejará a Ritsuka conmigo hasta que vuelva. – sonaba triste.

– ¿Eso te preocupaba? – inquirió, al ver que asentaba – Deberías dejar de preocuparte, estoy segura que Kai no haría eso, no ahora que está tan cambiado, estoy segura que es porque tiene trabajo o algo sí, pero no por querer dejar a Ritsuka aquí en casa solo. – sonrió.

– Eso espero, Hilari, eso espero. – diciendo esto salió del estudio.

Hilari estaba un poco extrañada ante la actitud de la pelilavanda, pero no le prestó mucha importancia en ese momento.

Kai llegó hasta la habitación de Ritsuka en donde también encontró a Tyson sentado en el piso intentado armar el rompecabezas que el pequeño no había conseguido armar en esos días.

– Ritsuka, necesitamos hablar. – Kai ni siquiera se detuvo a ver a Tyson o a decir algo.

– Kai, mira… –

– Ahora no, Tyson. – interrumpió el ruso.

Se notaba muy serio. El pequeño se levantó de inmediato y tomó la mano de Kai y se alejaron de la habitación dejando a Tyson muy desconcertado.

Pasó una hora y nadie sabía donde se habían metido, incluso Kazumi lo ignoraba. Tyson les había contado a los chicos, mientras que Hilari prefirió callar. Pronto vieron aparecer a Rituska muy feliz en los hombros de Kai sujetando a Dranzer mientras la hacía saltar en la cabeza del bicolor. Notaron su peculiar en la felicidad del pelirrojo. Kazumi miraba inquisidoramente a Kai y éste sólo la ignoró…

– ¿Están listos para ir a la estación? – preguntó sorprendiendo a todos con su buen humor.

– Sí, eso creo – respondió Ray algo confundido por lo que le había platicado Tyson.

– Bien, pues vamos. – Bajó a Ritusuka y éste corrió hasta Kazumi.

– Kazumi, Kaumi, mira lo que me dio mi papá… – diciendo esto le enseñó un pequeño beyblade color rojo como su cabello, era pequeño y muy brillante.

– Es muy bonito, Ritsuka. – luego miró a Kai.

– Vamos, si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo se hará más tarde. – dijo sereno.

Los demás asintieron y recogieron sus maletas, todos abordaron la camioneta y llegaron a la estación luego de un camino más o menos largo. Kai no se veía molesto ya, al contrario, había mirado por el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver al pequeño platicando con Max acerca de su nuevo beyblade. Bajaron todo el equipaje, el autobús estaba a punto de salir…

– Bueno, Kai, nos dio gusto saludarte y saber que te encuentras bien junto con Ritsuka, – dijo Tyson mientras le revolvía el pelo al pequeño. – Espero que si decides entrar al torneo nos avises, ¿de acuerdo? – se escuchaba un poco decepcionado al final.

– Mi papi sí va a jugar contigo. – respondió el pelirrojo.

– ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió Ray.

– Lo estuve pensando bien y Ritsuka terminó por convencerme, ¿cierto? – mientras sostenía su manita.

– ¡Sí! – sonrió animado.

– Eso nos da mucho gusto, Kai. – la castaña miró hacia la pelilavanda como presumiendo que había tenido la razón.

– Sólo hay una cosa que quiero pedirles. – su mirada tras los mechones de cabello y su tono serio los alertó un poco.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Kai? – Tyson.

– Necesito que nadie sepa lo de Ritsuka… – hizo una breve pausa, los demás creyeron que había algo mal, incluso Hilari recordó lo que Kazumi le había comentado – … Quiero darles yo mismo la noticia. – terminó finalmente, al notar las miradas de incredulidad. – Nadie les creería. –

– Tienes razón. – dijo Ray sonriente

– Es verdad, además ya quiero ver la cara que pone el abuelo cuando se entere, siempre te pone de ejemplo, ¿sabes? – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Kai únicamente hizo una sonrisilla de medio lado.

– No te preocupes, Kai, dejaremos que des la noticia. – Kenny.

– Además será una sorpresa para todos. ¿Cierto, Hilari? – se oía animado Max.

– Sí, claro. – dijo no muy convencida la castaña.

Llegó el tiempo de abordar el autobús y así lo hicieron ya por la ventara los chicos podían ver al ruso con su hijo en hombros ondeando a Dranzer…

– ¡Adios! – gritó el pequeño.

– ¡Adiós pequeño, nos veremos pronto! – decían desde dentro del autobús.

– ¡Adiós, tío Ray! –

El autobús emprendió la marcha mientras la despedida continuaba. Ya cuando se perdió de vista….

– Muy bien, Kai, ahora tendrás que explicarme eso de 'necesito que nadie sepa lo de Ritsuka'… – la pelilavanda sospechaba algo y Kai debía darle respuestas.

– No es el momento. –

– Sí lo es. Algo me ocultas sobre Ritsuka… –


	5. Capítuo V Perdido

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Un capítulo más :D agradezco grandemente a sus lecturas y comentarios. Disfruten el capítulo y espero me dejen conocer sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, propuestas y quejas XDDD a través de un Review.

¡Saludos!

* * *

_Tus miedos serán los míos, tus batallas serán las mías… No importa si estás lejos, yo aún tu padre seré… Si tu sangre corre por mis venas, orgulloso me sentiré, pero si no… Más te amaré…_

* * *

-oO0(** ¿Papá? **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo ****IV Perdido**

– _Sí lo es. Algo me ocultas sobre Ritsuka… – _

El trayecto de regreso a casa fue muy tranquilo. Tyson y Max durmieron un rato, mientras que Hilari y Ray platicaban sus impresiones sobre Ritsuka y Kazumi; Kenny leía un libro acerca de bestias bit cuando se interesó en la plática que sostenían Hilari y Ray…

– Creo que Ritsuka es un niño muy inteligente. – declaró Hilari.

– Sí, es cierto. Es muy listo y muy activo. – agregó Ray.

– ¿Crees que Kai sea un buen padre? – preguntó la castaña.

– Sí que lo es y yo soy testigo. – saltó Kenny.

– ¿De qué hablas, Jefe? – inquirió Ray.

– El día que se cayó Ritsuka, ¿recuerdan que había ido a dejar los últimos trastos? – asentaron – Pues allí me encontré a Kai, le preparaba de cenar al pequeño. Kai no creo que sea de los que cocinen y eso, además ustedes mismos lo vieron, se ve muy feliz con el pequeño. –

– Es verdad, nunca vi a Kai tan preocupado por alguien. –

– Es porque nunca lo viste preocupado por nadie que no fuera él mismo. – se añadió Tyson.

– También se preocupaba por nosotros, Tyson. – ahora el rubio también se sumó.

– ¿Cuándo se preocupó por nosotros? – replicó.

– Vamos, Tyson, reconoce que Kai siempre se preocupó por nosotros, tan así que perdió a Dranzer por un tiempo. – recordó la castaña.

– Bueno, creo que tienen razón, pero nunca nos trató bien. – se cruzó de brazos. – Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen el abuelo y el Sr. Dickenson acerca de esto? –

– No estoy muy seguro, Tyson, pero espero que no se sorprendan demasiado como para que les de una embolia. – bromeó Ray.

– Muy gracioso, Ray. Yo creo que a todo el mundo le va a parecer increíble, si yo aún no siento que sea real. –

– Max, tiene razón. Me sorprendió mucho el cambio de Kai. –

– Tú cállate, Hilari, si a leguas se te nota que te dieron celos cuando viste a Kazumi – molestó Tyson.

– ¿Yo? ¿y por qué habría de sentir celos de Kazumi? – inquirió la castaña sin entender a lo que se refería Tyson.

– Ni que no supiéramos que estás enamorada de Kai. – luego de decir esto Tyson lanzó una carcajada.

Hilari miró a todos allí en el autobús, la habían descubierto y los ojos de sus compañeros le decían que ellos también lo sabían. Ruborizada a más no poder comenzó a divagar en excusas. El resto del camino fue bastante incómodo para castaña…

– Bien, Kai, ya estamos en casa y creo que es el momento, ¿no? – dijo Kazumi notablemente molesta.

Habían dejado la estación de autobuses hacía más de una hora, tiempo en que Kai había intentado postergar lo inevitable, un silencio total inundó el trayecto a casa.

– Kazumi, no me hagas esto. – pidió con nerviosismo.

– Mira, Kai, soy tu amiga y la nana de Ritsuka, creo que merezco un poco de sinceridad de tu parte. –

– Eso lo sé… – bajó la mirada.

En su cabeza había una revolución interna, una lucha entre decir la verdad y encontrar un apoyo a costa de la seguridad del pequeño; o mentir, perder a una amiga y resguardar la seguridad del pelirrojo…

– Y ¿bien? – presionó.

El tiempo transcurría y el ruso sentía cada vez más la inquisidora mirada de la pelilavanda.

– Kazumi, yo… Yo no quiero que pienses que fui egoísta al no decirte desde el principio, pero la realidad es que tengo miedo de que algo malo le pueda pasar a Ritsuka. –

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– Mira, hace tiempo – tomó lugar en el sofá del estudio – yo estuve entrenando en una abadía, para mi abuelo. –

– Eso ya me lo dijiste. – interrumpió

– En esa abadía sucedieron muchas cosas que no quisiera recordar, que estoy seguro es mejor no hablar. –

– Sigo sin entender. –

– Allí había un hombre a cargo, su nombre era Boris Valkov. Ese hombre buscaba quién-sabe-qué- cosa en nosotros, niños. Nos hizo mucho daño, es por eso que no tengo buenos recuerdos. Si yo expongo a Ritsuka, ellos podrían quitármelo, llevárselo lejos de mí. – sintió un nudo en la garganta.

– ¿Y por qué habrían de hacer eso? –

– Kazumi, yo denuncié a mi abuelo por lo que hacía, por eso desapareció y, luego de eso, recibí amenazas constantes, no quiero poner en riesgo a Ritsuka. – pidió casi en súplica.

Kazumi bajó la mirada, meditaba cada palabra que el bicolor había pronunciado. Estudiaba con detenimiento cada situación. Kai tenía la razón, ella recordaba bien. Hacía unos meses recogiendo la habitación del bicolor encontró un par de sobres dentro de una caja bajo la cama, estaban bien acomodados, en la parte externa tenían escritos con letras de recortes: _Para Kai_; eso la hizo estremecerse al instante. Ritsuka podría ser el nuevo objetivo.

– Entiendo. – dijo al fin. – Entonces ¿qué propones? –

Tres semanas pasaron desde aquel reencuentro sorpresivo. El torneo estaba a punto de dar inicio. Beyluchadores iban y venían, los fanáticos se acomodaban en las gradas en busca de la mejor vista para la inauguración y los comentaristas anunciaban el pronto inicio. Los equipos conocidos ya estaban allí, al igual que unos cuantos nuevos, futuras promesas dentro del mundo del beyblade, algunos novatos.

Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny y Hilari ya esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su capitán, estaban en el pequeño camerino que ofrecían a los equipos con experiencia. Eran las cinco y quince minutos, la inauguración sería a las seis y los nervios crecían, Kai siempre había sido puntual. Si previo aviso la puerta se abrió y, para desilusión de los chicos, era el abuelo Granger y el Sr. Dickenson…

– ¡Sr. Dickenson! ¡Abuelo! – expresó Tyson con sorpresa.

– Claro, chico, ¿pues a quién esperabas? – inquirió el abuelo Granger.

– En realidad esperábamos a Kai. – respondió Ray.

– Así que lo pudieron convencer de participar. – afirmó el Sr. Dickenson.

– Así es, Sr. D – Tyson hizo una 'V' de victoria mientras sonreía.

– Me alegra mucho que Kai decidiera participar por última ocasión. Es un alivio que haya accedido, ya que en los torneos pasados por más que insistí, no quiso. – dijo el anciano.

– Bueno, ya tendrá tiempo de explicarle porqué, Sr. Dickenson. – su tono era un poco burlón.

Recibió un golpe en las costillas gracias a la castaña, quien se ayudó con su codo.

– ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? – replicó molesto.

– Por hablar de más. – se divirtió Max con la expresión de enojo de su amigo.

El Sr. Dickenson y el abuelo Granger los miraron sin entender la situación…

– Lo que Tyson trata de decir es que Kai quiere explicar personalmente lo que ocurrió y pues creo que a Tyson se le iba a pasar la promesa que hizo de dejarlo dar explicaciones. – intervino el Jefe.

– Bueno, bueno, eso no es muy importante ahora que Kai estará aquí. Me da mucho gusto que cierren esta etapa de sus vidas juntos, como iniciaron. – sonrió el Sr. Dickenson.

En ese momento entro una chica de cabello lavanda hasta los hombros y ojos grises. El abuelo Granger y el Sr. Dickenson la observaron con detenimiento, traía consigo una pequeña maleta al hombro…

– ¡Kazumi! – exclamó Tyson como saludo.

– ¿Tyson? – contestó un poco desconcertada por la emotividad del chico de gorra.

– ¡Buenas tardes, jovencita! – saludó el Sr. Dickenson.

– ¡Buenas tardes! – hizo una reverencia – Usted debe ser el Sr. Dickenson, ¿no es así? – sonrió amablemente.

– Así, es y usted… –

– Mi nombre es Kazumi Hiroza, soy amiga de Kai. – se presentó.

– ¿Así que el chico Kai ya está aquí? – casi afirmó el anciano.

– Sí, así es, no debe tardar… –

En ese momento la figura del bicolor se hizo presente, consigo traía una pequeña mochilita roja, mientras que en sus brazos cargaba un pequeño pelirrojo. El pequeño permanecía dormido, recargando su figurita en el pecho del padre, mientras que la cabecita descansaba en el hombro izquierdo, uno de sus bracitos caía frágilmente al costado, mientras que el otro sostenía un ave rojiza de felpa.

– Creí que esperarías un poco más. – se dirigió Kazumi al bicolor.

– No tenía caso, además ya es muy tarde. – respondió con su tono frío de siempre.

El Sr. Dickenson y el abuelo Granger lo observaron con detenimiento. Lo escanearon de arriba abajo, algo estaba diferente… ¡Claro! ¡El pelirrojo!

– … – se aclaró la garganta el Sr. Dickenson. – ¡Hola de nuevo, Kai! – dijo sin quitar la mirada del pequeño.

– Sr. Dickenson, no esperaba verlo por aquí justo ahora, creí que estaría afinando los detalles de la inauguración. – respondió mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que había dentro del camerino.

Con cuidado, Kazumi colocó una pequeña manta en la banca y enseguida Kai depositó con delicadeza la figura del pequeño pelirrojo. Sus movimientos eran sumamente cuidadosos para no despertar al pequeño.

– Me alegra mucho volverte a ver, después de estos dos años de retiro, Kai. – el Sr. Dickenson.

– Gracias, supongo. – dijo un poco bajo.

El Sr. Dickenson miró a su amigo, el abuelo Granger, para intentar buscar una manera de indagar en la nueva personita en la habitación, éste entendió enseguida…

– Hace mucho que no te veía, chico. Y dinos ¿quién es ese pequeñín que viene contigo? –

Todos esperaron atentos a la respuesta de Kai, incluso Kazumi lo hizo…

– ¿Papá? – surgió una vocecita adormilada.

El pequeño escuchaba susurros entre sueños, algo interrumpía su siesta…

– ¿Estás bien? – inquirió el bicolor.

– ¿Dónde estamos, papi? – preguntó mientras con su manita alejaba la nubosidad en sus ojitos carmín; miró a su alrededor y vio rostros nuevos.

En un salto el pequeño se pegó al pecho paterno, ocultando así su carita de los presentes. Aferró sus manitas al cuerpo del ruso, mientras éste le brindaba un abrazo protector que lo tranquilizara de su pequeña temblorina.

– Tranquilo, tranquilo. – le decía bajito. – ¿Sr. Dickenson? ¿Sr. Granger? – llamó – Éste es mi hijo, Ritsuka. – pronunció firmemente. – Ritsuka, ellos son el Sr. Dickenson y el Sr. Granger, el abuelo de Tyson. – se dirigió al pequeño, quien aún se ocultaba.

Los ancianos se miraron intrigados. El Sr. Dickenson carraspeó mientras que su amigo, el abuelo Granger, rascaba su nuca como si con ello fuera a comprender mejor la situación.

– ¿Perdón? – pronunció atontado el Sr. Dickenson.

– Ritsuka, su nombre es Ritsuka y es mi hijo. – repitió intentando despegar al pequeño de su cuerpo. – Vamos, Ritsuka, quedamos en que no harías esto. – entre más se esforzaba Kai en despegarlo, el pequeño pelirrojo más se aferraba – Lo siento, es que es muy nervioso. – se disculpó el bicolor, cuando al fin logró separarlo un poco.

Lo miró a los ojos y de sus ojitos carmín unas lagrimitas se formaron.

– Tengo miedo – dijo temeroso.

– Pero no te va a pasar nada – lo consoló. – Anda, saluda al Sr. Dickenson y al Sr. Granger. – ordenó sutilmente, cosa que sorprendió a los mayores.

Ritsuka se paró al frente de los ancianos hizo una pequeña reverencia y se presentó…

– Mu… Mucho gusto – tartamudeó. – Mi nombre es Ritsuka Hiwatari – dijo nerviosos y mirando al piso para enseguida correr tras las piernas de Kai.

Se aferraba con fuerza a su pierna izquierda…

– ¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar? – dijo entusiasta Ray.

El pequeño soltó la pierna de su padre y corrió…

– ¡Tío Ray! – gritó alegremente mientras saltaba para que lo alzara.

– ¡Oye! Te olvidas de mí también. –

– ¡Tío Tyson! – saltó una vez más para correr hacia el chico de gorra.

– Eso es, yo también soy tu tío – repitió orgulloso Tyson, mientras dirigía una mirada de autosuficiencia hacia los demás.

– ¿No piensas saludar a los demás? – inquirió Kazumi.

– Sí – dijo un poco apenado y despacito descendió del abrazo que le brindaba Tyson para saludar a los otros. – Hola, tío Max; hola, tío Kenny; hola, tía Hilari. – su vocecita era muy tierna y amable, aunque a estos tres últimos los saludó con menos entusiasmo que los dos primeros.

– ¡Hola! Rituska, mira que tengo para ti. – anunció Max, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba unas tabletas de chocolate amargo.

Al pelirrojo le brillaron sus ojitos carmín al ver aquello, pero a quien no le causó mucha gracia fue al bicolor…

– No le des chocolotes. – dirigió una mirada casi mortal.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconcertado el rubio.

– Porque tienen mucha azúcar y no quiero que se ponga hiperactivo, no es bueno para su salud. – explicó con su tono frío.

– … – rió un poco Max. – Si es por eso no te preocupes, porque estos chocolates son sin azúcar, mi mamá también me prohibió los dulces. – se carcajeó un poco más.

Kai se acercó al rubio y tomó los chocolates, luego de inspeccionarlos un poco decidió que eran aptos para el pequeño. Tomó una tableta y cortó un trozo pequeño.

– Ten, procura no ensuciarte. – su voz era fría para ese momento. – Agradece a Max.

El pequeño colocó el trozo de chocolate en su boquita y lo saboreó, miró hacia el rubio…

– Muchas gracias, tío Max. – su tono de agradecimiento bien pudo derretir a las personas allí presentes, pues sonaba bastante curiosa además de tierna.

El resto de los chocolates los guardó en la maleta que Kazumi había dejado en la banca…

– … – carraspeó el anciano Dickenson en un intento de llamar la atención del bicolor – Me da gusto conocer al pequeño Rituska, pero me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, Kai. – pidió con nerviosismo.

– Bien. Kazumi, cuida a Ritsuka, no tardo mucho. –

La aludida asentó y vio como el ruso salía de allí, pero…

– No me dejes. – suplicó el pelirrojo.

– No te voy a dejar, solamente iré a hablar con el Sr. Dickenson un momento. – le dijo con una voz cariñosa.

– Quiero ir contigo. – hizo un puchero.

– Tranquilízate, no quiero que hagas un berrinche ahora, – su tono era firme, más bien una orden. – Ve con Kazumi y aguarda a que vuelva. – diciendo esto último revolvió el cabello del pequeño y le hizo un ademán para que fuera hacia donde estaba Kazumi.

Sin reprochar más hizo lo que le mandaron y se agarró de la mano de Kazumi, mientras que sacaba de su pequeña sudadera azul cielo su ave de felpa, la abrazó fuertemente e hizo un ademán de adiós a su papá.

Una vez en la oficina del Sr. Dickenson…

– Disculpa que haya tenido que traerte hasta aquí, pero… –

– Entiendo, necesita una explicación. – interrumpió.

– Si no es mucha molestia, creí que estabas bien, desde que se fue tu abuelo tenía tu tutoría y no me habías comentado nada de esto, ¿qué está pasando? – inquirió preocupado.

– A usted no puedo mentirle, más aún necesito de su ayuda. –

– Espero poder hacerlo si me dices qué está ocurriendo. –

– Es una historia un poco larga. –

– Tenemos hasta la inauguración. Así que tenemos más de media hora. ¿De dónde salió Ritsuka? –

– Bien. Ritsuka es… –

Vio cómo su padre se alejaba por el pasillo, mientras se sujetaba de la mano de la pelilavanda. Bajó su mirada y sintió cómo las miradas nuevamente se iban sobre él, sin embargo la que sintió con más incomodidad fue la que le dirigió el abuelo Granger. Inconscientemente se ocultó tras las piernas de Kazumi al notarlo…

– Vamos, Rituska, no te pasará nada. – lo jaló un poco.

– Me miran raro, Kazumi. –

– Es porque estás muy nervioso, pero todo estará bien. – le sonrió mientras lo miraba divertida.

– Vamos, pequeñín, no te pasará nada, el abuelo está aquí para cuidarte. – pronunció el abuelo Granger, al tiempo que se acercaba al pelirrojo.

Retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar arrinconado, a lo cual Kazumi no respondió impidiéndole el acceso al Sr. Granger, sino al contrario, le dio espacio para que se acercara al pequeño.

– ¿Quién es usted? – cuestionó muy nervioso, se notaba un ligero temblor en su cuerpecito.

– Tranquilo, Rituska, es mi abuelo. También lo puedes llamar abuelo. – se acercó Tyson.

– ¿Abuelo? – repitió todavía nervioso. – ¿Qué es abuelo? – inquirió dejando su nerviosismo y viendo fijamente a Tyson.

– Creo que no fue muy buena idea decirle eso, Tyson. – se burló Hilari.

– Tú no te burles – la miró con despreció fingido. – Bueno abuelo es, este… Ah… Abuelo es el papá de tu papá. – sonrió ante su propia respuesta.

– ¿Eres el papá de mi papá? – cuestionó tomando más confianza hacia el Sr. Granger.

– No, pequeñín, pero soy el padre del padre de Tyson, Tyson es mi nieto y como eres un niño muy inteligente puedes llamarme abuelo. – le brindó una sonrisa.

En su rostro se podía ver la confusión ante aquellas palabras. Frunció su entrecejo con nerviosismo una vez más. Luego corrió hacia Kazumi…

– Quiero a mi papá. – le dijo mientras la pelilavanda lo alzaba.

– Tranquilo, ahora que vuelva tu papá le preguntas qué es abuelo, ¿correcto? – el pequeño asentó no muy seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

– Estoy seguro de que Kai te explicará muy bien lo que es abuelo. – le dijo Ray mientras se le acercaba.

– Tío Ray, te extrañé mucho. – le decía mientras se jalaba para que lo cargara el chino.

La pelilavanda no se negó y le cedió al pequeño.

– ¿Por qué no me platicas qué es lo que has hecho? – preguntó para darle tiempo al abuelo Granger de que se familiarizara con la nueva situación, puesto que estaba seguro estaba igual que ellos cuando recién conocieron al pequeño.

– Pues fui al parque y… – se alejaron un poco en uno de los rincones y se sentaron a platicar en una banca.

Los demás se quedaron viéndolo desde lejos, luego el abuelo Granger habló…

– El chico Kai me ha dejado sorprendido. – dijo rascándose la nuca, tal como su nieto.

– Es por eso que no participó en los torneos pasados, abuelo – acotó Tyson, aclarando las dudas que habían tenido tiempo atrás.

– Sí que era un buen motivo para faltar. –

– ¿Ves cómo Kai no es tan perfecto? Y tú siempre me lo pones como ejemplo. – se quejó.

– Y lo sigo haciendo, mira que valentía de su parte dejar lo que le gusta por una responsabilidad así, además presentar a su hijo sin pena, eso deberías aprender, la responsabilidad. – cruzó los brazos, esperando de antemano la queja de Tyson.

– ¡Pero abuelo! Recuerdas la edad que tiene Kai, ¿verdad? –

– Claro, pequeñín, es un año mayor que tu y a pesar de todo parece todo un adulto responsable. – sin duda alguna eso haría enojar mucho al chico de gorra.

Luego de un rato de asimilar los hechos todos comenzaron a platicar de una manera más normal, sin mirar tan detenidamente al pelirrojo, que para esos momentos estaba sentado a un costado de Kazumi, esperando pacientemente el regreso de su padre. Estaba sumamente callado y quieto, podría pensarse que no estaba allí. Los demás hablaban de las expectativas que tenían sobre el torneo y sobre los viajes que tendrían que realizar, así como compartieron el lugar de la final, Kioto. Kazumi se mostró interesada, puesto que si llegaban a la final podrían volver a casa y festejar allí el triunfo, si es que ganaban y así mismo, darle oportunidad a Ritsuka de alejarse del bullicio que lo ponía tan nervioso.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Ritsuka? – inquirió Kenny al notar un poco raro al pequeño.

Hacía un rato que mordía su labio inferior y miraba desesperadamente hacia Kazumi, pero esta seguía platicando por lo que no le prestó mucha atención, sus piernitas parecían muy juntas y los movimientos en sus piecitos denotaban nerviosismo, se notaba tenso, al igual que lagrimitas se formaban en sus orbes carmín.

– ¿Kazmi? – llamó el aludido.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – respondió la pelilavanda.

El pequeño no contestó pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

– ¿Qué le pasa, Kazumi? – se interesó la castaña.

– Quieres ir al baño, ¿cierto? – Ritsuka asentó sin dejar de morder su labio inferior. – Debiste decirme luego, pero no te hubieras aguantado, traes tu calzoncito entrenador. – le dijo la pelilavanda.

– Quiero ir al baño. –

– De acuerdo, vamos – se puso de pie.

– Yo puedo llevarlo, Kazumi. – intervino Tyson.

– No te preocupes, yo… –

– Vamos, el tío Tyson puede hacerlo, ¿verdad, Ritsuka? –

El pequeño ya no aguantaba más y asentó con la intención de llegar al baño de la manera más rápida posible. Kazumi accedió no muy convencida. Tyson salió del camerino con el pequeño de la mano. Caminaron unos cinco minutos y no llegaban al baño, el pequeño ya no podía aguantar más, Tyson parecía perdido. Unos pocos metros más adelante encontraron lo que buscaban. De inmediato en pequeño hizo su labor, mientras Tyson husmeaba quién-sabe-qué-cosa en los lavabos, dándole así más 'privacidad' al pequeño. Una vez que terminó se dirigió a Tyson para que lo ayudara a llegar al lavamanos y así tallar sus manitas con jabón. Tyson accedió y pronto terminó aquello. Salieron del baño y avanzado unos tres metros, ya fuera del pasillo que conducía a los baños, el campeón mundial también sintió la necesidad de _desahogar su conciencia_, por lo que soltó al pequeño Ritsuka de su agarre…

– Espera aquí, no te muevas, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo al pequeño, este asentó algo confundido. – Yo también tengo que ir al baño – susurró para enseguida correr hacia los sanitarios.

El pequeño se quedó mirando la dirección por donde se fue Tyson, pero pronto su vista se fue empañando de personas, muchas personas. Retrocedió unos pasos. Había tanta gente como jamás había visto, comenzó a temblar…

– Entonces eso es lo que pasó… – meditó unos segundos – ¿Por qué no me dijiste desde hace tiempo? – recriminó un poco.

– No quería molestarlo, pero los chicos llegaron y presionaron mucho. Yo no tenía contemplada esta situación –admitió.

– Entiendo, Kai. Ahora lo más importante es la seguridad del pequeño Ritsuka. –

– Esa será siempre mi prioridad. –

Estaba muy asustado y entre los empujones que recibía perdió de vista el sitio donde Tyson lo había dejado. Buscó ansiosamente a Tyson entre el tumulto, mas las personas que lo miraban se acercaban para tocar sus suaves mejillas y decirle lo bonito que era. La última mujer que lo hizo lo dejó muy adolorido y lo asustó mucho, por lo que salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de la mujer. Corrió hasta que chocó con alguien: cabello lavanda y ojos grises…

– ¿Estás bien, Bryan? –

– Tú qué crees, idiota – siseó adolorido.

De repente el pelilavanda escuchó un sollozo.

– ¿Estás bien, niño? – preguntó mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

El niño no respondió, simplemente se asustó y se hizo bolita…

– ¿Ves lo que pasa por no fijarte por dónde caminas? –

– Cállate, Spencer. No tengo la culpa de que este niño viniera corriendo sin fijarse por donde iba. – se fijó en el pequeño que aún no se levantaba y temblaba. – Oye ¿estás bien? –

– ¡Quiero a mi papá! – sollozó.

– Bueno, ya sé que debes querer a tu papá, pero ¿dónde está? – inquirió Spencer.

– No seas idiota, Spencer, si venía corriendo es seguro que no sabe dónde está. – le dio un golpe en el brazo. – ¿Cierto, niño? –

El pequeño acentó.

– Y ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó Spencer.

– Rit… Rit… Ritsuka – tartamudeó.

– Muy bien RitRitRitsuka, ¿cómo se llama tu papá? –

– No seas tonto, no se llama RitRitRitsuka, se llama sólo Rituska. – le propinó otro golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Oye! – protestó – Yo no tengo la culpa de que lo haya dicho así. –

– No, pero si fueras más inteligente te darías cuenta de que tiene miedo, sólo mira cómo tiembla. –

Spencer miró al pequeño que ya estaba a punto de las lágrimas…

– ¡Oh! Lo siento, no era mi intención. –

Ante estas suaves palabras de Spencer, Ritsuka comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Ves lo que hiciste? Eres un tonto, Spencer. – le dio otro golpe.

– Deja de golpearme, yo no fui quien chocó con él. – se defendió.

– No, pero lo hiciste llorar. –

– ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? – intervino una tercera persona.

– ¿Papá? – se despejó el pequeño, mirando fijamente al recién llegado.

– '¿Papá?' ¿Eres el padre de este niño, Yuriy? – inquirió con una ceja levantada Bryan.

– No seas idiota, ¿cómo rayos va a ser mi hijo? –

– Pues su cabello es idéntico al tuyo y tú mismo lo oíste, te llamó 'papá' –

– Yo no tengo hijos, Bryan… Y por cierto ¿de dónde sacaron a este niño? –

– No lo sacamos de ningún lado, chocó con Bryan y lo único que logramos saber es que se llama RitRitRitsuka. –

– Ritsuka, Spencer, Ritsuka. –

– Déjame en paz, Bryan, yo únicamente repito lo que el niño nos dijo. –

– ¡Basta los dos! – se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño que yacía de rodillas tallando sus ojitos, liberándolos de las lágrimas. – ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? –

– Me… Me llamo Ritsuka. – dijo muy nervioso.

– Muy bien, Ritsuka, ¿sabes dónde está tu papá? – movió negando el pequeño – ¿no sabes? – volvió a negar.

– Es obvio que no sabe, Yuriy, por eso está perdido – acotó Bryan, a lo que el aludido envió una mirada denotando un: '_Cállate_'.

– Muy bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?, ¿te sabes tu apellido? –

– … - el pequeño asentó. – Ritsuka Hiwatari. – respondió entre suspiritos.

– Muy bien… ¡¿Hiwatari? – se exaltó un poco Ivanov.

– Sí, Ritsuka Hiwatari. – reafirmó el pequeño.

Tyson salió del sanitario muy relajado ahora. Caminó hasta donde había dejado al pequeño, pero ésta ya no estaba allí. Miró a los alrededores y preguntó a varias personas que estaban allí, pero nadie le supo dar razón, salvo una pequeña de unos diez años que apuntó con su manita hacia donde lo vio correr. Tyson emprendió la marcha hacia donde le señalaron. Caminó unos cinco minutos y nada. Se comenzaba a preocupar…

El Sr. Dickenson y Kai se dirigían hacia el camerino, tenía que iniciar el evento y tendrían que reunirse en la explanada todos los equipos.

Kazumi comenzó a preocuparse luego de quince minutos en los que no se veía venir Tyson, Ray intentó tranquilizarla diciéndole que seguramente se había encontrado con un par de fanáticas para dar autógrafos, pero eso no la tranquilizó ni un poco, sin embargo intentó sonreír. La puerta una vez más fue abierta, pero no era Tyson, sino el bicolor. Con la mirada inspeccionó la habitación buscando a su pequeño, mas no estaba allí.

– ¿Dónde está Ritsuka? – preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo.

– Tranquilízate, Kai, Tyson lo llevó al baño. – respondió Max.

– ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? – su respiración aumentaba su ritmo.

– Tiene más de veinte minutos. – respondió Kazumi esta vez.

– ¡¿Veinte minutos? – gritó. – ¿Dónde rayos se supone que estabas, Kazumi? –

– ¡Cálmate, Kai! Tyson se ofreció a llevarlo al baño, no es tan grave, deben haberse quedado dando algunos autógrafos. – defendió Ray.

En ese momento se divisó la figura del campeón mundial llegar, pero no traía consigo al pelirrojo.

– ¿Dónde está Rituska? – siseó furioso.

– Este… Yo… Bueno… –

– ¿Dónde-está-Rituska? – repitió conteniendo el enojo hasta donde podía.

– Este… – y ya no puedo seguir más ante la mirada de gélida de Kai – Lo perdí – bajó la mirada.

– ¡Maldita sea! – empuñó las manos.

– ¡Calma, Kai! Lo encontraremos, no debe estar lejos. – intervino el Sr. Dickenson.

Sin decir más Kai se dirigió hasta la salida, en donde se topo con un trío de rusos…

– ¿De casualidad de te perdió esto? – ironizó Yuriy.

– ¡Ritsuka! –

En unos segundos el pequeño ya estaba en brazos del bicolor…

– ¡Papá! – dijo llorando el pequeño.

El equipo de rusos se miraron entre sí…

– ¿Es tu hijo? – se atrevió el pelilavanda.

– ¡Kai! – se detuvo ante los presentes Kazumi.

– ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? – inquirió Spencer muy confundido.

Sin decir una palabra se dirigieron hasta el camerino una vez más, todos estaban sentados esperando una explicación, al menos los rusos.

– Este es Ritsuka y es mi hijo – respondió el bicolor luego de un rato. – Cumplirá cuatro años en un mes y medio, justo cuando termine el torneo. –

– Ya decía yo que esos ojos los había visto en algún lado. – haciendo referencia en los ojitos carmín del pequeño.

– ¡Cállate, Bryan! – le dio un codazo Spencer.

– ¡Basta los dos! – regañó Yuriy.

– ¿Estás bien, Ritsuka? – los ignoró el bicolor, a lo que el pequeño asentó. – ¿No te hicieron nada? –

– ¡Oye! ¿Quiénes crees que somos? – Bryan protestó.

– Nada, me ayudaron a encontrarte – levantó su carita que había mantenido gacha.

– Gracias. – se dirigió a los rusos amablemente.

Esto los desconcertó mucho.

– Ritsuka. – llamó firmemente. – ¿Por qué dejaste a Tyson? –

El pequeño bajó la mirada.

– ¿Por qué lo regañas? – saltó Tyson en defensa del pelirrojo.

– No te metas. – siseó molesto. – Te hice una pregunta – repitió con una mirada gélida.

– Había muchas personas – contestó en un susurro. – Me puse muy nervioso y… – sus ojitos se inundaron de lágrimas; de un salto corrió una vez más a los brazos del bicolor. – ¡Tenía mucho miedo! – comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

– Cálmate – le dijo dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba. – Sabías que esto pasaría, ¿no platicamos de esto? – el pequeño asentó sin despegarse. – ¿Entonces? –

– Tenía miedo – volvió a sollozar.

El bicolor lanzó un suspiro…

– Esto no va a funcionar. – dijo para sí resignado.

– ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió curioso Tyson.

– A Ritsuka le da mucho miedo estar entre tantas personas, si esto sigue así le podría dar un ataque de nervios y no permitiré que eso suceda. – remarcó al final. – Lo siento mucho, pero será mejor que me retire. – dijo un poco decepcionado.

– Pero… – intervino Tyson.

– Kazumi, recoge todo, será mejor volver antes de que anochezca. –

– Como digas. – la decepción también estaba presente en su voz.

– No, yo quiero jugar. – dijo el pequeño despegándose un poco de su padre.

– Ya habíamos hablado de esto y no va a funcionar. – le recalcó con paciencia.

– Me voy a portar bien. – hizo un puchero.

– No se trata de que te portes bien o no, Ritsuka. Se trata de que te asustan mucho las personas, ¿recuerdas lo que te pasó la última vez? – el pequeño bajó la mirada.

– ¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó la castaña.

– A Ritsuka le dio un ataque de pánico, tuvimos que ir al hospital. – contestó la pelilavanda.

– Lamento los inconvenientes… – se disculpaba el bicolor.

– ¡No me quiero ir! – gritó el pequeño mientras saltaba para correr a esconderse tras Ray.

– Ritsuka… –

– No me quiero ir, me prometiste que jugaríamos todos juntos. – siseó molesto el pequeño.

– No hagas esto más difícil. – pidió el bicolor de manera imperativa.

– ¡No! – retó el pelirrojo.

– Si así lo quieres… – se acercó a Ray dispuesto a cumplir con lo que tenía en mente…

– Así no funcionan las cosas, Chico. – intervino el abuelo Granger. – El pequeñín tomó su decisión y según veo tu tienes que cumplir tu parte. – lo miró fijamente.

– Esto no se trata de ver quién cumple el capricho de quién, se trata de su salud y seguridad, Sr. Granger. – le dijo de igual forma.

– Entiendo tu punto, pero ¿qué podría pasarle? Estamos todos aquí para cuidarlo. – dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes.

Kai se incomodó al notar todas las miradas sobre él, incluso la de Kazumi, había perdido los estribos. Suspiró desganado…

– Sé que están dispuestos a cuidarlo, pero no es un juego, no se trata solamente de sus nervios, es más que eso. – dijo apartando la mirada, viendo cómo el pequeño relajaba su agarre del pantalón de Ray. – Se trata del madito pasado. – crispó molesto.

– ¿Boris? – inquirió más con seguridad que de otra cosa.

– Así es, Yuriy. Boris. No quiero que te pase nada malo. – se dirigió con ternura al pequeño.

Sin pensarlo más corrió a abrazarlo.

– Si te preocupa ese infeliz, descuida; nosotros le daremos su merecido. – proclamó Bryan.

– Ahora resulta que te preocupan los niños – molestó Spencer.

– Siempre me han gustado. – todos los presentes le dirigieron una mirada de desconcierto. – ¿Qué? Aaah ¿no me digan que no me creen? – no recibió respuesta, salvo unas miradas – Aunque no lo crean siempre he tenido un afecto por los niños, ya sé que tengo facha de homicida, pero no para con los niños ehh. – su torno era irónico, casi bromista.

– Deja de decir estupideces… – Spencer.

– Por eso se llevan bien con los niños, si ustedes también lo son – siseó Yuriy con una vena saltada en la sien.

– ¿Yuriy? – cuestionó Max.

– ¿Qué? – contestó el pelirrojo de ojos azules.

– ¿Te llamas Yuriy? – se veía desconcertado.

– Sí, mi nombre es Yiriy Ivanov. Tala es un sobrenombre. – explicó sintiendo la necesidad de apartar las miradas de él.

– Ustedes… Son extraños – dijo Hilari.

– Aaah, ni que tu fueras perfecta, niña – se defendió Byran.

– Son irritables. – recomentó la castaña.

– Mira, porrista de… –

– Déjense de tonterías y mejor demos la oportunidad de que Kai diga lo que parece que tiene que decir antes de decidir si se va o se queda. – Yuriy era bastante maduro en sus palabras, ahora sabían porqué era el capitán.

– Yo, no sé… – dudó. – No quiero arriesgarte de esa manera tan absurda. – se dirigió al pequeño.

– Me lo prometiste. – frunció su ceño.

– Ya sé lo que te prometí, pero… –

– Yo quiero verte jugar. – interrumpió de nuevo con su vocecita que clamaba atención.

– Ritsuka… – el pequeño se aferró al bicolor con mucha fuerza. – Ritsuka… – el pequeño se pegaba más. – De acuerdo, tú ganas, pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer lo que hiciste. –

El pequeño se despegó rápidamente para mirarlo a los ojos y asentar gustoso, volviendo a dar un abrazo.

Todos aplaudieron, bueno, quizás a excepción de los rusos que se encontraban allí. Todos dieron un alivio de suspiro, no le causó mucha gracia al bicolor, pero ya habría tiempo para resignarse. Un momento de relajación se comenzaba a dar cuando el pequeño descendió de los brazos de su padre para enseguida llamar su atención tirando del pantalón…

– ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Kai al ver que el pequeño miraba al piso avergonzado.

Todos miraron nuevamente al pequeño, en espera de lo que fuera a decir…

– ¿Qué es 'abuelo'? –

El Sr. Granger casi cae de espalda ante la pregunta realizada por el pequeño pelirrojo y los demás únicamente atinaron carcajearse ante aquella duda existencial del pequeño.

– ¡Dejaras de ser Ritsuka! – comentó entretenida con la vergüenza que denotaba el pequeño ante su cuestionamiento.

* * *

Gracias **ceeles ()** por tu Review, espero que te siga gustando la historia… Muchas gracias, es un honor que leas esta historia. Ya iremos viendo un poco de lo que esconde Kai sobre Ritsuka… Saludos, ¡nos estamos leyendo!


	6. Capítulo VI ¡Quiero Ver a Darinka!

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de: **Hannika Adreatos**

Agradecimientos:** ceeles y sweetcarmenn **por pasar a dejar su review en el capítulo anterior. Igualmente gracias a las personas que pasaron a leer este fic n_n

* * *

_Mientras te observo jugar veo el hombre en el que te convertirás… Tus tropiezos se convierten en errores de los cuales aprenderás… Al levantarte miro la fortaleza que tendrás. _

_Orgullo de sangre y crianza…_

_

* * *

_

-oO0(** ¿Papá? **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

– _¿Qué es 'abuelo'? –_

_El Sr. Granger casi cae de espalda ante la pregunta realizada por el pequeño pelirrojo y los demás únicamente atinaron carcajearse ante aquella duda existencial del pequeño._

– _¡Dejaras de ser Ritsuka! – comentó entretenida con la vergüenza que denotaba el pequeño ante su cuestionamiento._

**Capítulo VI ¡Quiero Ver Darinka!**

La paciencia era su arma más preciada, Ritsuka era su hijo. De alguna manera había logrado controlar su temperamento ante el pequeño. Cada explicación se convertía en sabiduría y enseñanza para el pelirrojo y en un lío para Kai. Esta última explicación había sido complicada, al fin de cuentas a Kai tampoco le quedaba muy claro lo que era un abuelo, hasta donde supo un abuelo era una persona que se aprovechaba de las habilidades del nieto para su propio beneficio, fue entonces que agradeció conocer al Sr. Granger. El abuelo de Tyson era sin duda un hombre amable, hospitalario, afectivo y responsable, él era un ejemplo de lo que familia y abuelo significaban. Su respuesta logró un impacto inesperado en el pequeño. No sonrió, ni lloró únicamente se limitó a observar al mayor. Miró sus ojos marrón, su cabello cano, sus cicatrices del tiempo, su semblante entusiasta y su sonrisa… Nunca había visto a un hombre así. Corrió hacia Kai y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sí, sabía que necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a los nuevos cambios. Desde la muerte de Hannika había intentado darle un hogar verdadero, un hogar que él jamás había conocido a ciencia cierta. Desde las visitas al pediatra hasta las idas al psicólogo, todo movió sus expectativas de vida. Ser padre era más duro de lo que jamás imaginó. De allí que comenzara a cuestionarse acerca de su propio padre ¿lo había abandonado por qué razón?, ¿había sido padre muy joven? Y es que en su cabeza repasó esas preguntas tantas veces que se sorprendió extrañando lo que nunca tuvo. La primera semana sin Hannika fue lo más difícil que jamás enfrentó. Los llantos constantes, el cambio de pañales, la comida, la siesta… Todo era un caos. La angustia lo asaltaba, no sabía como reaccionar, apenas tenía quince años y ya había quedado con la responsabilidad completa de un pequeño. La escuela comenzó a ser un desastre, los constantes desvelos le impedían mantenerse despierto al cien por ciento, las tareas se convirtieron en una carga abrumadora, los trabajos en equipo e individuales pasaron a último término, el resultado fue un promedio mediocre el primer semestre, si no es que casi reprobatorio, a cargo de Ritsuka. Fue necesario asistir a terapia. El psicólogo no lograba entender porqué un chico como Kai actuaba de esa manera, era perfeccionista, fuerte, inteligente, joven y con un futuro muy prometedor y a la vez contradictorio. Apenas alcanzaba los quince años y ya era padre por decisión ¿propia?, no había nada que le diera un indicio de locura o desequilibrio, todo lo contrario, se hallaba frente a un chico responsable y admirable. Hannika sin querer trajo a su vida la estabilidad y equilibrio que necesitaba, sí, Hannika trajo consigo a Ritsuka.

Sin mucho tiempo para reaccionar Kai se vio obligado a dejar a Ritsuka con Kazumi, la inauguración del torneo debía dar inicio. Con tristeza vio a su padre alejarse a través del pasillo. Se ocultó tras Kazumi y despacio avanzaron hasta las gradas VIP del estadio. Se acercó hasta el barandal que impedía la caída a la arena de juego y esforzó su vista para encontrar a su papá. Había demasiadas personas y cada una de ellas le asustaba a pesar de estar lejos de ellas. Hilari observó su actitud, nunca había visto a un niño como Ritsuka.

Hilari recordaba las actitudes de su amigo: Frío, distante, callado y extremadamente reservado. Cada que repasaba eso en su mente venía ese sentimiento de culpa, ¿cómo es que nadie de los que decían ser sus amigos se dio cuenta de que Kai estaba enfrentando la paternidad en completo aislamiento? Quizá si se hubieran percatado el pequeño sería más sociable, menos temeroso de las personas a su alrededor. Desde que les fue presentado el pelirrojo, habían notado actitudes inseguras y muy propias de un niño con un padre como Kai. Era difícil aceptar que él no necesitaba ayuda con un niño. En contra de lo que muchos pensaban, había logrado hacerse responsable de un niño, había cambiado sus actitudes e incluso se había convertido en un hombre cariñoso. El sólo pensar en ello la hacía sonrojarse, sí, Kai era ahora un hombre, aunque un hombre con responsabilidades fuertes las cuales, si lo pensaba detenidamente, no sabía si ella estaría dispuesta a asumir. Miró una vez más a Ritsuka y sonrió para sí.

Poco a poco los equipos fueron integrándose a la arena de juego, evidenciando algunas rivalidades entre ellos con miradas hirientes y gestos poco razonables, ¡eran unos chiquillos! Los Bladebreackers se acercaron al centro, sería turno del discurso anual de Tyson, ya lo sabían, él era el campeón mundial desde hacía cuatro años y ésta sería su quinta y última vez, si lo lograba, ¡sí!, lo lograrían, eran el mejor equipo. El Sr. Dickenson, una vez dicho el discurso, dio la señal de inauguración y los fuegos artificiales se vislumbraron en el cielo. Ritsuka los vio y quedó perplejo, ¡eran tan bonitos! Lo más parecido que conocía eran los colores con los que iluminaba sus dibujos en casa; en sus ojitos carmín podían verse reflejados esos colores vivos y especiales. Kazumi veía entretenida el espectáculo de Ritsuka quien mantenía su boquita abierta del asombro, su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado y su mirada fija en los colores, sí, Ritsuka amaba los colores y verlos de esa manera era un deleite.

Kenny también supo reconocer esa actitud del pequeño. Angustia de no ver a su padre y un gran alivio y orgullo al verlo salir por la entrada principal. El semblante de Kai en apariencia era el mismo de siempre, pero estaba seguro de haberlo visto voltear en un sin fin de ocasiones hacia donde estaba el pequeño pelirrojo, lo cuidaba desde su lugar. La ansiedad de correr y abrazar a su papá estaba cada vez más latente. Pequeños saltitos y vistas de un lado a otro buscando la manera de llegar hasta el bicolor eran las pruebas de querer correr y encontrarlo. Ritsuka de vez en vez volteaba hacia Kazumi buscando la aprobación para darle alcance, pero la negativa de ésta lo orillaba a desechar su frenetismo. En cuanto los fuegos artificiales se plasmaron en el cielo vio como todos esos sentimientos se iban, no había ansiedad, ni angustia, no había desesperación, ni tristeza, únicamente había asombro y admiración por tan bello espectáculo; a Ritsuka le gustaban los colores.

Su experiencia era basta, los años jamás pasan en vano, pero la vida siempre da sorpresas y en ocasiones las sorpresas son gratas, difíciles y satisfactorias, de esa manera es como podía describir la sorpresa que se llevó con el bicolor. Siempre creyó leer cada actitud del chico, había entablado algunas conversaciones con él y sentía que lo conocía un poco más que sus amigos. Sus actitudes eran su único medio de protección de las personas y hasta hacía unas horas se dio cuenta de lo mucho que las personas podían ocultar para mantenerse a salvo, las personas eran capaces de darlo todo para procurar el bienestar de los suyos, sí, ahora comprendía porqué Kai mantenía su distancia con todos, protegía a su hijo. Sonrió al notar el asombro del pequeño ante los fuegos artificiales, era un niño enternecedor.

Poco a poco los fanáticos fueron desalojando el estadio y los equipos de igual forma lo hicieron. Cada uno fue a recoger sus cosas, los Bladebreackers llegaron al pequeño lugar que les había sido asignado. Ya esperaban el Sr. Granger, Kenny, Hilari, Kazumi y Ritsuka quien apenas divisó la figura de su padre corrió a su encuentro. Kai sintió el peso del pequeño y sin más correspondió a la petición implícita. Ya en sus brazos se sintió feliz, había sido un día muy extraño en el que lo había visto desaparecer, pero ahora, justo así, quería que siguiera toda la vida, que estuviera a su lado siempre, que esa seguridad y calidez jamás se alejaran de él. El bicolor sintió la relajada sonrisa de su pequeño, sí, también lo había extrañado mucho. Recargó su cabecita en el hombro. Sintió su respiración suave y cálida en el cuello, a la vez que sentía la serenidad volver a su cuerpo, cada momento en el que no estaba cerca la sensación de temor le embargaba de golpe, ahora así, justo así, quería sentirse siempre con esa pequeña persona queriéndolo y extrañándolo a cada minuto, se sentía útil, se sentía feliz.

Recogieron la mochilita roja, la mochila que traía consigo Kazumi y las herramientas de Kenny. Llegaron al estacionamiento en donde la camioneta de Kai aguardaba, había decidido viajar lo más cómodamente posible mientras se pudiera, el estar en un autobús implicaba estar rodeados de muchas personas y eso no era sano para Ritsuka. El bicolor ofreció llevarlos hasta la casa de Tyson, donde se quedarían mientras los viajes comenzaban. Kai recorría las calles por las que solía pasar cuando habían sido equipo tiempo atrás, tenía dos años que había dejado todo para dedicarse al cien por ciento a Ritsuka. Su casa, escuela y amigos se habían quedado en Tokio. En poco tiempo llegaron y Ritsuka se sentía nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado de conocer la casa de Tyson, ya que su corta vida siempre se ha había desarrollado en Kioto, en su casa, en el orfanato y en el parque, su lugar favorito. Se veía un lugar grande con jardín y un pequeño estanque al frente. Todos descendieron y comenzaron a pasar cuando Kai se despidió…

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No piensas quedarte con nosotros? –

– Agradezco tu oferta, pero no quisiera ocasionar molestias, Tyson – respondió.

– No es ninguna molestia, dices muchas tonterías, Kai. – rió naturalmente.

Ritsuka estaba parado a un lado de Kazumi, sostenía su mano, y su mirada era de confusión, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, era la primera vez que veía a su padre interactuar con tantas personas fuera de la escuela, del trabajo y del orfanato.

– ¿Papá? – llamó el pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – atendió antes de seguir su conversación con Tyson.

– Tengo hambre – en sus ojitos se veía algo de tristeza.

– Debemos irnos – dijo una vez más.

– ¿Por qué insistes en irte? – preguntó Tyson.

– En verdad agradezco el gesto, Tyson, pero no quiero ocasionarles molestias, no sólo soy yo, también están Kazumi y Ritsuka. –

– Pero no tienes porqué irte, la casa es grande y estoy seguro que al abuelo no le molesta, ¿cierto, abuelo? –

– Tienes toda la razón, pequeño. No tienen porqué irse, será un placer que se queden en casa, sirve que conozco más a este niño tan bonito. – se acercó a Ritsuka y revolvió su cabello rojizo, éste no retrocedió más, lo cual le dio mucho gusto al Sr. Granger.

– Gracias, pero… –

– Vamos, Kai, prometo no roncar tanto. – intervino Tyson una vez más realizando con los dedos índice y medio una 'V' de victoria.

– Yo… –

– ¿Papá? – volvió a llamar – Tengo hambre – repitió.

– Muy bien, Ritsuka, porque no me acompañas a la cocina y veremos que puedo darte. – esta vez el Sr. Granger cargó al pequeño, no opuso resistencia, mas le pareció extraño, volteó enseguida para ver la aprobación de su padre, después de todo ese hombre mayor seguía siendo un extraño.

– Vamos, Kai. – dijo Ray mientras seguía el camino del resto.

Ya todos estaban ingresando a la casa a excepción de Kazumi y de él. Kazumi esperaba las indicaciones de Kai.

– ¿Entonces? – lo despertó de su ensueño.

– ¿Entonces? – se preguntó a sí mismo. Luego de unos minutos reaccionó – Sólo entra – dijo casi de mala gana.

Kazumi pudo ver la expresión que en raras ocasiones hacía, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa… A Kai no le agradaba la idea de ser tan sociable. Desde que se conocieron Kazumi fue testigo de muchos de los cambios que tuvo Kai, se hizo partícipe de las rutinas con las que él vivía, atendía las exigencias que tenía y sus costumbres poco comunes. Al principio fue complicado, Kazumi venía de una familia totalmente disfuncional; su madre había sufrido violencia física y emocional, las consecuencias la acompañarían por el resto de su vida y era por eso que Kazumi prefería dejar sólo los recuerdos agradables, acostumbrada a buscar lo bueno en medio de toda la desgracia, esa había sido su única forma de poder salir adelante, la única manera de sobrevivir en su mundo. Caminó tras Kai para adentrarse en aquella casa pacífica, pues en verdad se notaba la espiritualidad con la que se manejaba el lugar, el estanque con los pequeños peces y la tranquilidad del agua, el viento suave rozaba las verdes hojas de los árboles. Llegaron hasta la estancia Kai ya se había apropiado de una de las esquinas, como era costumbre, lo mismo hacía en el orfanato. Tyson les ofreció asiento mientras su abuelo se ocupaba de la cena y de Ritsuka, ya que había adoptado la posición de atender al pequeño pelirrojo quien ya había expresado su necesidad de alimentos. Ritsuka aún estaba en brazos del abuelo Granger, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero ver a su padre cerca le daba tranquilidad, era obvio que Kai no permitiría que le pasara nada, lo sabía.

– Bájame – pidió en un susurro.

– ¡Ah, claro! Lo había olvidado, pequeño. – sonrió.

Con cuidado lo bajó, a su edad era seguro que debía cuidarse de las cosas que levantaba y de cómo las bajaba, además no se trataba de un objeto sino de un pequeño niño de tres años, pelirrojo y muy lindo. Cuando estuvo en el suelo se quedó quieto, no corrió ni comenzó a husmear por todo el lugar como lo hubiera esperado cualquiera, contrario a los que muchos pensarían caminó hacia donde estaba Kazumi, tomó su mano y se sentó a su lado.

– ¡Eres un niño muy bien portado! – exclamó el Sr. Granger. – Se ve que lo has educado muy bien, Kai. –

Antes de que se pudiera producir una respuesta por parte del bicolor la presencia de una persona en la casa fue evidenciada.

– ¡Hiro! – saltó Tyson con alegría al notar la presencia de su hermano en casa.

– Tyson – respondió sorprendido del abrazo que su hermano le propino.

– ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? – se apresuró a interrogar.

– Llegué hace unas horas, estaba seguro que te daría gusto, además veo que te sorprendió, supongo que el abuelo no te dijo nada. – rió.

– ¿Lo sabías, abuelo? –

– ¡Claro, Tyson! Simplemente supuse que estarías muy nervioso durante tu discurso si esperabas que arribara Hiro, además fue una bonita sorpresa, ¿no crees? –

– En realidad es una sorpresa grata… – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas debido a la atención que ahora prestaba a la expresión de Hiro.

Hiro vio a un pequeño pelirrojo, calculando unos tres años, correr hacia una de las esquinas de la estancia donde se encontró con Kai. Lo inquietante no fue ver a Kai en la esquina, sino la acción del niño pelirrojo corriendo hacia el bicolor y más asombroso aún verlo ocultarse tras las piernas del mismo. El silencio fue evidente, probablemente se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a la situación y no notaron el hecho hacía dos años que Hiro no sabía nada de Kai y verlo allí con un niño tras sus piernas no era algo normal.

El bicolor sintió el temblor repentino de Ritsuka, lo que lo llevó a la acción de cargarlo y ver cómo el pequeño escondía su rostro en su pecho. Lo abrazó fuertemente…

– Hiro… – llamó con tranquilidad mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba.

– Kai… – respondió por la inercia, pues no dejaba de observar al pelirrojo.

– Tyson, iré por las cosas a la camioneta. – continuó su camino ignorando estoicamente a Hiro.

Tras él fue Kazumi, Ritsuka seguramente no dejaría ni un segundo a Kai. En la estancia era obvia la confusión que sufría Hiro, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

– Creo que hay algo que deberías saber, Hiro. – dijo Tyson mientras buscaba la mirada de aprobación de los demás para poder decir lo que estaba pasando, ya que Kai había mencionado la seguridad de Ritsuka y no sabía hasta que punto decirle la verdad a su hermano podía afectar al pequeño.

Nadie le dio una respuesta, ellos mismos no sabían qué hacer o decir. Lo único en la mente era la reacción de Kai, si no lo había presentado como lo hizo con ellos o con los rusos lo más seguro es que no quería que Hiro supiera.

– Sí, el hermanito de Kai nos acompañará durante el torneo. – se apresuró a decir Ray.

La reacción fue obvia y las miradas de todos sobre él con interrogante como banderín era lo que sobraba.

– Sí… – vaciló Max – Kai trajo a su hermanito consigo. – su nerviosismo lo traicionaría si hablaba un poco más.

– Sí, ya sabes que es muy reservado con su vida personal – rió nerviosamente.

– De acuerdo – dijo no muy convencido de lo que su hermano afirmaba.

Inmediatamente miró en dirección de su abuelo, pero únicamente lo vio alejarse en dirección de la cocina, algo le estaban ocultando y… ¿Quién era esa chica?

Tyson hizo una actuación un poco falsa pero lo suficientemente efectiva para quitar la atención del pelirrojo. Mientras Hiro platicaba lo último en noticias de su trabajo, Kai luchaba con Ritsuka para que descendiera…

– Vamos, debemos bajar las cosas… – decía mientras forcejeaba con el niño.

– ¡No! – decía enfadado.

– ¿Ahora qué te ocurre? – preguntó intrigado al ver la actitud de Ritsuka.

– ¡No me quiero bajar! – gritó.

– Ya veo que no, pero ¿por qué? –

– ¡Él es malo! – respondió.

– ¿Quién es malo? – esa actitud no era para nada buena.

– Él, es malo y me quiere robar – se aferró más.

– Pero Hiro no es malo – dijo sintiendo ternura por el miedo expresado por Ritsuka.

– Me quiere robar y me quiere separar de ti – comenzaba a sonar molesto.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – interrogó confundido por las palabras.

– Los extraños me quieren robar y separar de ti. – susurró a punto del llanto.

Kai lo abrazó muy fuerte para luego sentir cómo se relajaba el pequeño… Se miraron a los ojos…

– ¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas? –

– Darinka me dijo – lo abrazó tiernamente.

– ¿Darinka? – preguntó mientras lo despegaba para verlo una vez más a los ojos.

El pequeño se limitó a asentir…

– ¿Darinka te dice esas cosas? – inquirió Kazumi.

– Sí – el pequeño miró hacia la pelilavanda.

– Esa Darinka siempre te cuenta cosas extrañas – meneó la cabeza en negativa.

– Dijo que no debía hablar con extraños – dijo bajando su mirada.

– Darinka tiene razón, no debes hablar con extraños, pero estás en casa de Tyson, Hiro es su hermano, está Kazumi aquí y estoy yo, no te pasará nada. –

– Pero… –

– Darinka tiene la culpa por contarle esas historias –

Kai afiló la mirada hacia la pelilavanda, automáticamente cerró los ojos con desgano y abrazó con más fuerza a Ritsuka…

– Quiero a Darinka… – le susurró al oído.

El bicolor únicamente sintió una sensación extraña, el pequeño deseaba ver a Darinka.

Dentro, en la estancia, Hiro seguía la conversación sobre su trabajo y lo bien que le había ido en el Museo Nacional Suizo. Estuvo allí por casi medio año, actualmente tenía vacaciones y estaba de regreso en Tokio. Su trabajo como arqueólogo lo había llevado por diferentes puestos, pero sin duda este último era el que más disfrutaba. Ahora les mostraba a los niños lo que implicaba el trabajo como arqueólogo, daba recorridos y realizaba dinámicas de juego con ellos. Sin darse cuenta la pelilavanda y Kai ya venían de regreso. El bicolor entró con el pequeño aún en brazos, inconscientemente Ritsuka se volvió a ocultar entre el pecho de su padre. Hiro se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto a saber qué es lo que estaba pasando…

– Kai… – llamó de manera neutra.

El bicolor sólo miró a Hiro y se detuvo inmediatamente, colocó la maleta que traía consigo en el piso, en verdad era difícil traer demasiadas cosas cuando Ritsuka acaparaba más de la mitad de su fuerza…

– Kai, ¿dónde…? – Kazumi se detuvo inmediatamente al encontrarse casi de frente con Hiro.

– Sólo déjalas cerca de la entrada – respondió sabiendo de antemano la pregunta. Luego fijó su atención en Hiro, era obvio que buscaba la manera de interrogarlo. – Se llama Ritsuka. – continuó – Cumplirá cuatro años en cuanto termine el torneo… –

– Ritsuka… – repitió para sí – Mucho gusto, Ritsuka, mi nombre es Hiro. – dijo mientras le tendía la mano para estrecharla.

Ritsuka la vio de reojo, pero de nueva cuenta se ocultó en el pecho de Kai…

– Es tímido –

– Ya veo, no se parece mucho a ti tu hermano. –

Parpadeó, había dicho ¿hermano?

– Ritsuka no es mi hermano – entrecerró los ojos con fastidio, pareciera que el destino quería que sus propios labios repitieran una y otra vez la declaración…

– Creí que… –

– Es mi hijo – tomó la maleta de nueva cuenta y se alejó de él.

Sus ojos expresaban una sorpresa… ¿A caso había dicho 'hijo'? Parpadeó debido a la confusión y enseguida reparó en la dirección en la que Kai se iba mientras notaba como el pelirrojo lo observaba tímidamente entre los brazos del bicolor. Kazumi colocó las maletas en donde Kai le había indicado. El bicolor colocó también la maleta junto a las demás, antes de poder dirigirse a alguien más sintió una mano tocar su hombro, una clara señal para llamar su atención…

– Kai… – llamó Hiro.

Con sorpresa volteó a mirarlo…

– ¿Dijiste 'hijo'? – inquirió casi por inercia de su pensamiento.

– ¿Tienes algún problema? – pronunció con fastidio en su voz a la vez que se había girado para verlo de frente.

– Kai, – habló Kazumi – creo que Ritsuka tiene hambre. –

El bicolor fijó su atención en la personita en sus brazos… Lo había olvidado, esa era la razón por la que se encontraban allí. Dio la espalda a Hiro y tomó una de las maletas, la abrió con la única mano que tenía disponible y se dispuso a sacar varias cosas de su interior. Una vez que tenía lo necesario se puso de pie y una vez más ignorando al hermano de Tyson se dirigió hacia la cocina. Kazumi lo vio alejarse, luego con gran naturalidad se dirigió hacia Hiro…

– Y tú eres… – en verdad que sonó con un poco de agresión al ver la cara que tenía Hiro, era como la de una persona a la cual le ha sido revelado el secreto de la vida.

– Soy Hiro, hermano de Tyson. Lo conoces, supongo – respondió con el mismo tono.

– Kazumi Hiroza. – se presentó – Y sí, conozco a tu hermano, es aquel chico de la gorra, ¿no? – preguntó denotando la obviedad.

– Así que tú debes ser la esposa de Kai y la madre de ese pequeño, ¿no? – inquirió recordando los últimos instantes.

– Ya quisiera Kai. – su ironía era casi como la del bicolor – En realidad soy la nana de Ritsuka y Kai es mi amigo. – finalizó la conversación al retirarse hacia el resto de grupo.

Arrogancia. Kazumi también era arrogante, tanto o más que Kai, pero en verdad le fue nefasto ver la actitud del tal Hiro al indagar sobre el pequeño Ritsuka, su curiosidad le pareció patética. Quizás era por eso que Kai nunca se había llevado bien con los Granger, eran curiosos por naturaleza, sin embargo ese 'joven' no tenía ni la más mínima gracia para preguntar. En la estancia todos fueron testigos de aquel raro comportamiento por parte de Hiro, ellos quizás hubieran actuado de la misma manera. Ahora se dirigía hacia ellos en busca de una explicación, le habían mentido… ¿Por qué si Kai no lo hizo?

En la cocina el Sr. Granger preparaba la cena, unos cuantos ingredientes por aquí y por allá. Kai se acercó y el abuelo casi salta del susto…

– Me asustaste, chico – pronunció mientras tocaba su pecho.

– Lo siento. – dijo un poco avergonzado – ¿Puedo? – señaló con su vista lo que traía en una de sus manos.

– Adelante, ésta es tu casa – sonrió con amabilidad.

Ya en la cocina Ritsuka accedió a soltar su agarre y dejar al bicolor darle su cena con la mayor libertad posible… Mientras Kai se dedicó a mezclar algunos polvos en un biberón, Ritsuka usó su tiempo en mirar el lugar. Era una cocina pequeña en relación a la que había en su casa, era quizás de la mitad de tamaño. Algo que llamó su atención era la presencia del 'abuelo'. Aún en su cabecita repasaba la definición que su padre anteriormente le había dicho. Miró hacia su padre y notando que no le prestaba mucha atención decidió preguntar por su cuenta…

– ¿Abuelo? –

Las palabras elegidas hicieron que se sobresaltara. Con lentitud miró como el pelirrojo tiraba del pantalón del anciano… El nombrado miró con ternura al pequeño, era realmente reconfortante escuchar a esa vocecita decir 'abuelo'…

– ¿Qué ocurre pequeño? – respondió con amabilidad y mirando con atención.

– ¿Qué haces? – intentaba mirar, mas la altura de la mesa se lo impedía.

En un movimiento lo alzó y lo acomodó en la mesa…

– Así podrás ver mejor… – sonrió – Estoy preparando la cena – volvió su atención a su labor.

– ¿Cena? – repitió confundido, luego miró hacia sus piecitos y los comenzó a mover – Tengo hambre… –

– Quizá quieras comer alguna fruta… – ofreció de una canasta.

Regresó su vista al anciano y lo miró confundido... Ladeó su cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces…

– Gracias, pero a Ritsuka no le agrada comer frutas por la noche; – apareció el bicolor – prefiere cenar un poco de leche, además la fruta contiene fructuosa, equivalente al azúcar lo que hace que se comporte de una manera hiperactiva. – explicó.

Meditó por algunos minutos lo que el chico le acababa de decir… ¿Le estaba dando lecciones de crianza?

– Tal vez tengas razón… –

– No se ofenda, Sr. Granger, pero el pediatra le dio una dieta muy estricta. – explicó notando la expresión del anciano.

– No me ofendes, chico, los tiempos han cambiado y supongo que tú haces tu labor de padre… –

Kai se encogió en hombros, no quería dar más explicaciones de lo que hacía o no, ya suficiente tendría cuando volviera a la sala, era seguro que le esperaba una mirada inquisidora por parte de Hiro y de los demás. Ahora debía darles a todos la explicación de cómo es que Ritsuka era su hijo, al menos la explicación que fuera que fuese a dar, en verdad no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, no quería. Arribó a la sala y en cuestión de segundos Hiro volteó hacia él, frunció su ceño y decidió interrogar una vez más, al menos la intención, pues esta vez le ganaron la palabra…

– No sé porqué no te dijeron nada, Ritsuka no es mi hermano, es mi hijo – dijo reafirmado sus palabras anteriores.

– ¿Tyson? – se movió para verlo de frente.

– Yo creí… – comenzó cuando Ray salió a su rescate.

– Eso lo dije yo, no estaba seguro de qué es lo que pretendes ahora, Kai, estás tomándote demasiado enserio eso de no decir nada… – esperó un tiempo prudente en el cual pensó que Kai hablaría, sin embargo no ocurrió. – Kai, ¿quieres darnos una explicación de lo que debemos y no debemos hacer y decir? – sonó un poco molesto, pero con razón, al menos eso es lo que denotaron las expresiones de los demás.

Hilari y Kenny trataron de no sentirse más incómodos, al final siempre trataban de mantenerse al margen de lo que los demás dijeran, eran como el punto medio entre las discusiones del equipo, pero era verdad que no sólo se trataba algo que le concernía al equipo sino a ellos también. La responsabilidad de una vida, en este caso Ritsuka, no se podía tomar a broma y es por esa razón que con su semblante apoyaron las palabras de Ray, además de la mirada que comenzaba a tornarse recriminatoria. Todos buscaban más explicaciones no era normal que de la nada salga su amigo con que tiene un hijo. Era cierto también que había comentado algo sobre la muerte de la madre del pequeño, sin embargo fuera de eso no sabían nada, ni siquiera las razones para ocultarles a ellos la existencia del pequeño, para ellos era lo mismo haberlo dicho hace dos años o casi cuatro que haberlo dicho hace un mes o decirlo mañana, no tenía sentido.

– Hiro es tu hermano y supongo que si te he confiado algo, también confío en tu libre albedrío de decirlo o no. Nunca creí que fuera a incomodarte tanto. – se sintió herido.

Creyó que la confianza comenzaba a dejar de necesitar ser explícita, le incomodaba tener que decir que confiaba en las personas y más si se trataba de ellos que eran tan efusivos.

– En verdad que no te entiendo, Kai. – comentó Ray intentando ordenar sus ideas. – Si es verdad que nos tienes confianza como dices tenerla, ¿entonces por qué razón no nos habías dicho esto antes? –

La discusión perdió el sentido acerca de lo que se debía o no decir de Ritsuka y se veía venir lo que ya Kai había previsto en el lapso que estuvo en la cocina. Por supuesto que pensó en decirlo, sin embargo las circunstancias no parecían darle la oportunidad. Al principio el pánico, luego la desesperación, las recomendaciones por parte de su abogado, las exigencias de la escuela y el reciente trabajo no le habían dado la oportunidad de tratar de buscar un amigo en quién apoyarse y mucho menos remitirse a los que ya tenía. Bien le había dicho el psicólogo que necesitaba dar explicaciones a todas aquellas personas que lo rodeaban, pero que iba a tener tiempo y mucho menos había tenido contemplada la situación de ser padre. ¿Quién planea ser padre a los quince años? Al menos él no, mas las circunstancias, el destino, la vida, Hannika y Ritsuka lo habían decidido por él. No es que Hannika haya sido una mala mujer, ni nada por estilo, sólo que a ella también las circunstancias la habían orillado a eso. Ella no había planeado que Kai fuera el padre de su hijo, sin embargo era la persona con el corazón más grande que había visto. Fue por ello que así lo dispuso y afortunadamente el bicolor aceptó.

– Las circunstancias, Ray. Eso. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido esto. – trataba de no confundirse entre lo que iba a decir y lo que quería y deseaba gritar. – Las circunstancias son las que me han orillado a esto. No he tenido mucho tiempo para nada, como podrás darte cuenta, ser padre requiere serlo de tiempo completo. Actualmente no puedo elegir entre lo que quiero hacer y lo que debo hacer. Las cosas cambian, Ray, y no estoy seguro de que quiera que ustedes lo entiendan. Volviendo al tema que habíamos dejado pendiente…– respiró profundo – Sólo quiero que esto no se salga de control y que tenga a los medios de todo el mundo siguiéndome para preguntar lo que ya ustedes saben, quiero un poco de tranquilidad para mí, pero en especial para Ritsuka. –

Acuñó con cuidado a Ritsuka, quien venía en sus brazos degustando la leche que le había preparado su padre. No estaba entendiendo para nada esa situación, ahora se sentía incómodo con todas las miradas sobre su papá, pero se volvió más incómodo cuando las miradas pasaron hacia él. Había mantenido su cuerpecito hacia el pecho paterno. Disfrutaba estar tiempo así y quería aprovecharlo al máximo, no porque Kai no lo hiciera, era sólo que no lo hacía por mucho tiempo, entre el trabajo, la tarea, los quehaceres, era horrible intentar tomar su cena solo, en la cama donde únicamente Dranzer figuraba junto a él. Comenzó a sentir como las miradas estaban sobre lo que sostenía en su manita izquierda, un pequeño biberón con leche en su interior, mantenía el chupón del pequeño envase en su boca con la intensión de beber esa deliciosa sustancia. A cada sorbo que llegaba sentía la presión sobre él, no le gustaba estar rodeado de tantos desconocidos, bueno, los conocía un poco, pero aún así resultaba incómodo cenar mientras muchas vistas estaban sobre él. Con un movimiento nervioso se ocultó entre el pecho y los brazos de Kai. Éste lo envolvió protectoramente, entendía a la perfección el estado de Ritsuka, era la primera vez que conocía tanta gente fuera de casa, con tantos rostros diferentes y en otra ciudad. Hiro intentó volver a la realidad, no concebía lo que estaba viendo. Con anterioridad había visto a Kai de manera diferente, atendiendo a unos pequeños gatos, sin embargo, esta vez no eran gatitos, se trataba de una personita, sí, de carne y hueso. La perspectiva comenzaba a cambiar, aunque no estaba seguro cuál era el rumbo que tomaba. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por el Abuelo Granger. Ahora traía consigo una charola con algunos platillos que había preparado en la cocina hacía unos momentos.

– Pasen a sentarse, la cena está lista – anunció el anciano.

A paso torpe fueron avanzando hacia donde indicaba era el comedor. Kazumi estaba perdida entre las palabras que escuchaba pronunciar por ambas partes, los amigos de Kai y el propio Kai. La pelilavanda sabía mejor que nadie que el bicolor no diría nada más respecto al tema, al final ni siquiera ella que compartía la casa sabía nada, mucho menos lo sabrían aquellos que habían sido ajenos a su vida por ya dos años, aunque… Era verdad la forma en que había comentado lo de su hijo en casa, no negó nada, incluso habló de inmediato sobre lo que ella con un poco de suerte consiguió saber sobre Hannika. La madre de Ritsuka era un tema difícil y el bicolor no había querido tratar ese tema con nadie, tal vez con el psicólogo, pero con respecto a alguien fuera de eso jamás. Quizá su amigo no era tan antisocial, quizá después de todo Kai era más sociable de lo que podía admitir él mismo. Rápidamente tomaron posiciones alrededor de la mesa tradicional japonesa. A la cabeza el Abuelo Granger, a su costado derecho los dos hermanos (Hiro y Tyson), seguido por Max, a su izquierda se encontraban Ray, Kenny y Hilari, mientras que al frente se encontraban Kai y Kazumi, mientras Ritsuka se mantenía en el regazo de su padre dando los últimos sorbos a su leche. Ya comenzada la cena en un silencio incómodo notaron el sonido de algo chocando contra el piso de madera. El biberón cayó al piso sin remedio, pues la fuerza que lo mantenía en la mano del pequeño se perdió; Ritsuka ahora yacía dormido. No supieron en qué momento exacto pasó, hacía unos segundos lo habían visto despierto y ahora su cuerpo inerte en los brazos del bicolor. Recogió el embase vacío y lo colocó sobre la mesa, cerca de su plato; el verlo dormido no era inusual para él, sino que hubiera terminado dormido de manera tan pronta, generalmente se libraba una pequeña batalla antes de ir a dormir, mas dadas las circunstancias del cansado viaje, podía decirse que era normal.

– Pero dinos, chico, ¿qué más ha sido de tu vida? – se dirigió a Kai.

Todos miraron hacia el anciano, quien había roto el silencio. No acostumbrado a esas preguntas trato de responder lo mejor posible…

– Supongo que lo que cualquier persona con responsabilidades hace. –

Sí, esa era su mejor manera de responder con amabilidad. No se estaba esforzando en ser sociable, cuando salía ese aspecto era grandioso, sin embargo él no lo provocaba. Hiro entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero una vez más fue interrumpido, eso no podía ser peor, cada que pensaba decir algo era molestado por algo… Aceptando su desfortuna se ofreció a revisar quién había sido el causante de una nueva irrupción en su habla. Se encaminó hacia la salida para encontrarse con otro anciano, el Sr. Dickenson.

– ¡Sr. Dickenson! – exclamó con sorpresa – Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. – se apresuró a brindarle un abrazo amistoso.

– Hiro, no sabía que estabas aquí, – dijo en respuesta.

– Estoy de vacaciones y quise aprovecharlas y acompañar a Tyson en su último torneo. – terminó el emotivo gesto.

– Me alegra mucho oír eso, pero dime ¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? –

– Muy bien, Sr. Dickenson, gracias por preguntar. – invitando a pasar al anciano. – Pero pase, llega justo a tiempo a la cena. –

– Muchas gracias, Hiro, pero vengo sólo de paso. – se disculpó.

– Debí suponer que con esto del torneo es todo un ajetreo. –

– Así es – sonrió.

– Entonces dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo. –

– Vengo a entregarle unos documentos a Kai, supuse que estaría aquí al no recibir noticias de su paradero... –

– Ya veo… Sí, Kai se encuentra adentro, ¿por qué no pasa? –

– Gracias, será una visita breve. – comenzó a caminar hasta donde se estaba llevando a cabo la cena. – ¡Buenas noches! – saludó al resto.

– ¡Sr. Dickenson! – saltó Tyson.

– ¡Hola, Tyson! – brindó una de sus características sonrisas.

Luego de algunas reacciones efusivas por parte del defensor del campeonato mundial, el anciano fue invitado nuevamente a tomar parte del encuentro esa noche, sin embargo…

– Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Tyson, pero sólo estoy de paso, todavía hay mucho por hacer con el torneo en puerta, además los chicos me están esperando afuera. –

– ¿Chicos? – preguntó con desconcierto Ray.

– Sí, los Blitzkreig Boyz están esperándome afuera, en la camioneta. – respondió. –

– ¿Los Blitzkreig Boyz? – inquirió con asombro Kenny.

– Sí, tienen un pequeño problema e iremos a resolverlo ahora mismo. –

– ¿Qué clase de problema podrían tener ellos? – preguntó esta vez Hilari, no era usual que ellos tuvieran un problema, con excepción de la abadía.

– Bueno, Ian tuvo un pequeño accidente antes de salir de Rusia, así que no podrá presentarse en el torneo y debemos resolver el estado del equipo, creo que si no cuentan con una reserva, entonces el equipo debe darse de baja del torneo, ya saben, las reglas deben seguirse. –

– ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Ian? –

Todos voltearon hacia la persona que hizo la pregunta, nadie esperaba que hablara para preguntar por alguien…

– Ian cayó y se fracturó la tibia cuando volvía de ver a su familia en San Petersburgo. – explicó.

– Supongo que eso debió doler. – se limitó a decir, luego entrecerró los ojos y el silencio por su parte prosiguió mientras mantenía en brazos al pequeño pelirrojo.

– Así es, pero… –

– ¡Eso no es justo! – interrumpió Tyson al Sr. Dickenson – Los Blitzkreig Boyz son uno de los mejores equipos, sería una lástima que no participaran en el torneo. – se detuvo unos momentos para pensar, mientras los demás lo observaban en silencio, curiosos de saber lo que su mente maquinaba – ¡Ya sé! – exclamó de golpe – Buscaremos un sustituto para Ian, así podrán participar y yo podré vencerlos de nuevo – sonrió feliz.

– Quizá eso deberías dejárselo al Sr. Dickenson, Tyson. – habló Kenny – Después de todo el Sr. Dickenson es un experto y sabrá elegir a un buen sustituto para Ian, nosotros no conocemos tan bien al equipo, salvo las batallas en que los hemos visto, mejor dejémoslo a la consideración de ellos y del Sr. Dickenson. –

– Kenny tiene razón, Tyson, nosotros no podemos interferir en ello. – Max

– Yo sé que no debemos interferir, pero no quiero que ellos terminen fuera del torneo, como ya dije quiero vencerlos una vez más en batalla oficial. –

– Y podrán beybatallar si encontramos a un ruso que llene las expectativas del equipo. – sonrió una vez más el anciano retomando su posición para continuar la conversación. – Ahora… –

– Debemos ayudar a los rusos. – dijo Tyson firme, haciendo un puchero e interrumpiendo al Sr. Dickenson.

– Tyson… – llamó en advertencia Hilari quien respetaba la decisión de los rusos y sobre todo respetaba al Sr. Dickenson.

– Es enserio, ¿saben cuántas posibilidades hay de encontrar un buen beyluchador de su categoría? – preguntó triunfante, creía que sin su ayuda las cosas se complicarían más.

– No, y ¿tú sabes cuántas posibilidades hay de encontrar un buen beyluchador de su categoría y por si fuera poco ruso en menos de dos días? – inquirió Ray apoyando el punto de los mayores.

Tyson no dio respuesta, definitivamente Ray lo venció con tan sólo una pregunta que él ni siquiera había meditado.

– ¡Rayos! No había pensado en eso – maldijo su suerte.

– ¿Por qué no Darinka? – miraron con confusión hacia Kazumi.

– ¿Darinka? – inquirió Ray con desconcierto.

– Es una buena beyluchadora y además es rusa, ¿no es así, Kai? –

– No es tu asunto, Kazumi. – dijo pasivo.

– Creí que eran tus amigos también. – replicó intentando ganar una respuesta.

Únicamente bufó en molestia.

– ¿Quién es Darinka, Kazumi? – preguntó Hilari.

– Darinka es una amiga de Ritsuka del orfanato. – respondió mientras se ganaba una mirada amenazante por parte del bicolor.

– ¿Orfanato? – preguntó confundido Tyson – ¿Darinka? –

– Siento mucho la interrupción, pero no creo que una niña de tres años pueda entrar en el equipo – resolvió Kenny.

– Darinka no es una niña, tiene quince años, supongo que puede ayudarlos, ¿no? –

– ¿Hablas enserio, Kazumi? – preguntó emocionado el Sr. Dickenson.

– Sí, supongo que eso les ahorraría tiempo. Es beyluchadora y además rusa, es lo que buscan, ¿No es así? – se veía orgullosa de sí misma.

– Es beyluchadora y es rusa, pero no irá a ningún lugar. – esas fueron las palabras tajantes de Kai.

– ¿Pero por qué? ¡Si es perfecto! – exclamó emocionado Tyson.

– Porque no. – fue su corta respuesta.

– Kai, sé que no te gusta meterte en los asuntos de otros, pero sí es verdad que conoces a una beyluchadora que sea rusa, sería grandioso si los chicos pudieran conocerla, sería muy tardado viajar a Rusia sólo para buscar un reemplazo. – pidió Dickenson.

– Eso lo entiendo, pero Darinka no puede salir del orfanato. Además se encuentra en Kioto. –

– ¿Estás seguro? Porque si pudiéramos… –

– Aunque se pudiera no estoy muy seguro de lo que dirían ellos, son muy exigentes cuando de hablar de Beyblade se trata. –

– Eso podemos averiguarlo ahora mismo. – pronunció el Sr. Dickenson mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida para ir en busca de los Blitzkreig Boyz.

Kai no pudo moverse para impedirlo debido a la personita que tenía consigo. Aprovechó la ocasión para poder mirar amenazando a Kazumi…

– Ni siquiera me mires así, no es mi culpa que seas tan egoísta. – fue todo lo que dio en respuesta a esa mirada.

Iba a decir algo hiriente cuando sintió un movimiento en su regazo. Era Ritsuka que comenzaba a moverse buscando una posición más cómoda y más cerca de su padre. Sonrió olvidando lo que iba a decir. Siempre era reconfortante sentirlo cerca. Antes de que pudiera volver su atención hacia Kazumi el Sr. Dickenson hizo su aparición en la puerta junto con tres rusos imponentes.

– Disculpa que los haya pasado de esa manera, pero debemos actuar lo antes posible. – dijo un poco apenado por la introducción de los rusos.

– No te preocupes, Dickenson, estos chicos también son bienvenidos. – habló el abuelo Granger.

– Gracias, eso me alegra. Ahora volviendo al tema… ¿Podrían decirnos quién es Darinka? –

– ¿Darinka? – repitió con confusión Yuriy, el líder de los Blitzkreig Boyz.

– Verás, Yuriy, al parecer Kai conoce a una chica que podría integrarse a su equipo para este torneo. Me gustaría saber si están dispuestos a conocerla para intentar traerla. –

– Le recuerdo, Sr. Dickenson, – habló con voz firme – que no tengo ningún inconveniente siempre y cuando llene los requisitos necesarios, al final sólo será reserva. –

Kai frunció el ceño debido al comentario que el líder pelirrojo.

– Entiendo su punto, chicos, espero que podamos hablar con ella y poder traerla, es importante encontrar el reemplazo de Ian antes del martes, después será tarde – recordó.

– Y bien, ¿dónde está? – inquirió Yuriy.

– No está en ninguna parte. – respondió molesto el bicolor – El hecho de que Kazumi la haya mencionado no significa que esté de acuerdo con ello. –

– Kai, – llamó el líder pelirrojo – sé que somos la clase de personas que no se meten en los asuntos de otros, pero por primera vez queremos estar en el torneo para disfrutar las batallas, ¿no consideras que es justo? –

¿Qué podía responder a esa pregunta? Recordaba bien que sus batallas siempre tenían un propósito maquiavélico para satisfacer las ansias de poder de su abuelo y ahora que eran libres de él podían disfrutar realmente del juego… Kai lo sabía bien. Bufó una vez más en molestia sumando derrota, no podía hacer nada, además esa decisión dependía únicamente de Darinka.

– Hagan lo que quieran, pero al final será decisión de Darinka. –

Antes de agregar algo más sintió el movimiento de nuevo, esta vez Ritsuka mantenía los ojos semiabiertos mirándolo…

– ¿Papá? – inquirió adormilado.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –

– Extraño a Darinka – con su mano izquierda tallaba su ojito, mientras su mano libre sostenía el ave de felpa… – Quiero que me cuente un cuento. –

– Ya sé que debes extrañarla, – le susurró – pero Darinka no está aquí, ya habíamos hablado de ello, ¿recuerdas? – con cuidado retiró algunos mechones de cabello que se pegaban a la pequeña frente del pelirrojo.

Ritsuka asentó…

– Pero la extraño – hizo un puchero.

– Eso, tiene remedio, Ritsuka. – interrumpió la conversación padre e hijo.

Lo único que recibió fue una mirada confundida de un pequeño que había logrado despabilarse al escuchar esas palabras…

– ¿De qué hablas, Tyson? – cuestionó Ray al no entender del todo la situación.

– Iremos por Darinka – sentenció.

Ritsuka se levantó de golpe y miro hacia Kai, quería una respuesta en afirmativa. Lo cierto era que había visto a Darinka apenas el día anterior, sin embargo el sólo imaginar que no le narraría un cuento en el momento que quisiera le hacía sentirse extraño, además los sábados eran días en que regularmente la visitaba en el orfanato. Kai cerró los ojos, últimamente perdía tantas batallas emocionales entre lo que había sido y lo que ahora era… ¿Papá?

– ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en que podamos hablar con ella, Kai? –

– Si es lo que quieren, por mí no hay inconvenientes. – afirmó con paciencia, con la poca que le quedaba.

– Me alegra escuchar eso, Kai – sonrió una vez más el anciano, podía decirse que es casi enfermizo que lo haga, al menos eso pensaban los rusos.

– Entonces está dicho, mañana iremos a conocer a la tal Darinka. – afirmó Yuriy mientras observaba las reacciones de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

– De acuerdo. Por la mañana vendremos por ti, Kai, para que nos des las instrucciones de cómo hallar a Darinka. – resolvió Dickenson.

Asentó mientras miraba cómo Ritsuka se veía inquieto tratando de comprender la situación… Hablaban de Darinka, la extrañaba, quería verla…

– ¡Quiero ver a Darinka! –


	7. Capítulo VII ¿Eres tú?

**-o-** cambio de escenario

**~[ o ]~** analepsis

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

_¿Quieres recibirme prometiendo estar conmigo en las alegrías y en las tristezas, en la salud y la enfermedad, amarme y respetarme por todos los días de tu vida y más allá de la eternidad?_

_¿Quieres ser mi papá?_

* * *

-oO0(** ¿Papá? **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

_Asentó mientras miraba cómo Ritsuka se veía inquieto tratando de comprender la situación… Hablaban de Darinka, la extrañaba, quería verla…_

— _¡Quiero ver a Darinka! _—

**Capítulo VII ¿Eres Tú?**

Esa noche fue peculiar…

Luego que despertara Ritsuka, Kai trató de hacerlo dormir como hasta hacía unos momentos, sin embargo fue imposible. Con tan sólo escuchar el nombre de Darinka se puso alerta.

El pequeño pelirrojo tenía un cariño muy especial por Darinka, pues desde muy pequeño había entrado en contacto con ella, para ser exactos desde que tenía un año y medio. Apenas practicaba sus pequeñas carreras cuando Darinka ya le extendía los brazos para no dejarlo caer, eso era algo por lo cual Kai estaba muy agradecido.

A pesar de su corta edad, Darinka era una chica muy maternal debido a que desde muy pequeña había deseado tener un hermanito con quien jugar, mas la vida, llena siempre de misterios, le deparó otro destino; así que Ritsuka prácticamente se convirtió en un pequeño hermano para ella, hermano al cual cuidaba, protegía y amaba.

Ritsuka no permitió dormir a Kai hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana realizando preguntas acerca de la hora en que irían a ver a Darinka, cuánto tiempo faltaba para ello, si cuando llegara iba poder jugar con ella o con algunos de los otros niños. Sin duda el bicolor trató de dar respuesta a cada cuestionamiento y sin duda alguna Ritsuka quedó satisfecho, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de estar ansioso.

Para fortuna de Kai Tyson le ofreció su recámara que, aunque pequeña, le daba cierta privacidad para llevar a cabo sus conversaciones con Ritsuka, mientras que el resto del equipo utilizaba el salón de entrenamiento del dojo para descansar al igual que el equipo ruso que, para sorpresa de muchos, fue invitado a quedarse allí.

Al principio estuvieron renuentes a la oferta, ellos esperaban llegar a un simple hotel y relajarse un poco, pero no, de alguna u otra forma terminaron siendo convencidos por Ray y Max; esos dos podían ser muy persuasivos, aunque de una forma más _normal_.

La minoría descansaba plácidamente, dígase Tyson, Max, Ray y Kenny pues Hilari y Kazumi no se resignaban a dormir. ¿Por qué no dormían? Kazumi por su parte estaba preocupada por Ritsuka, era un niño muy inquieto y, conociéndolo como lo conocía, no dejaría descansar al pobre bicolor que tendría que conducir al día siguiente. Fue con ese pensamiento que aterrizó a la realidad acordando consigo misma dormir bien para poder relevar al bicolor en caso de ser necesario.

Hilari, por otro lado, estaba en peores circunstancias que Kazumi, pues su cabeza daba vueltas en torno a dos temas: Darinka y la madre de Ritsuka. Darinka porque, bueno, era una desconocida, una desconocida que por cierto Ritsuka parecía extrañar; y la madre de Ritsuka, ¡vaya!, ese era un tema difícil de asimilar.

¿Quién era la madre de Ritsuka? Sabía que había muerto, pero ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿por qué decidió ser madre tan joven y por tanto hacer a Kai padre a tan temprana edad?, ¿Kai la había amado o fue un desliz? Todas esas respuestas estaban distantes de ser contestadas y, para ser francos, Hilari deseaba saber por el equipo que merecía respuestas, por Ritsuka que necesitaba el amor de una madre, por Kai que necesitaba un apoyo y finalmente por ella, quien quería ser ese apoyo. Con esas preguntas rondando su cabeza pronto cayó en sueño.

Aparte de las, hasta ahora, chicas del equipo, los Blitzkrieg Boyz no la pasaban tan bien como deberían. Para empezar era una incomodidad estar en la base del _enemigo_, es decir, ¿por qué de todas las casas disponibles era la de Tyson? Y si esa no era una buena razón para estar incómodos, la segunda razón sobrepasaba todas, la razón: _Tyson Granger_.

Los rusos estaban acostumbrados al silencio total mientras dormían para de esa forma estar alertas a lo que fuese que fuera a pasar durante su descanso. Y es que habían aprendido el hábito o manía, según se vea, de despertar ante el más ligero ruido, ya sea un mosquito rondando o bien una pequeña partícula de polvo descendiendo.

Desafortunadamente habían adquirido esas costumbres en la abadía en donde dormir plácidamente sin tener cuidado era significado de problemas serios. _"Alerta ante el enemigo porque podría asesinarte mientras duermes"_ esas eran las palabras que Boris siempre les repetía antes de ir a dormir. El asesinato, en ese entonces, no era un juego.

Así pues los movimientos repentinos de Max girándose en busca de una mejor posición crispaban los nervios de cada uno de los rusos, los pequeños susurros de Ray soñando con al parecer una chica y lo peor de todo: _¡Tyson roncando!_ Eso _sí_ era tortura, jamás en sus miserables vidas habían escuchado semejante estruendo, no entendían como Kai había soportado pasar tiempo con él… ¡Esperen!... ¡Ah, sí! Kai siempre pedía una habitación por separado luego de conocer los estragos de los problemas respiratorios del campeón mundial. Sí, los rusos la pasaron muy mal.

Ya por la mañana las cosas no fueron de lo más agradables, ya que los rusos despertaron desde las seis de la mañana. Para ellos esa era una buena hora para partir hacia Kioto y ver de una vez por todas a la famosa Darinka, pero no. Debían esperar hasta que los japoneses se despertaran y para eso hubo que esperar más de tres horas.

A las nueve de la mañana comenzaron a despertarse los "madrugadores" del equipo: Ray y Kenny. Ambos se alarmaron un tanto al no ver a sus huéspedes de un día, aunque se tranquilizaron al escuchar un par de palabras altisonantes y blades chocando desde un pequeño beyestadio del jardín.

Max siguió en la lista, ya para entonces Hilari también había despertado. Ya los cinco bien despiertos notaron también la ausencia de Kazumi, pero tampoco se preocuparon mucho cuando la vieron acomodando y sacando algunas cosas de las maletas; entre ellas, pequeña ropa para Ritsuka.

Hilari se dispuso a darle los buenos días al pequeño y de paso a Kai. Así fue como se encaminó hacia la recámara de Tyson, pero al llegar notó la puerta entreabierta, justamente podía ver lo que ocurría allí dentro, nada de eso iba a ser divertido para Kai, pero al menos ella pudo ver algo más que sábanas…

Allí estaba Ritsuka, despierto y sentado a un costado de Kai. El bicolor parecía estar aún dormido, por lo que seguramente no imaginaba lo que su pequeño hijo hacía. Árboles, flores, un perro, un arcoiris, Dranzer y demás garabatos eran trazados en la espalda desnuda de Kai con un marcador permanente negro… Eso… Eso no iba a ser nada divertido para Kai.

Hilari estaba muy nerviosa. Ritsuka había dejado la espalda para dibujar en los brazos sueltos de su padre, parecía estar muy entretenido puesto que no se percató de que Hilari estaba allí observando desde la pequeña abertura de la puerta, temblando…

Al parecer el marcador ya no pintaba tan bien como en un inicio pues fue necesario que Ritsuka recargara más peso del debido en el marcador para lograr pintar las orejas de su gatito… Kai se removió sólo un poco… ¿Raro? Sí. El bicolor era una persona de sueño ligero, hasta donde la castaña podía recordar, tan ligero que a veces con un simple movimiento de algún insecto rondar cerca lograba despertarlo sobresaltado y a la defensiva, ¿qué sucedió ahora?

De repente se sobresaltó y pegó un gritito al sentir a alguien tocarle el hombro…

— ¿Hilari? —

— ¿Kazumi? Yo… Este… No te escuché venir — decía sonrojada.

— Ya veo que no. — le sonrió con picardía — ¿Qué mirabas tan entretenida? — cuestionó con una sonrisa extraña.

— Yo… —

— ¡Kazumi! — interrumpió el pequeño Ritsuka mientras corría a jalar a la pelilavanda — ¡Kazumi!, mira lo que le dibujé a mi papá… — informó animoso mientras tiraba de la mano para que lo acompañara adentro de la habitación.

Kazumi entró confundida por las acciones del pequeño. Y allí estaba Kai, con medio cuerpo lleno de dibujos infantiles… Entre el alboroto, el bicolor escuchó algo como _lo que le dibujé a mi papá_. Abrió los ojos despacio, aturdido y somnoliento comenzó a acomodarse para quedar sentado al borde de la cama…

Si Hilari hubiese tenido una cámara consigo en ese momento, probablemente hubiera hecho realidad el sueño de toda fanática del bicolor… Ante ella estaba Kai: Cabello alborotado, ojos somnolientos, adormilado, sentado al borde de la cama semidesnudo con tan sólo un boxer negro cubriéndolo del _frío_… Roja como un tomate bien maduro intentó tapar sus ojos de esa visión que, de no haber sido por los dibujos en su cuerpo, hubiera sido una mera fantasía hecha realidad…

Kazumi hizo una mueca divertida mientras su mano repasaba la frente, quizá en busca de palabras…

— Ritsuka — dijo meneando la cabeza en negativa.

— ¿Kazumi? — preguntó el bicolor aún adormilado — ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo en medio de un bostezo.

— Vine a traerte la ropa de Ritsuka y Hilari te vino a saludar… —

_Tres, dos, uno…_

— ¡Hilari! — como un loco jaló la sábana para cubrirse…

Ahora parecía una competencia para ver quién poseía el rostro más colorado: Hilari "cubriendo" su rostro con las manos y los dedos entreabiertos o Kai envolviéndose en la sábana blanca…

— Kai, yo… Este… Bueno… Creo que me llaman… — salió de allí lo suficientemente apenada como para no volver a ver a su amigo a los ojos….

Una vez fuera de allí y a una distancia lo suficientemente conveniente se dejó caer pesadamente en el piso… Eso no lo olvidaría nunca.

Kazumi se carcajeó un rato de las acciones de su amigo…

— Eso fue muy divertido, Kai. —

— Mira como me río — dijo sarcástico mientras se desenredaba de la sábana

— ¿Papi? — llamó Ritsuka mientras parpadeaba confundido — ¿Por qué se fue la tía Hilari? —

— Se fue porque la "llamaron" — enfatizó las comillas la pelilavanda.

— ¿La llamaron? — preguntó asombrado — Ya no me dio tiempo de enseñarle mis dibujos — puso su carita triste.

— ¿Dibujos? —

— ¡Sí, papi! ¡Mira!, te dibujé un gatito aquí — le señaló su antebrazo.

— Te quedó muy bonito, Ritsuka — se burló Kazumi.

— Sí, te quedó muy bonito, pero no puede quedarse allí — dijo serio.

En verdad que Kai ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones. Ritsuka, cada que encontraba algún marcador o lapicero, decoraba la piel de su padre con dibujos de gatitos, arbolitos, perritos y Dranzer, al menos esos eran sus favoritos.

— ¿Por qué? — hizo un puchero.

— Porque tu papá no es cuaderno o lienzo para dibujar — respondió la pelilavanda.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Ritsuka, — llamó el padre — me gustan mucho tus dibujos pero no puedo conservarlos en mi cuerpo, además cuando me meta a bañar se desvanecerán, o eso espero — contestó medio resignado.

— Pues no te bañes — respondió sonriente mientras saltaba para sentarse en el regazo paterno.

— Se tiene que bañar y tú también — aclaró Kazumi.

— ¿Por qué? — volvió a hacer un puchero.

— Porque el cuerpo suda y genera olores desagradables — explicó.

— ¿Kazumi? — la llamó el pequeño.

— Dime. —

— ¿Mi papá huele feo? — preguntó realmente preocupado.

— Pues cuando no se baña, sí — se burló.

— ¿Papá? — tocó el turno al bicolor.

— Dime — ya tenía los ojos cerrados contando hasta cien.

— ¿Hueles feo ahorita? —

— No… —

— Entonces no te bañes — interrumpió contento.

Kazumi realmente estaba divertida con las cosas que decía Ritsuka, mientras Kai seguía contando mentalmente para tratar de no enfadarse, no importa cuánto desee explotar contra el pequeño, eso jamás pasaría.

— Una persona se debe bañar diario al menos una vez al día. Y tú y yo no seremos la excepción — capturó al pequeño por la cintura antes de que saltara para huir.

— ¡No! Yo no me quiero bañar — hizo un intento por zafarse.

— Oh sí, Ritsuka, te bañarás. —

Kazumi se aproximó a la puerta del baño que estaba en el pasillo a algunos pasos de la recamara del campeón mundial. El pelirrojo forcejeó un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que sería inútil, su papá era más fuerte y grande…

— ¡Oh por todos los cielos! — se estremeció Max ante lo que vio.

Allí estaba el capitán del equipo semidesnudo y totalmente garabateado con bonitos dibujitos en la espalda en medio del pasillo dirigiéndose al baño casi arrastrando a un pelirrojo.

— ¡No me quiero bañar! — decía entre enojado y triste.

— Max… — "saludó" el bicolor — No quieres pero tienes que — le respondió al pequeño que traía consigo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? — preguntó el rubio entre horrorizado y divertido.

— Mi papá se quiere quitar mis dibujos — respondió el pelirrojo mientras forcejeaba vanamente.

— ¿Le dibujaste eso? — estaba al borde de las carcajadas.

— Mi gatito… — dijo mientras lagrimitas corrían de sus ojitos carmín.

— No es para tanto, Ritsuka, luego le haces un gatito, pero en una hoja de papel — le sugirió la pelilavanda.

— Yo quiero mi gatito allí — su llanto estaba amenazando con ser más agudo.

— Ritsuka, debo bañarme y es obvio que se quitará el gatito… — trató de explicarle el bicolor.

— Entonces no te bañes — jalaba aire pesadamente mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojitos.

— Tengo que bañarme — respondió intentando no ceder.

— ¡No, yo quiero mi gatito allí! — lloró más fuerte, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las demás personas en la casa quienes se acercaron al lugar de los hechos…

— ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí…? ¡Demonios, Kai! ¿Qué te pasó? — se asustó Bryan.

— ¡Quiero a mi gatito! — pataleó e intentó zafarse de nuevo.

Fue la escena más extraña y caótica que el bicolor pudo imaginar. Allí estaba en aquel pasillo, rodeado de sus amigos viéndolo discutir por los garabatos de su hijo, ¿quién de los rusos, con el carácter que tienen, desearía tener un _tatuaje_ de gatito juguetón?

Bryan y Spencer sonreían con una malicia peculiar mientras Yuriy intentaba ser el mediador de la situación de su excompañero de equipo. Luego de que Kai les explicara la situación mientras escuchaban sollozar al pequeño pelirrojo, Yuriy lanzó una sugerencia que favorecía a ambas partes, o al menos a una…

**-o-**

Iban ya por la carretera. Habían salido de la casa de los Granger aproximadamente a las doce del día, iba a ser un domingo muy largo… Obviamente tomaron sus alimentos antes de salir de casa, Kai recogió todas sus maletas junto con Kazumi y Ritsuka que estaba bastante contento.

Habían dos camionetas: la de Kai y el Sr. Dickenson, así que se repartieron para ir más cómodos. De esta manera fue como Hilari, Kenny, Max y Spencer se fueron en la camioneta del Sr. Dickenson. En la camioneta del bicolor, él iba al volante, mientras Yuriy fungía como copiloto esta vez; Kazumi, Ritsuka y Bryan en medio; y al fondo Tyson y Ray.

Aunque Tyson se quejó de ir al fondo recibió la bonita respuesta de que debía estar agradecido, puesto que el viaje a Kioto era con la intención de llevar a los rusos y no a los japoneses. Tyson no replicó por mero orgullo, aunque se moría de ganas al ver sonreír a Bryan de manera burlona.

El trayecto fue cansado por el tiempo en el que estuvieron abordo. Había sido en general tranquilo salvo una que otra ocurrencia del campeoncito mundial, como nombró Bryan a Tyson. Faltaban pocos minutos para llegar al lugar en donde se suponía se encontraba Darinka…

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — cuestionó de la nada Ritsuka.

— Mi nombre es Bryan Kuznetsov — respondió con simpleza.

— Yo me llamo Ritsuka — regresó información. Pasaron un par de minutos y Ritsuka no dejaba de ver a Bryan.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó incómodo ante esa miradita carmín.

— ¿Por qué tienes el cabello del mismo color que Kazumi? —

— ¿Kazumi? — repitió confundido.

— Se está refiriendo a mí — acotó.

— ¿Eres su papá? — inquirió el pequeño con la cabeza ladeada.

— No, eso sería imposible. Es sólo coincidencia, además mi cabello es un poco más cenizo que el de Kazumi, ¿cierto, chica? — dijo divertido.

— En eso tienes razón. ¿Lo ves, Ritsuka? — Kazumi le mostró un mechoncito de cabello.

El pequeño parecía confundido…

— Pero bien podríamos pasar como hermanos — meditó Bryan en voz alta a la vez que observaba fijamente a Kazumi… — Sí, en definitiva… —

— ¿Qué es lo que es definitivo? — inquirió Tyson intrigado por la forma en que el ruso actuaba.

— ¡Hey, chica! — llamó Bryan a Kazumi ignorando a Tyson, una vez que tuvo su atención — ¿Quieres ser mi hermana? —

Todo mundo volteó a verlo, bueno, a excepción de Kai que no podía quitar la vista del camino…

— ¿Yo? ¿Tu hermana? — estaba desconcertada.

— Sí, quiero decir, yo no tengo familiares, tú te pareces a mí, yo quiero una hermana. Entonces ¿qué dices? — era muy serio, no cabía la duda en su propuesta.

— Dile que sí, Kazumi — animó el pequeño pelirrojo.

— ¿Ya ves? Hasta el pequeño está de acuerdo — el pelilavanda la miraba fijamente por una respuesta.

— Si yo fuera tú, contestaría que sí, no querrás ver su lado malo — intervino Yuriy.

— Sabe de lo que habla — sonrió con malicia el pelilavanda.

— Tienes una sonrisa perversa — dijo como excusándose.

— No muy distante de la tuya — ganó el set, hubo unos minutos de silencio… — Nunca he matado a nadie, — dijo con completa seriedad ─ si eso es lo que te preocupa. ─

Kazumi lo miró, había mucha sinceridad en sus palabras, en todas, no importaba el tono burlón o serio…

— Seré tu hermana mayor, así que respétame — cruzó los brazos y miró por la ventana desviando así su vista.

— Eso no importa — Bryan se giró al frente y se relajó mientras recargaba su cabeza en las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca.

Kai miró por el espejo retrovisor, fue casi por segundos, pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para notar cierta nostalgia en los ojos de Kazumi, no importaba cuánto intentara olvidar su pasado, éste siempre la perseguiría…

— ¿Qué fue eso? — interrogó ansioso y confundido Tyson.

— Tyson, no es el momento — le susurró Ray mientras con la mirada le indicaba que pusiera más atención en Kazumi, la chica estaba llorando.

Ritsuka abrazó mucho a Kazumi, nunca había visto llorar a su nana.

— ¡Te quiero mucho, Kazumi! — le dijo despacito.

**-o-**

Estaban parados enfrente de la edificación. No era muy grande, por el contrario era un lugar pequeño, pero lleno de bonitos jardines. Tras las rejas se podía observar ese gran patio que estaba siendo ocupado por varios niños jugando beyblade. Tyson se emocionó e iba a intentar entrar deprisa, pero no conocía el sitio y se detuvo justo cuando leyó el letrero centrado por encima de la reja: _Orfanato Luz de Invierno_.

Todos miraron al bicolor expectantes a una explicación… Mas la explicación, como de costumbre, nunca llegó. Kai tocó el timbre que se encontraba al costado izquierdo…

— _Orfanato Luz de Invierno, ¿qué desea?_ — se escuchó la voz de una mujer por el intercomunicador instalado.

— Soy Kai Hiwatari — respondió presionando el botón.

No se escuchó otra vez la voz, a cambio vieron a una mujer que portaba un hábito, probablemente una monja de la religión católica (pensó Hilari)…

— Joven Kai, no esperábamos verlo por aquí en estos días — dijo la mujer mientras abría la reja que los separaba — Pasen por favor — invitó a todas las personas allí, eran alrededor de doce.

Les indicó que la siguieran hasta una pequeña sala que estaba en dirección contraria a una capilla que se divisaba al fondo izquierdo. Era un lugar pequeño, pero acogedor. Había unos sillones que fueron ocupados por casi todos allí, quedando de pie Kai con Ritsuka en brazos, Yuriy y el Sr. Dickenson….

— Necesitamos hablar con la superiora — se apresuró el bicolor.

— ¿Pasa algo? — inquirió preocupada.

— No, no realmente — respondió — Queremos pedirle un favor. —

— Tratándose de usted no creo que se lo niegue — respondió sonriente.

Kai volteó a ver a los demás…

— Este es un favor especial — repuso muy serio.

La mujer notó esa seriedad que había visto en muy pocas ocasiones por parte de Kai. Siempre había sido serio, pero no a tal punto.

— En un momento vendrá. — dijo para luego desaparecer por una puerta al fondo de la sala.

Kenny observó con detenimiento el lugar, era un orfanato, uno real, no uno como en las películas o novelas, éste era pura realidad.

— Kai… — llamó el castaño, todos giraron su atención hacia él.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Por qué estamos en un lugar… así? —

Fue cuando todos recordaron bien las palabras del día anterior…

**~[ o ]~**

— ¿Quién es Darinka, Kazumi? — preguntó Hilari.

— Darinka es una amiga de Ritsuka del orfanato. — respondió mientras se ganaba una mirada amenazante por parte del bicolor.

— ¿Orfanato? — preguntó confundido Tyson – ¿Darinka? –

**~[ o ]~**

— Darinka es huérfana de padres. —

Hilari estuvo a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando fue interrumpida….

— ¡Kai! Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí, creí que vendrías hasta terminar el torneo — dijo una mujer con un hábito parecido al de la primera pero con algunos otros distintivos.

— Superiora. — hizo una reverencia — Yo tampoco creí que vendría, pero ha surgido un inconveniente y deseamos hablar con usted. —

— Ya veo, — dijo pensativa — pasen a mi oficina por favor. — se dirigió a otra de las puertas que había en esa sala.

El bicolor bajó a Ritsuka y le hizo una seña para que fuera con Kazumi. La superiora le regaló una sonrisa y Ritsuka la correspondió de la misma manera. Luego el Sr. Dickenson, Kai y Yuriy entraron a la oficina de la superiora.

Ritsuka estaba parado a un lado de Kazumi mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido su padre.

— ¡Pelirrojo! — llamó Bryan levantándose de su asiento.

Ritsuka volteó confundido a verlo. Sabía que era pelirrojo, pero nadie le había llamado de esa manera…

— ¿Me hablas a mí? — se apuntó con su dedito.

— Eres el único pelirrojo en estos momentos, niño — le dijo.

— Dime — le dijo ya viéndolo fijamente.

— Ivanov nos dijo que tú eras amigo de la tal Darinka. Dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad, así que háblame de Darinka. —

— ¿Ivanov? — repitió inseguro.

— Sí, Ivanov, Tala, Yuriy… El pelirrojo como tú, ese que entró a la oficina con tu papá — aclaró exasperado.

— ¿Pelirrojo? — preguntó confundido y meditando las palabras.

Bryan se dio un golpe en la cara desesperado y arrepentido por haberle preguntado a un niño.

— Mejor háblanos de Darinka, ¿sí? — habló Spencer.

— Darinka me cuenta cuentos. — respondió.

— Supongo, ¿qué más? —

— La quiero mucho. —

— Eso debe ser, ¿algo más interesante? —

— Habla chistoso. —

— Debe ser su acento ruso, ¿qué más? —

— Se sabe mi canción. —

— ¿Tu canción? Ya… ¿Juega Beyblade? — preguntó directo ya que si seguía dándole espacio a respuestas abiertas, no llegarían a ningún lado.

— Sí. —

Bryan se le quedó viendo mientras Ritsuka también sostenía su mirada… El pelilavanda esperó por más respuesta, pero nunca llegó…

— ¡Arg! ¿Qué no puedes ser más explícito con tu respuesta? — casi gritó.

Ritsuka retrocedió un paso, eso lo había asustado. Se aferró a Kazumi, Bryan lo estaba asustando…

— ¡Eres un extraño y me quieres robar! — le gritó para luego ocultarse en el regazo de Kazumi.

— ¡Ahora resulta! — se ofendió.

— Eres un idiota — le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Spencer! ¿Por qué demonios me golpeas? —

— Sólo mira al pellirrojo, ya lo asustaste. — le señaló al pequeño que ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Kazumi.

— Oh, no era mi intención, pelirrojo. — le dijo medio disculpándose.

— No le hables, está irritado. — le aclaró Kazumi, Bryan la miró confundido — Quiere ver a Darinka y él ciertamente no te dirá lo que quieres saber de ella, es un niño de cuatro años, no un estratega del Beyblade. —

Bryan no refutó nada, eso era nada más que la verdad…

— Menos mal que eres mi hermana… — sonrió de medio lado y se fue a sentar en el piso en un rincón; Spencer le secundó y allí estuvieron sentados.

— ¿Hermana? — preguntó Hilari confundida.

— Te lo explicaré luego — le respondió la pelilavanda con una sonrisa, ahora lo importante era que Ritsuka se relajara.

Unos minutos después de eso, vieron salir a una monja de la oficina donde los demás habían ido con la superiora.

**-o-**

En la pequeña oficina de la superiora, Kai había planteado la situación por la cual estaban allí…

— ¿Así que desean que Darinka supla el lugar de su amigo en el torneo? — repasó en voz alta.

— Básicamente — asentó el Sr. Dickenson.

— Debo ser franca con ustedes. Me gustaría decirles que Darinka puede ir con ustedes, si ella lo deseara así, pero la verdad es que es imposible que Darinka salga de aquí si no es por adopción o bien porque su tutor así lo autorice. —

— ¿Su tutor? — el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja.

**-o-**

Poco tiempo después vieron a la monja volver en compañía de una chica menuda, cabello suelto hasta media espalda negro, piel extremadamente clara, estatura promedio, de ojos color verde y vestimenta azul marino con negro…

— Darinka — saludó Kazumi atrayendo no sólo la atención de la chica, sino la de todos y en especial la de un pequeño pelirrojo.

— ¡Darinka! — corrió Ritsuka hacia la chica que venía con la monja.

— ¡Mi pequeño Ritsuka! — pronunció mientras lo levantaba para darle un fuerte abrazo — Creí que no te vería en mucho tiempo — le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

— Mi papá vino por ti — aclaró emocionado.

— ¿Por mí? — le preguntó intrigada.

— ¡Quiere jugar contigo! —

— ¿Conmigo? —

— ¡Sí! —

— Darinka, — llamó la monja — la superiora espera. —

La joven bajó a Ritsuka y se inclinó hasta verlo directo a los ojos.

— Me da mucho gusto verte, pero ahora me llama la superiora, en cuanto salga vendré a verte ¿sí? —

— ¡Sí! — la abrazó fuertemente — ¡Te quiero mucho! —

— Ya sabes que yo a ti también te quiero mucho — le dio un beso más en la frente para luego dejarlo y continuar su camino.

La chica realmente sintió muchos nervios cuando vio a tanta gente allí reunida, estaba acostumbrada a ver a muchas parejas ir allí en busca de un ser que llenara sus hogares, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ver gente tan joven, afortunadamente los nervios se fueron al ver a dos conocidos allí: Kazumi y el pequeño Ritsuka.

Los rusos murmuraron algo en su lengua natal, mientras los demás seguían a la joven entrar a aquella oficina. Ritsuka la vio alejarse y se acercó a Kazumi rápidamente.

— ¿Darinka va a jugar con mi papá? —

— Eso no lo sé — le contestó con franqueza.

Ritsuka entonces tomó asiento en las piernas de la pelilavanda en espera de su papá y de Darinka.

**-o-**

— Buenas tardes — saludó la chica con una reverencia en cuanto entró.

— Hola, Darinka. Te presento al Dickenson, presidente de la BBA y al joven Ivanov, líder del equipo ruso los Blitzkreig Boyz. —

— Mucho gusto, Sr. Dickenson… — seguido de esto su vista abandonó al anciano para fijarse el joven pelirrojo — ¿En verdad eres Tala Ivanov? — cuestionó emocionada, el pelirrojo únicamente enarcó una ceja confundido — Ay, disculpa la pregunta tan tonta, pero es que no puedo creer que tengo frente a mí al capitán de mi equipo favorito, esto es… — cerró la boca en cuanto notó la seriedad del chico frente a sí.

— Ivanov, para ti. — informó fríamente — Así que tú eres Darinka — dijo más para sí que para alguien más al tiempo que observaba rápidamente las posibles habilidades de la chica con el Beyblade — ¿Puedes garantizar una buen beybatalla? —

Darinka estaba confundida, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

— ¿Perdón? — pronunció desconcertada.

— Darinka… — llamó el bicolor que había permanecido callado.

— Kai… — lo miró más que confundida.

— Darinka, han venido con el propósito de integrarte al equipo ruso como beyluchadora sustituta. —

— ¿Cómo? —

— Ian está lesionado, requerimos un integrante más, eres rusa, juegas Beyblade, supongo que no tendrías ningún problema mientras estés en la banca — los rusos podían ser hirientes con sus palabras.

— Ivanov, te recuerdo que no estás hablando conmigo o con alguno de esos dos idiotas — habló el bicolor.

— Jóvenes, — habló la superiora — les recuerdo que este no es un lugar cualquiera, por lo que merece respeto, así como Darinka. Me extraña viniendo de ti, Kai… — lo miró con dureza.

— Siento el desplante — se disculpó el bicolor.

Eso dejó sorprendido a Yuriy, nunca en su vida había visto a Kai ofrecer algo como disculpas, verlo domo padre era una cosa, pero disculparse...

— Siento mucho los inconvenientes, jovencita, — habló el anciano — hemos venido con el propósito de reclutarte en el equipo ruso como reserva, ya que uno de sus integrantes está lesionado por tiempo indefinido. Así que nos gustaría conocer tu opinión. —

La chica lo observó con detenimiento tratando de sopesar la situación que en ese momento se le presentaba.

— Ellos saben bajo qué condiciones podrías salir de este lugar, así que únicamente es necesario que decidas lo que quieres hacer, Darinka — la superiora deseaba escuchar una respuesta.

— Yo… No sé qué decir… Yo no estaba preparada para algo como esto… Yo… —

— No tienes que decidirlo justo ahora, tienes hasta el día de mañana a las ocho en punto — sentenció el líder ruso para abandonar enseguida la oficina.

La chica se quedó allí viendo cómo el líder pelirrojo salía de la oficina…

— Darinka, — llamó la superiora — ¿te encuentras bien? — la miró con preocupación.

— Sí, superiora… Sólo estoy confundida. —

— No te preocupes o presiones por darnos una respuesta. ─ pronunció el anciano para salir cuando recordó algo ─ Por cierto, Kai, el día de ayer olvidé darte los documentos de Ritsuka, sus documentos para viajar ya están en completo orden, realmente sólo faltaba un sello ─ le extendió unos documentos que llevaba consigo.

─ Gracias, Sr. Dickenson ─ recibió los documentos y los revisó de inmediato.

El anciano abandonó la oficina por fin…

─ Kai, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo? ─

El bicolor la miró curioso, luego no muy convencido asentó.

─ Con permiso ─ hizo una reverencia Darinka para salir de allí también.

**-o-**

Vieron salir a Yuriy de la oficina de la superiora, parecía bastante molesto….

─ ¡Pelirrojo! ─ llamó Bryan.

─ ¡Ivanov!, si te gusta, idiota ─ siseó para luego salir de la pequeña sala.

Bryan estaba confundido. Sabían que a Yuriy le gustaba que le dijeran por su apellido cuando se trataba de hablar de una cosa seria, o cuando estaba realmente molesto, y ahora estaba más que molesto. Spencer conocía bien a su capitán por lo que no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por ir tras él.

Ritsuka había volteado instintivamente ante el grito de pelirrojo, ya que así le había llamado hacía unos momentos el mismo sujeto. Cuando miró a quien se dirigía realmente se le quedó mirando entre curioso y temeroso, así que se aferró aún más a Kazumi.

No tardó mucho en seguir Darinka en salir de la oficina…

─ ¡Darinka! ─ se le acercó el pequeño emocionado.

─ Ritsuka ─ respondió distraída.

La verdad era que estaba totalmente desconcertada con lo que había pasado en la oficina, la estaban buscando para formar parte del equipo ruso, ya fuera siendo reserva o la principal ese había sido uno de sus sueños desde que era niña, el patriotismo es algo que los rusos llegan a considerar casi sagrado.

Lo malo de todo esto, o más incómodo, era la actitud que tenía el líder de la escuadra, parecía realmente molesto y si hubiera sido un amigo de ella, tal vez tendría la misma reacción si debía buscar un reemplazo para él; hasta cierto punto, lo entendía.

─ ¡Darinka! ¿Sí vas a ir a jugar con mi papá? ─ preguntó alegremente.

─ No estoy muy segura, Ritsuka ─ su tono no era al que Ritsuka estaba acostumbrado, ya que Darinka siempre era muy alegre, pero ahora no lucía así.

─ ¿Estás triste? ─

─ No, no claro que no ─ intentó fingir su sonrisa.

─ ¿Me llevas a ver a Kenji? ─

─ Claro ─ contestó más animada.

─ Kazumi, ¿puedo? ─ la pelilavanda asentó, después de todo estaban en un lugar totalmente conocido, además de que se iría con Darinka.

Ambos salieron de la pequeña sala. Ritsuka iba platicándole lo bonito que eran los colores de los juegos artificiales mientras recorrían uno de los pasillos cuando el pequeño se detuvo abruptamente. Darinka dirigió su atención a lo que llamó la atención del pequeño.

Allí estaba Yuriy con la frente recargada en la fría pared. Ritsuka actuó raro soltando la mano de Darinka y se encaminó hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo de ojos azules. Parecía estar perdido entre un millón de pensamientos pues no se percató enseguida de la presencia de Ritsuka…

─ ¿Eres tú? ─ le preguntó llamando su atención.

─ ¿Qué? ─ se giró para mirarlo.

**-o-**

El bicolor salió de la oficina casi enseguida de que Darinka desapareciera de allí, realmente escasos segundos…

─ ¿Dónde está Ritsuka? ─ le preguntó sin prisa a Kazumi.

─ Pensé que tardarías un poco más, Darinka se lo llevó a ver a Kenji ─ respondió.

─ Ya veo, iré por él, es tarde y casi es hora de la cena aquí, debemos instalarnos en casa ─ aclaró por las miradas que recibía que leía como "_deja ser a ese niño_".

No era difícil de imaginar que pasarían en la casa del bicolor la noche, puesto que ya eran las siete y quince minutos y el camino de regreso a Tokio llevaría varias horas. Incluso Hilari y Kenny ya lo habían previsto, incluso lo habían comentado antes de partir con Kazumi.

Kai avanzó de un buen humor que notaron sus compañeros de equipo, aunque los rusos más bien susurraban algunas cosas acerca de su capitán y su mal humor con el que había salido de allí. Claro, el bicolor estaba de buen humor porque por fin había resuelto por completo el asunto que lo había tenido un poco preocupado y eso eran los documentos de Ritsuka para efectuar los viajes durante el torneo. Sonrió y cruzó la puerta.

**-o-**

─ ¿Tú eres mi papá? ─ frunció sus cejas entristeciendo su pequeño rostro.

─ ¡¿Qué? ─

El bicolor se congeló al escuchar esa pregunta…

─ ¿Tú eres mi verdadero papá? ─ sus pequeñas orbes se llenaron de lagrimitas.

─ Ritsuka, no… ─ el bicolor lo abrazó por la espalda, su voz era temblorosa.

El pequeño se giró y abrazó al chico fuertemente mientras comenzaba a gritar desesperadamente…

─ ¡_Kai_, no dejes que me lleve! ¡_Kai_, no dejes que me lleve! ¡_**Kai**_** no me alejes de tu lado**! ─

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

Agradezco grandemente sus lecturas a lo largo de estos capítulos tan extensos… Muchas gracias a: **ceeles**, **Tier**, **sweetcarmeen**, **Lady Calixta** y **Haro Kzoids** por dejar un review en el capítulo anterior.

Espero el formato les ayude a entender mejor la secuencia de la historia y el manejo de los tiempos, espero poco a poco hacerlo en los capítulos pasados.

También espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que aclare un poco de las dudas que habían surgido en torno a la paternidad de Kai. Ahora que los motivos, vendrán después…

Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, ideas, comentarios, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	8. Capítulo VIII Promesas de Paternidad

**-o-** cambio de escenario

**~ [ o ] ~** analepsis

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

_¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos sin mentirme? Porque te he estado esperando desde __el día en que me abandonaste..._

* * *

-oO0(**¿Papá?**)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo VII****I Promesas de Paternidad**

Estaba esperando a que el médico terminara la revisión del pequeño que yacía en la cama. El pelirrojo estaba muy pálido, su cuerpecito aún temblaba y su corazón apenas comenzaba a retomar su ritmo normal. El médico se acercó al bicolor…

— Estará bien. — informó el hombre — Tuvo otro ataque de pánico — observó con detenimiento la expresión del chico frente así.

El bicolor estaba pálido y tembloroso, su expresión denotaba profundo dolor al ver al pequeño en ese estado.

— Me temo que no están resultando muy bien las cosas, Kai, supongo que fue por ese chico pelirrojo que está allá afuera, ¿cierto? — inquirió.

Kai sólo asentó con la cabeza.

— ¿Me equivoqué tanto, Ryota? — susurró.

— Escucha, Kai, — se acercó y tocó el hombro del chico a manera de confortarlo — hiciste lo que creíste correcto, nadie podía adivinar lo que iba a pasar… —

— Pero si te hubiera hecho caso… — inició mas fue interrumpido.

— No es momento para lamentarse. Mira, recuerdo haberte dicho que esperaras un poco más para que Ritsuka fuera un poco más grande y que asimilara mejor las cosas, pero quizá no hubiese cambiado mucho la situación. Ritsuka es muy pequeño y te quiere como no tienes una idea, Kai, y el hecho de enterarse que no eres su padre, bueno, a cualquiera le causa cierto conflicto, pero aquí no fue el que le hayas dicho que no eres su padre, sino que le informaste que su verdadero padre vendrá por él en algún momento. —

**-o-**

Se encontraban en la casa del bicolor en esos momentos. Habían convertido la sala en un lugar lúgubre en espera del propietario para que les diera el informe del estado de salud de Ritsuka y una explicación de lo que había pasado en el orfanato.

La superiora Amit y Darinka también se encontraban allí esperando, más que cualquier otra cosa, noticias sobre el pequeño pelirrojo. Los Bladebreackers estaban un poco confundidos por lo ocurrido allá en el orfanato, no sabían qué pensar. El Sr. Dickenson también se encontraba confundido, aunque no tanto como los demás japoneses. Los chicos rusos estaban un poco incómodos con la situación, habían llegado para conocer a un prospecto para su equipo, pero se encontraron con otras noticias, noticias que tal vez concernían a su capitán.

Yuriy, por otro lado, se encontraba en estado de shock. Estaba muy pálido, sus ojos contrariados, entre realidad o fantasía. El haber entrado a un lugar como ése, el orfanato, le había hecho sentirse incómodo en un principio, sofocado en la oficina y totalmente perdido en los pasillos.

Un recuerdo se había disparado en su mente y mirar cada centímetro de ese lugar le hacía querer correr de un lugar a otro en busca de la salida. Aun lidiando con la incomodidad de estar allí había conseguido controlarse frente a su equipo, ellos no debían preocuparse por su salud mental ni por cosas que, a estas alturas, no valían la pena.

Sin embargo su autocontrol lo abandonó al escuchar la historia de Darinka…

**~ [ o ] ~**

La superiora Amit había tomado asiento para escuchar la petición que tenían las personas frente así, luego de escuchar detenidamente…

— ¿Así que desean que Darinka supla el lugar de su amigo en el torneo? — repasó en voz alta.

— Básicamente — asentó el Sr. Dickenson.

— Debo ser franca con ustedes. Me gustaría decirles que Darinka puede ir con ustedes, si ella lo deseara así, pero la verdad es que es imposible que Darinka salga de aquí si no es por adopción o bien porque su tutor así lo autorice. —

— ¿Su tutor? — el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja.

— Darinka tiene un familiar en Rusia, él es su tutor. Desafortunadamente se requiere su autorización para que Darinka haga lo que ustedes desean — respondió vagamente.

— ¿Por qué estaría aquí si tiene un familiar, por qué estar en un lugar como éste? — inquirió exasperado.

— Darinka tomó la decisión de permanecer aquí luego de la muerte de sus padres, aunque su tío, el Sr. Záitsev, intentó persuadirla, ella se negó rotundamente, por lo que se llegó al acuerdo de que Darinka permanecería aquí hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad reglamentada en Rusia o bien si ella deseara ser adoptada por alguna familia. Y, claro está, cuando el Sr. Záitsev y Darinka decidan alguna otra cosa — terminó su explicación.

Sus rodillas flaquearon por un instante… ¿Por qué Darinka tomaría una decisión como ésa? Sus preguntas no serían respondidas por el momento, lo cual logró que su neutralidad se esfumara. Las cosas empeoraron una vez que Darinka hizo su aparición. El lugar le había parecido sofocante. Se dirigió a ella con un tono poco amigable, pero al final ¿quién podía culparlo?

Yuriy no tenía familia, había huido de casa a los siete. Su madre era violentada por su padre, quien era un exmilitar alcohólico y agresivo, así que escapó de ese infierno dejando atrás a su hijo de cinco años y a su esposo. El hombre no reaccionó de la mejor manera, por el contrario, el exmilitar se hundió en una depresión más severa y si con anterioridad no había golpeado a Yuriy por ser su pequeño orgullo, ahora no le quedaba nada y así el infierno del pelirrojo comenzó.

La violencia contra él y los continuos robos a vinaterías baratas para conseguir una botella para su padre terminaron por ahuyentarlo, así se lanzó a la aventura de la soledad de las calles a la edad de ocho. De allí a las manos de las autoridades y directo a un orfanato.

Mil veces lloró y rogó porque su madre fuera por él y lo sacara de esa fría soledad. Cansado, luego de dos meses de estancia y sabiendo que nadie lo reclamaría, como a algunos otros niños, decidió huir nuevamente. No duró mucho tiempo con su libertad, pues Boris lo encontró en un callejón oscuro y sucio y de allí a la abadía…Tantos recuerdos evocados le causaron un dolor interno que le fue imposible de sobrellevar.

Apenas terminó de hablar salió de la pequeña oficina y se dirigió a la salida sin querer mirar atrás, aunque el llamado de sus compañeros de equipo lo hicieron reaccionar peor. Lo que más necesitaba en ese preciso momento era salir de allí, detener esas evocaciones. Salió de la sala en donde estaban los otros y se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos, realmente no le importaba si a la derecha o a la izquierda, sólo quería sentir el aire fresco.

Más memorias le llegaban sin cesar mientras recargaba su frente en la fría pared cuanto escuchó una vocecita detrás de él…

— ¿Eres tú? — le preguntó ese pequeño pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué? — estaba tan absorto en su mente que ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse.

— ¿Tú eres mi papá? — su frágil rostro se veía entristecido.

— ¡¿Qué? — ¿Qué demonios había sido esa pregunta que le heló la sangre?

— ¿Tú eres mi verdadero papá? — sus pequeñas orbes se llenaron de lagrimitas.

—Ritsuka, no… — antes de que pudiera reaccionar a ese cuestionamiento vio cómo Kai abrazó al pequeño por la espalda y le susurraba, éste se giró y abrazó a Kai fuertemente mientras gritaba…

— ¡_Kai_, no dejes que me lleve! ¡_Kai_, no dejes que me lleve! ¡_Kai,_ no me alejes de tu lado! —

**~ [ o ] ~**

No sabía qué había ocurrido allí, Darinka, Ritsuka y Kai lo habían sacado de balance. Darinka tenía una familia, pero no hacía el intento de ir con esa familia; Ritsuka había preguntado por su padre: y se suponía que Kai era ése padre por el que el pequeño preguntaba, entonces la pregunta era ¿por qué el niño cuestionó su paternidad?

Una vez más se perdió entre sus pensamientos y memorias dolorosas, hasta que alguien lo sacó de ese mundo…

— Te vez tenso — Kazumi le ofreció una taza de té.

Yuriy parpadeó por unos instantes, sí, estaba tenso, pero más que tenso, estaba confundido.

— Gracias — aceptó la taza de té y agradeció por primera vez en su vida.

Kazumi sonrió y prosiguió entregando tazas de té a los demás presentes. Los rusos no gustaban del té, pero al final era una muestra de cortesía, cortesía con la cual debían comenzar a familiarizarse.

Spencer y Bryan observaron a su capitán de reojo, no querían molestarlo con miradas penetrantes y demandantes por respuestas, aunque no importaba mucho si lo veían abiertamente, Yuriy estaba perdido una vez más. Intercambiaron miradas para luego concentrarse en el té.

Mientras tanto Hilary y Ray intercambiaban conclusiones sobre lo que había pasado esa tarde. Ambos sólo especulaban de lo que habían alcanzado a escuchar. Había sido abrumante escuchar a un niño de poco menos de cuatro años rogar para que no lo dejaran, sin embargo lo que más había llamado la atención había sido el hecho de que Ritsuka llamara _Kai _a su padre.

No porque juzgaran que el niño hubiera llamado por su nombre a su padre, no es malo después de todo, sino que desde que lo conocieron el niño siempre se había referido al bicolor como '_papi_' o '_papá_'. De alguna manera llamarlo por su nombre resultaba, a su punto de vista, frío y distante. Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar a que Ritsuka estuviera bien y que Kai deseara dar una explicación.

**-o-**

— Si esto sigue ocurriendo, me temo que tendremos que medicarlo. —

— ¿Medicarlo? — levantó la vista con rasgos característicos de temor.

— Sé que asiste con el psicólogo, pero no parece ayudarle mucho, a veces los ataques de pánico deben tratarse con terapia psicológica y medicamentos, supongo que ya lo sabes… —

— Sí, pero… —

— Escucha, no estoy diciendo que debamos hacerlo ahora, quizá si le ayudas a establecer un poco de convivencia con el pelirrojo de allá afuera, puedas conseguir que su pánico se vaya — sugirió.

— ¿Crees que eso sea posible, Ryota? —

— He visto un caso parecido con una mujer. Ella sufría ataques de pánico, no estaban muy seguros, pero atribuían sus ataques a la cercanía con personas que tenían el cabello rubio, parecía absurdo a la vista de muchas personas, pero era la verdad. La mujer pudo superar su miedo o fobia, no sabían exactamente cómo catalogarlo, gracias a que su psicóloga le sugirió convivir con personas rubias. Dijo que debía darse cuenta de que no había nada que temer y al parecer funcionó bastante bien la terapia. No perderías nada intentándolo, Kai, al final, si las cosas no funcionan, tienes la opción de volver o llamarme para iniciar un tratamiento químico. —

Kai repasaba en su mente lo recién narrado, quizá podía funcionar, después de todo, el bicolor también había superado su pánico a establecer lazos afectivos con otras personas gracias precisamente a los lazos afectivos, además no perdía nada intentándolo.

— Gracias, Ryota — sonrió ligeramente.

Ryota guardó sus cosas, le entregó al bicolor una receta con vitaminas para el pequeño Ritsuka y se despidió.

**-o-**

Kazumi vio al médico de Ritsuka acercarse hacia la salida…

— ¿Cómo está Ritsuka? — se había levantado para preguntar por el pequeño.

— Por ahora se encuentra dormido, Kazumi, fue otro ataque de pánico, pero estará bien, no te preocupes — respondió mientras avanzaba a la salida.

— Muchas gracias, Ryota — lo escoltó hasta la salida y se despidió.

Los demás habían guardado silencio en espera de noticias sobre el estado de salud de Ritsuka, todo este asunto era muy alarmante para todos. Darinka fue la primera en acercarse a Kazumi, estaba a punto de preguntar por Ritsuka cuando se detuvo al ver venir al bicolor. Quizá para Kai era tiempo de enfrentar la verdad.

Todos detuvieron abruptamente sus susurros y pláticas descaradas para concentrarse en la figura del anfitrión de esa casa. Venía a paso lento, más lento de lo que pudieron imaginar, quizá un intento por prolongar lo que estaba apunto de decir. Se paró apenas divisó a las personas que lo observaban cuidadosamente. Todos estaban allí esperando una explicación. Tomó aire como si no hubiera un después y se adentró en la sala.

— ¿Cómo está Ritsuka? — se adelantó la superiora Amit.

— Bien, tuvo un ataque de pánico — respondió el bicolor.

— ¿Ataque de pánico? — inquirió Hilary confundida.

Sólo asentó con la cabeza. Luego avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la superiora y tomó asiento a su lado…

— Darinka, ¿te molestaría…? —

— Claro que no. — lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar con su pregunta

Darinka y la superiora ya habían anticipado lo que sucedería a continuación, ahora sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Abandonó la sala y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ritsuka, Kai tenía mucho que hablar.

**~ [ o ] ~**

— ¿Sabes cómo lo nombraré? — preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño ojos carmín y tez blanquecina.

— ¿Ya tienes pensado un nombre? —

— Desde el día en que supe que concebiría a este pequeño pedazo de cielo lo tengo en mente — respondió alegre.

— ¿Cómo podías saberlo si ni siquiera sabías si sería niño o niña? —

— Sabes, Kai, a veces no necesitas ser tan lógico en muchas cosas. Además, Ritsuka es un nombre tanto femenino como masculino — agregó mientras le sonreía a la pequeña criatura que sostenía en brazos.

— Entonces se llamará Ritsuka… — afirmó mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

Su cabello rojizo, sus ojitos carmín, su delicada piel y su frágil figurita. Un pequeño ser vivo que con tan sólo un poquito le trajo mucha felicidad a _ella_.

— Sí, así es, ¿verdad, pequeño Ritsuka? — se dirigió al pequeño en brazos.

El bebé no se removió de su sitio, se había quedado dormido enseguida que fue puesto en los brazos de su madre, el sólo escuchar los latidos de su bravío corazón lo había llevado a un sueño profundo, a una tranquilidad al que sólo una madre puede inducir.

— ¿Quieres que le avise a la enfermera? —

— ¿Para qué? Aquí en mis brazos está bien, sólo míralo. — señaló con la vista — ¿Alguna vez viste algo más maravilloso? —

El bicolor no respondió nada, ¿podía haber algo más maravilloso que la vida misma? Miró a su alrededor. Un cuarto de hospital no era su lugar favorito, pero allí estaba, todo por _ella_.

— Iré a ver si ya está todo listo para su registro… Por cierto… — intentaba lanzar las palabras que tenía atravesadas en la garganta desde que habían llegado esa madrugada al hospital.

— No puedes registrarlo aún… — lo detuvo con un tono casi de súplica — Sabes a lo que me refiero, si llegan a saberlo… _Ellos_ vendrán por él… — añadió con temor en su voz.

— Entiendo, pero debes registrarlo, de otra manera no te dejarán llevarlo a casa… —

— Lo sé, pero me asusta, ¿sabes? Hace tiempo me asusta lo que pueda pasarle, es tan frágil… — miró una vez más al pequeño en brazos — Acaba de nacer y ya los problemas comienzan a asecharlo… —

El bicolor bajó la mirada, no estaba seguro de lo iba a decir…

— ¿Puedo proponerte algo? — pronunció apenas audible.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le asustó el tono de voz que tenía el bicolor.

— Si quieres… Puedes usar mi apellido, es decir… — trató de no enrojecerse.

— Agradezco tu oferta, pero no podría, ¿cómo podría comprometerte con algo así? — cuestionó suavizando sus gestos hacia Kai.

— Eres la única persona que ha podido hablarme de _ella_… — desvió la vista del rostro de la mujer castaña.

— Kai… — levantó su mano y jaló el rostro del joven por la barbilla para mirar en sus ojos — No tienes porqué hacerlo. No tienes porqué pagarme algo a cambio de algunos recuerdos sobre tu madre... —

**~ [ o ] ~**

— Quizá estén preguntándose qué fue lo que ocurrió en el orfanato… — inició el bicolor, los demás asentaron tímidamente.

Pronto sintió un ligero apretón en el hombro por parte de la superiora Amit, un gesto simple para demostrarle su apoyo.

— ¿Te sientes bien como para explicarlo ahora? — inquirió el Sr. Dickenson.

Todos allí lo voltearon a ver con miradas inquisitivas, ¿explicar qué?

— ¿A qué se refiere, Sr. Dickenson? — se animó Tyson.

— Yo… — intentó retomar la palabra, Kai.

— Si no te sientes bien haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo no tienes el deber de hacerlo… — interrumpió Bryan.

La tensión en esa casa era evidente para todos allí y escuchar decir eso al pelilavanda había robado la atención de todos.

— Bryan tiene razón, Kai — secundó Spencer a su compañero de equipo.

El bicolor perdió las escasas palabras que había figurado en su cabeza.

— Lo que sea que haya pasado en el orfanato, fue tétrico, te lo digo enserio, — prosiguió Bryan — pero eso no significa que debas explicarlo como una obligación. —

Los Bladebreackers estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Bryan. Por un momento pudieron esperar eso de Ray, pero no del pelilavanda con apariencia homicida. Es decir, para ellos los rusos eran tipos insensibles al dolor, a las palabras, a las acciones, quizá jóvenes abanderándose con una aparente indiferencia. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaban bien, los rusos más bien parecían personas discretas y reservadas, personas que no demuestran lo que sienten y piensan.

— En realidad es algo que debí haber explicado desde el principio — todas las miradas cayeron sobre él.

Incluso los rusos estaban preguntándose lo que pasaba con su amigo de la infancia, si se podía llamar etapa de la niñez.

— Lo que sea que esté pasando debe ser importante para que intentes dar explicaciones a todo mundo — habló una vez más Spencer, todavía escéptico de las acciones de Kai.

Tomó aire y lo dejó salir…

— Ritsuka no es mi hijo biológico… —

**~ [ o ] ~**

— Vas a estar bien… — trató de asegurar mientras sostenía su mano firmemente.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera contestar algo un ataque de tos la detuvo abruptamente. El sonido hacía eco en la habitación de hospital, era como si en verdad el alma se le saliera del cuerpo…

— No trates de hablar, eso te provocará más tos. Intenta relajarte, Ritsuka está en buenas manos ahora, en cuanto pueda iré a verlo, estoy seguro de que te extraña mucho — aseguró el bicolor

Una vez que la tos se detuvo por unos momentos, trató de sonreír, aunque su intento falló. Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. _¡Cuánto duele dejar a un hijo! _

**~ [ o ] ~**

Las miradas de descrédito saltaron de inmediato. Las dudas corriendo libremente por sus mentes… _"Ritsuka no es mi hijo biológico"_ es todo lo que resonaba en sus cabezas.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — habló Hilary.

— Ritsuka tiene una madre y un padre biológicos, pero como dije antes, su madre murió poco antes de conocer a Kazumi — su mirada ahora desviándose hacia el piso, como intentado no dejar entrar a nadie a sus pensamientos,

— ¿Por qué está contigo entonces? — se arriesgó Tyson — Es decir ¿por qué si Ritsuka tiene un padre biológico está contigo? —

Dejó escapar un suspiro, le dolía todo aquello, pero era mejor decirlo ahora, no quería más conflictos para el pequeño, ya era suficiente saber que su verdadero padre no estaba a su lado.

— El porqué no estoy seguro, sólo sé que algún día vendrá por Ritsuka y entonces, Ritsuka se irá de mi lado — esas últimas palabras le herían demasiado.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Estaba exasperado, había llegado a ese lugar para relajarse, no para recibir vendedores de puerta en puerta. Una migraña amenazaba con aparecer. Pensó dos veces y resolvió no abrir la puerta.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde la denuncia en contra de su abuelo, las cosas no pintaban del todo bien en relación con el juicio y las cuestiones de la Abadía. A pesar de encontrar las pruebas necesarias para encerrar al Voltaire y a Boris, no pudieron hacer nada con su abuelo, el viejo había logrado escaparse; Boris logró una fianza de momento para llevar a cabo su juicio por fuera, no sabían cómo, pero lo había conseguido. La presión de la escuela, el juicio, los recuerdos de su madre y la sensación de vacío lo inundaron, fue por ello que habló con el siempre honorable Sr. Dickenson. Así tomó la resolución de ir a Kioto, volver a sus orígenes en Japón. El Sr. Dickenson estuvo de acuerdo, Kai parecía necesitar un respiro de los sucesos que habían estado ocurriendo, nuevos amigos, sentencias dictadas y amenazas en puerta. Con un poco de suerte logró sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte para regresar al lugar en donde vio por última vez a su madre.

Un nuevo llamado lo exasperó, se levantó de mala gana del sofá en el que había estado las últimas dos horas. Para él no era difícil permanecer en un lugar por un tiempo tan prologando, más si se encontraba trayendo viejas memorias de cuando pequeño. Largó un suspiro antes de tomar el picaporte, girarlo y dejar al descubierto al visitante.

El cielo claro, el sol radiante y el aire ligero. Las hojas de árboles que rodeaban su casa danzaban ágilmente mientras el viento las incitaba…

— ¡Hola! — saludó una mujer menuda de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos carmesí. Vestía un vestido blanco ligero que acentuaba su belleza. Sus labios rosados y delgados. — ¿Se encuentra Lyuciya? —

Su rostro se le hacía conocido, pero no lograba recordar porqué. Entrecerró los ojos con molestia, ¿cómo se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de su madre? ¿Por qué la gente simplemente no dejaba de decir cosas que le traían recuerdos dolorosos?

— Mi madre está muerta — siseó con rabia.

El rostro sonriente se entristeció enseguida. En sus ojos carmín se formaron las lágrimas, ¿por qué había muerto?

— ¿Lyuciya? ¿Muerta? Pero ¿cómo? — intentó articular sin quebrarse.

Había estado intentando contactarla hacía ya tres meses, mas lo único que había conseguido era la dirección de Lyuciya en Kioto, jamás esperó encontrarse con semejante noticia. Ahora ¿qué iba a hacer?

— ¿Quién demonios es usted y por qué quiere saber de mi madre? — sin poder obtener la respuesta vio cómo la mujer se desplomó.

Antes de que tocara la fría y dura superficie logró detener su caída. Intentó despertarla en el pórtico, pero la mujer se vía bastante mal. Como pudo logró llevarla al interior de la casa, la colocó en el sofá que había estado ocupando momentos previos al arribo de la desconocida. Volvió al pórtico y adentró las pertenencias de la mujer, una maleta grande y una pequeña, parecía haber viajado hacía poco. Decidió esperar a que la mujer recobrara el conocimiento para poder interrogarla, mientras tanto se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua, después de todo la mujer necesitaría algo que la refrescara una vez que despertara.

Su visión era borrosa en un principio, sus ojos ajustándose a la luz de la habitación que se antojaba un tanto sombría. Con pesadez llevó su mano a la frente, luego de golpe recordó lo más importante… Sin más tocó su vientre en espera de que nada hubiese pasado, todo parecía en orden, seguía sintiendo esa presencia que llenaba su ser. Pronto encontró su mirada con unos ojos carmesí, claro, eran los mismos ojos de Lyuciya, el cabello de Susumo y la arrogancia de Voltaire… Definitivamente era él…

— Kai… —

**~ [ o ] ~**

Comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido cuatro años atrás, esa mujer apareció de la nada, se dijo prima de Lyuciya, su madre. Con dolor ella reconoció que hacía diez años que ellas no se veían, las circunstancias y el destino no siempre juegan con las mismas reglas que el hombre impone.

— Se presentó como Hannika Gólubeva, prima de mi madre, en ese momento no sabía qué pensar. De alguna manera recordaba su rostro, pero no estaba muy seguro… —

La mujer le contó entonces que habían sido amigas tiempo atrás y que, incluso, ella había estado en su fiesta de su cuarto cumpleaños, el más importante en los Hiwatari. También platicó cómo es que ella había terminando alejándose de su familia y el porqué no se había enterado de la muerte de Lyuciya…

**~ [ o ] ~**

— Me enamoré de un hombre, de esos que denominan como _prohibidos. _—relataba la mujer luego de responder algunos cuestionamientos por parte del joven frente a sí — Yo estaba realmente enamorada, sin embargo, como bien sabrás, Voltaire era el patriarca en esos momentos para la familia Hiwatari, por lo que nada de lo que yo pensara le importaba, así decidí huir con _él_ dos meses después de tu cuarto cumpleaños, sólo tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de tu madre por medio de una carta.

≈ En ese entonces éramos las mejores amigas, es decir, sólo nos llevábamos tres años de diferencia y ella realmente era como una hermana para mí. Así comencé mi travesía con el hombre que más amaba, y fue así como perdí contacto con los Hiwatari, con mi familia.

≈ Desafortunadamente entendí porqué era un hombre prohibido, no precisamente porque fuera un hombre de carente economía o un hombre sin porvenir, sino que tenía algunos problemas que él mismo no quería admitir. Fue así que no pudimos casarnos y formar nuestra familia estable. Con el tiempo comprendimos que nuestra decisión había sido esa, vivir como errantes. Hasta que todo cambió. — su semblante se volvió sombrío —

≈ Habíamos sido incapaces de tener nuestros propios hijos, los médicos lo atribuían a un problema en cuanto a compatibilidad de caracteres genéticos, pero con nuestra situación tan complicada no le prestamos mucha atención, en esos momentos no nos convenía tener hijos, la situación de _él_ era muy difícil y las cosas se quedaron así.

≈ Sin embargo hace un mes me informaron que estaba embarazada. — Kai dejó de ver el piso para clavar su mirada en los ojos de Hannika — Para cuando me lo dijeron ya tenía dos meses y justo una semana después de que nuestra gran noticia llegara, _él_ desapareció… —

**~ [ o ] ~**

— A Ritsuka no lo dejaron en una canasta frente a mi puerta, no tuve una aventura, ni un desliz, no embaracé a una mujer por irresponsabilidad, ni tuve una relación amorosa, ni me robé a un niño, simplemente hice una promesa. —

Todos quedaron en silencio. Hilary de alguna manera recordaba sus pensamientos sobre Kai y sus cuestionamientos acerca de su paternidad, justo ahora se sentía avergonzada por haber pensado mal de su amigo, pero todavía en su mente se clavaba la pregunta más firme del porqué habría aceptado tal responsabilidad.

No sólo la castaña se sintió responsable por juzgar al bicolor, la mayoría allí (a excepción de la superiora Amit, el Sr. Dickenson y por supuesto Kai) sentían esa sensación de culpabilidad. Juzgar a una persona es fácil, sobretodo cuando la primera impresión es la única que cuenta. Es sencillo deducir que una persona que aparenta perfección tenga fallas y errores considerables como ése, al final la perfección siempre termina disipándose con el más mínimo de los titubeos.

Todo mundo espera cualquier señal de debilidad para opinar sobre tus acciones, eso lo sabían bien los rusos. Claro que se habían preguntado cómo es que Kai tenía un hijo de casi cuatro años a la edad de dieciocho. Aquello implicaba que el bicolor embarazara a una mujer a la edad de trece años, lo cual resultaba absurdo, considerando que a esa edad recién había salido de la Abadía. Mas sus especulaciones quedaron allí, lo que fuera que hiciera Kai para tener a ese niño a su cargo estaba bien mientras quisiera y fuera capaz de hacerlo.

El silencio reinaba allí y la noche ya estaba bien presente. La temperatura era bastante fresca, aunque el ambiente allí parecía sofocante. Pronto el silencio se vio roto por Ray…

— Creo entender lo que acabas de decirnos, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Ritsuka? — esa era la única pregunta que llegó a su mente.

Todos allí asintieron ante el cuestionamiento. El bicolor largó un suspiro antes de contestar…

— Ritsuka sabe que no soy su padre, él sabe que en algún momento su padre vendrá por él y entonces tendremos que separarnos, ¿qué se supone que debes sentir cuando sabes que a la persona a la que llamas _padre_ te va a abandonar? —

Es obvio que aquello molestaba a Kai. Es normal el sentimiento de contradicción que le apresaba. Él también tendría que realizar las mismas acciones que tanto detestó en su padre, él también abandonaría a su hijo, aunque para Kai no había elección.

— ¿Por qué? Es decir, eso es injusto ¿por qué no está aquí velando por su seguridad, por qué no ha estado cuando más lo necesita? — exigió Tyson exasperado.

— Porque, hasta donde yo sé, no es algo que _él_ haya querido. _No_ tuvo elección, _él no_ decidió abandonar a su hijo, _él_ quizá hubiera deseado estar con Ritsuka todo el tiempo — le dolía saber aquello.

Es difícil aceptar que a veces las circunstancias te llevan a tomar decisiones no deseadas, como abandonar a un hijo. Hannika y Lyuciya abandonaron a sus hijos porque la vida les jugó una mala pasada, el padre de Ritsuka abandonó al pelirrojo porque no quería que el pequeño resultara lastimado, y a Kai su padre lo abandonó para evadir la responsabilidad. Sí, las cosas parecen iguales, mas no siempre lo son…

**-o-**

Darinka se acercó a la habitación perteneciente a Ritsuka, no era la primera vez que estaba allí. En algunas ocasiones la superiora Amit le había pedido que la acompañara a visitar a Kai y ella aceptaba por el hecho de poder ver al pequeño pelirrojo, no era un secreto que Darinka había formado un lazo de hermandad con el pequeño desde que lo conoció en el orfanato.

El bicolor era un chico peculiar. Un joven responsable de un niño que _no_ era suyo, porque Darinka siempre supo la verdad, aunque hasta ahora la entendiera ampliamente. Recordaba cuando Kai iba a dejar al pelirrojo antes de ir a la escuela y cuando volvía por él al terminar. Sus ojos cansados y su mente hecha un caos, el joven había mermado mucho su salud por tratar de ser responsable, aún recordaba esos meses en los que había flaqueado como nunca, recordaba esas ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de abandonar al pelirrojo…

Miró la figurita sobre la cama, se antojaba pálido y tembloroso aún. Cerró con cuidado la puerta cuidando no hacer ruido como para despertar a Ritsuka, luego se dirigió hasta la orilla de la cama, tomó asiento con cuidado y pasó su mano sobre el cabello del pelirrojo acariciando al pequeño… Todavía no podía comprender porqué Ritsuka actuaba de esa manera ante las aglomeraciones u hombres pelirrojos.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Ritsuka era muy pequeño para sufrir de esa manera, a veces la vida suele ser injusta…

**-o-**

— ¿Eso quiere decir que el padre de Ritsuka se lo llevará así como así? — inquirió Max con descrédito en su mente.

— Así es. Yo me comprometí con su madre a cuidar de Ritsuka hasta que su padre pudiera venir por él. Prometí cuidarlo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas… —

**~ [ o ] ~**

— ¡Ya no puedo más! — gritó desesperado en la oficina principal del orfanato.

— Cálmate — pidió la superiora mientras se sentaba a su lado y trataba de confortarlo.

— ¡Es demasiado! — brotaron unas lágrimas de frustración mientras empuñaba las manos.

— Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás, sólo tranquilízate, ahora te necesita más que nunca. —

— ¿Superiora Amit? — llamó una joven que había entrado sin previo aviso a la oficina.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Darinka? — inquirió la superiora mientras abrazaba al joven junto a ella.

— El doctor acaba de terminar la revisión de Ritsuka, desea hablar con el joven Hiwatari — informó.

La joven intentó no mirar con lástima al bicolor. Se veía realmente mal…

— ¿Te sientes bien para ir a hablar con Ryota? —

— Es mi hijo después de todo… — con eso se limpió las lágrimas y salió con paso firme de la oficina…

**~ [ o ] ~**

— ¿Kai? — llamó una voz familiar.

El bicolor volteó enseguida al escuchar el llamado. Divisó en la entrada de la sala a Darinka con un pelirrojo en brazos. El pequeño recargaba su cabecita en el hombro de la joven, sus bracitos rodeaban su cuello con fuerza como si con ello ganara mayor protección. Sus ojitos estaban nublados por lagrimitas acumuladas…

— ¿Papi? — llamó sin voltear a verlo aún.

Kai extendió los brazos al ver a Darinka acercarse para depositar al pelirrojo. Ritsuka soltó su agarre y se abrazó con desesperación a Kai. El bicolor envolvió al pequeño fuertemente. Kai nunca lo abandonaría, nunca por su propia decisión.

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

Una disculpa muy grande por la demora con este capítulo, ciertamente me costó mucho armarlo, pasó por varias reconstrucciones y re-escrituras antes de sentirme satisfecha. Espero resuelva un poco de sus dudas y les forme algunas más.

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:** ceeles**,** Dask Visconti**,** estrella Blank**,** toeaneo07**,** Sheila XD**,** Lady Calixta ** y** Kazukime **por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	9. Capítulo IX Sorpresas y Cambios

**-o-** cambio de escenario

**~ [ o ] ~** analepsis

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

_Dime que estarás conmigo por __siempre, aunque la distancia algún día nos separe…_

* * *

-oO08(**¿Papá?**)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo ****IX Sorpresas y Cambios**

El pequeño pelirrojo derramó unas cuantas lágrimas entre sollozos, tenía un miedo indescriptible. Tenía la sensación de que si lo soltaba se iba a ir y nunca más lo volvería a ver; y si algo así pasaba no podría soportarlo. Todavía corrían en su mente pequeños recuerdos de su madre cantándole antes dormir, el día en que le obsequió a Dranzer y el mismo día en que la vio por última vez.

**~ [ o ] ~**

— ¡Mami! — gritó con emoción un pequeño pelirrojo mientras su madre fingía lanzarlo al aire.

— ¡Mi pequeño Ritsuka! — se llenaba de regocijo al escuchar las risas del pequeño.

De pronto el agarre se hizo débil y una sensación de tos la embargó. Un joven bicolor corrió en su auxilio…

— ¡Hannika! — llamó alarmado mientras sostenía al pelirrojo para no dejarlo caer.

Ritsuka miró intrigado hacia su madre, las risas se apagaron y su rostro mostraba una expresión de preocupación…

— ¿Mami? —

— Hannika… —

La mujer se mantuvo en pie mientras la sensación de sofoco por la tos no cesaba, ya había pasado un mes desde su hospitalización por una infección severa en las vías respiratorias, al parecer seguía sin tener suerte.

— Estoy bien — alcanzó a decir antes de que la tos la atacara de nuevo.

— ¿Mami? —

— No es nada — dijo luego de que el ataque pasara.

— Hannika… — Kai frunció el ceño, el tono empleado parecía el de una persona que espera soltar una letanía, pero él no diría nada, era suficiente la mirada que exigía sinceridad.

— En verdad, Kai, no pasa nada, me siento bien; mejor aún tengo algo para mi pequeño Ritsuka — anunció en un tono alegre mientras de su bolsa, colocada en una de las bancas del parque, tomaba un pequeño peluche con forma de ave; un fénix para ser exactos. Sus alitas listas para emprender el vuelo, patas amarillentas con garras afiladas para el ataque y su pico entreabierto como lanzando un sonido de advertencia.

— ¡Mami! — sus ojitos carmín brillaron en regocijo — ¡Dashe!, mami, ¡Dashe! — gritaba con entusiasmo al tiempo que abrazaba a la mitológica criatura.

— Sí, Ritsuka, es Dranzer — sonrió, al menos un recuerdo podía dejarle.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Tenía que tener bien puestos los ojos en la realidad, tenía que estar allí para él, después de todo era su hijo, aunque no compartieran la misma sangre.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — le preguntó en voz baja.

No es que no supiera lo que le pasaba al pequeño pelirrojo, pero de alguna manera necesitaba confortarlo, hacerle ver que las cosas no eran como pensaba. Necesitaba que supiera que él no se iría a ningún lado, que jamás lo abandonaría…

— No me dejes… — le susurró al oído entre pequeños sollozos.

— Sabes que eso no va a pasar — lo abrazó más fuerte, tal vez así podría demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

— No dejes que me lleve… — habló un poco más alto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los demás.

Es triste ver a un niño llorar por la perdida de un juguete, pero ¿ver llorar y suplicar a un niño porque no lo abandonen? Es desgarrador. Hilary parecía la más afectada, al menos visiblemente, pues las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de sus lacrimales. Por otro lado los rusos parecían contemplar escenas que se les hacían familiares, todos ellos habían carecido de una familia en la niñez y ser testigos de aquel escenario no era nada reconfortante. Si ellos estuvieran en su lugar…

— Nadie va a llevarte, todo está bien. — le decía mientras pasaba su mano sobre la espalda intentando menguar el estrés y el pánico que sabía se gestaba en el pequeño — Ven, ahora debemos ir a dormir — comentaba bajito.

El bicolor se puso de pie y se hizo camino en dirección del pasillo por el que había llegado Darinka. Cuando Kai dio la espalda a sus compañeros, éstos pudieron apreciar el rostro taciturno del pelirrojo, era como si tuviera un dolor inmenso y el terror se reflejara en sus ojitos carmín, las lagrimitas aún escapaban de sus orbes, sería una noche larga…

— Quiero a Dranzer — habló mientras cerraba sus ojitos por el cansancio.

— ¿Y dónde está? — trataba de que el nerviosismo y el dolor no se mostraran en su voz.

— No sé… — y comenzó a sollozar sonoramente.

En ese momento Yuriy caminó directo a ellos y la tensión se elevó.

Darinka sabía que no iba a ocurrir nada bueno si Tala Ivanov se acercaba a Ritsuka, quizá un nuevo ataque de pánico se dispararía y dos en un solo día podían afectar el corazón de Ritsuka, tanto física como emocionalmente.

— ¿A dónde se supone que se dirige? — lo interceptó cuando sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos.

El tono que había empleado no era de lo más amable y utilizó una forma más respetuosa para dirigirse a él desde que el pelirrojo le había informado que no quería que lo llamara Tala. Ivanov sólo la miró entre molesto y frustrado, le dirigió una mirada paralizadora y siguió su camino.

— Kai — llamó en ese instante, ganándose la atención total de todos allí.

El bicolor paró en seco queriendo voltear y a la vez negándose a la acción. Permaneció quieto en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó sin moverse de su posición sólo por el hecho de sentir le cuerpecito de Ritsuka temblar y su agarre hacerse más firme.

— Es de Ritsuka — por inercia el pequeño pelirrojo miró al hombre que había pronunciado su nombre.

Su carita que había estado recargándose en el hombro paterno se elevó lo suficiente para ver casi de frente a Yuriy. El pelirrojo que le había provocado ese ataque de pánico tenía en sus manos a Dranzer. En un inicio pensó que quería llevársela, lo cual lo asustó de inmediato por lo que su manita izquierda apretó más fuertemente su agarre enterrando sus deditos en el brazo de Kai. Sin embargo al ver que Yuriy le ofrecía a su mejor amiga tuvo una sensación desconocida.

Kai sintió la tensión de Ritsuka, Hubiese deseado que Yuriy actuara más prudentemente, pero era difícil sólo por el hecho de no haber podido hablar con él antes para apaciguar la situación un poco. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió cada uno de los deditos del pequeño enterrarse en su piel. Inconscientemente su abrazo se volvió más fuerte, no lo dejaría ir nunca, nunca por voluntad...

Todos allí en la sala contuvieron el aliento debido a varios factores que colocaban al borde las emociones. Primero que todo el hecho de que Yuriy podía provocar un ataque de pánico al pequeño. Todo mundo había captado la idea del porqué Ritsuka relacionaba a Yuriy con su verdadero padre, realmente no era difícil de figurar para ninguno. En segundo lugar porque Ivanov era un joven centrado y todos allí hubieran pensado que antes de actuar de la manera en la que lo había hecho iba a hablar con Kai primero, mas no todos actúan según lo esperado. Y como último factor: Dranzer.

Ya para nadie era desconocido que Dranzer era inseparable de Ritsuka. Era el único recuerdo palpable de su madre. Tyson aún podía sentir la mordedura que el pequeño había dejado en su brazo, fue por ello que quiso advertir a Yuriy sobre lo que probablemente haría el pequeño pelirrojo si alguien osaba tocar su reliquia, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Sus pequeñas orbes carmín estudiaban con detenimiento aquella mano que le ofrecía el último obsequio que su madre le había dado. No podía dejar que se la llevara, ¡simplemente _no_ podía!

— Es tuyo, tómalo — ofreció acercándose un poco más.

— No me lleves… — susurró mientras de sus ojitos escapan más lagrimitas.

Kai sintió su corazón haciéndose añicos… ¿Cómo haría para enfrentar el día de la verdad? Darinka se acercó con cierto rencor hacia el pelirrojo ¿cómo se atrevía a acercarse a Ritsuka después de lo que había escuchado?, ¿acaso no entendía la gravedad del asunto? Iba a tocar el hombro de Ivanov cuando se detuvo ante las palabras de éste…

— Jamás te separaría de tu papá y no voy a permitir que alguien lo haga — pronunció con toda la seguridad del mundo.

No dejaría que nadie arrancara a ese niño de su verdadero padre, porque para Yuriy Kai era el verdadero padre de ese niño. Al pelirrojo le importaba muy poco los lazos sanguíneos, pues al final del día aquéllos no servían para nada si no estaban bien cimentados por los lazos filiales y la convivencia. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie y si en sus manos estaba impedir que se rompiera esa religión entre padre e hijo, entonces haría cualquier cosa sin vacilar.

— Mientras esté en mis manos, no voy a dejar que te separes de Kai… Te lo prometo… — sonrió con sinceridad y volvió a ofrecerle a Dranzer .

¿Sería posible creer en ese sujeto? Era un desconocido, un extraño que busca ganarse su confianza para llevárselo lejos de su papá, pero… en sus ojos había algo que le decía que podía confiar en él, que lo que decía era verdad...

**~ [ o ] ~**

— ¡Él es malo! — respondió.

— ¿Quién es malo? — esa actitud no era para nada buena.

— Él, es malo y me quiere robar — se aferró más.

— Pero Hiro no es malo — dijo sintiendo ternura por el miedo expresado por Ritsuka.

— Me quiere robar y me quiere separar de ti — comenzaba a sonar molesto.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — interrogó confundido por las palabras.

— Los extraños me quieren robar y separar de ti — susurró a punto del llanto.

Kai lo abrazó muy fuerte para luego sentir cómo se relajaba el pequeño… Se miraron a los ojos…

— ¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas? —

— Darinka me dijo — lo abrazó tiernamente.

— ¿Darinka? — preguntó mientras lo despegaba para verlo una vez más a los ojos.

El pequeño se limitó a asentir…

— ¿Darinka te dice esas cosas? — inquirió Kazumi.

— Sí — el pequeño miró hacia la pelilavanda.

— Esa Darinka siempre te cuenta cosas extrañas — meneó la cabeza en negativa.

— Dijo que no debía hablar con extraños — bajando su mirada.

— Darinka tiene razón, no debes hablar con extraños, pero estás en casa de Tyson, Hiro es su hermano, está Kazumi aquí _**y**_ _**estoy yo, no te pasará nada.**_ —

**~ [ o ] ~**

"…_Y_ _estoy yo, no te pasará nada" _esas últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. No había razón para tener miedo, su padre estaba allí con él y si estaba con él nada podía pasarle porque Kai era su _héroe_… Aunque dubitativo desenterró su manita izquierda del brazo del bicolor y tembloroso acercó la mano hacia Dranzer. Yuriy pudo notar el titubeo de Ritsuka y lo comprendía totalmente, por ello dio un paso más aproximándose al pequeño pelirrojo y le arrimó más a Dranzer.

Todos los presentes observaron con detenimiento el suceso que se llevaba a acabo. Ritsuka tomó a su mejor amiga en manos y la escondió entre su cuerpecito y el pecho de Kai. Había sido un movimiento rápido luego de tenerla en manos, era como si le hubieran regresado alguna extensión de su cuerpo, o mejor dicho de su alma.

Kai contuvo la respiración en esos minutos que más bien parecieron años y sintió la tensión de su hijo irse. Esperaba que el miedo se fuera por siempre y que los dejara tener una vida tranquila, porque, aunque lo quisiera negar, sentía miedo de perder una de las cosas _más_ preciadas en su vida, por no decir la _única_. Dranzer ahora estaba oculta de la vista de todos, ahora podía seguir su camino, quizá con un peso menos encima de los hombros…

— Gracias… — dijo girándose totalmente para quedar frente a Yuriy — en verdad gracias — y con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa llena de gratitud abandonó el lugar continuando el destino que tenía previsto en un inicio.

El pelirrojo permaneció allí parado por un rato más. El silencio gobernaba en todo el lugar, únicamente resonaban los pasos del bicolor dirigiéndose a su destino, sin embargo no era un silencio incómodo de esos que vuelven loco a cualquiera, era de aquellos que te dicen que la tormenta ha pasado y que ahora estás a salvo.

Finalmente Darinka logró reaccionar luego de asimilar lo sucedido…

— Será mejor que tome asiento — le sugirió a Yuriy con un tono irritado y formal.

Kazumi se encontraba pensativa mientras servía más té. La noticia sobre la paternidad de Kai había sido un tema que la había hecho sentirse traicionada. ¿Por qué Kai no le había dicho nada? Eran amigos, la amistad conlleva a la confianza, base de toda relación. Ella le confió su historia de vida y a cambio le pagó con silencio. Estaba herida, sí, sin embargo lograba entender que hay cosas que no están hechas para promulgar por el mundo, _no_ en cualquier circunstancia; ya habría tiempo para platicar, reclamar y enfadarse.

**-o-**

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora y Kai no había vuelto a aparecer. No que alguien esperara a que lo hiciera, no después de saber que Ritsuka tenía miedo de que su padre lo abandonara, no después haberlo escuchado suplicar.

Todo se había convertido en una situación caótica desde el reencuentro con el bicolor. El encuentro con la paternidad de Kai, la decisión de volver a competir, el reencuentro con el Sr. Dickenson y el abuelo Granger, la desaparición momentánea de Ritsuka, el ataque de pánico y la súplica. Las cosas parecían retomar su sitio y la calma parecía querer reestablecerse en la vida de los Hiwatari.

La Superiora comenzó a despedirse de los presentes con el objetivo de volver al orfanato. Darinka imitó la acción de la Superiora, pero alguien llamó su atención de manera discreta. Confundida siguió al joven de cabello lavanda hacia uno de los pasillos cercanos a la salida. Allí aguardaban Spencer y Yuriy…

— Darinka… — prununció el pelirrojo.

— Joven Ivanov — le costó no sentir un poco de resentimiento hacia el chico.

— No le tomes a mal el comentario — intervino Spencer, cosa que agradeció Yuriy, él no era bueno pidiendo disculpas.

— ¿Disculpe? — no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Los rusos seguían siendo sus ídolos en el beyblade, sin embargo ya no pretendía ser la chica ilusa que recibe otro mal trato por parte de ellos…

— Spencer, mi nombre es Spencer — probó.

— Disculpe, joven Spencer, no estoy entendiendo a lo que se refiere — mintió.

— Sé que sabes de lo que hablamos — terció Bryan.

Su expresión comenzaba a tornarse molesta, sus delgadas cejas dieron un breve movimiento frunciendo el ceño…

— La Superiora me está esperando, con permiso — intentó huir de la situación, pero antes de lograrlo el pelirrojo la tomó por el brazo logrando que girara a verlo.

— Yuriy, mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov… Te necesitamos en el equipo — el agarre se anuló para permitir verse a los ojos.

Allí frente a ella estaba Yuiry Ivanov, capitán de los Blitzkreig Boyz y su ídolo, diciéndole que la necesitaban en el equipo… ¿Debía aceptar?

— Mucho gusto, Yuriy, — hizo una reverencia al estilo japonés — Darinka Záitsev. — ofreció su mano al pelirrojo, éste aceptó el gesto y estrecharon — Los veré por la mañana, — comenzó a retomar su camino — ¿A qué hora son los entrenamientos? — se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Mañana te daré el itinerario — fue lo último que intercambiaron esa noche.

Las cosas mejoraban para todos. Ahora había nuevos lazos formándose, no sólo entre los pelirrojos o el de Darinka y los Blitzkreig Boyz, sino también entre los Bladebreackers y el bicolor. Ahora sabían la verdad tras la paternidad de Kai y estaban dispuestos a luchar con todo para que su amigo pudiera tener esa felicidad que en algún momento a él le fue negada.

Las despedidas tristes no fueron necesarias esta vez, El Sr. Dickenson y Ray acompañaron a la Superiora y a Darinka hasta el orfanato, luego volvieron para discutir los pormenores del día siguiente.

La noche ya estaba bastante entrada y todos allí decidieron que era momento de descansar. Kazumi les indicó cuáles eran las habitaciones que podían ocupar. Afortunadamente la casa era bastante grande y no hubo la necesidad de que alguno durmiera en el suelo. Las luces se apagaron dejando en sombras y silencio el lugar. La noche fresca y las estrellas brillando en el firmamento, la noche siempre es el fin del día y el inicio de uno nuevo.

**-o-**

Se encontraba en la habitación de Ritsuka, hacía unos momentos el pequeño se había quedado dormido abrazando su pequeña ave amiga. Kai estaba todavía aturdido por el último par de sucesos. No había sido sencillo hablar sobre el tema de su paternidad, después de todo un hijo sigue siendo un hijo bajo cualquier circunstancia mientras exista el deseo de ser padre. Suspiró mientras abrazaba un poco más al pequeño. Sentía su cuerpecito expedir una calidez indescriptible, una calidez que le decía que no importaba nada, que Kai era lo suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante y que no había nada que lo pudiera detener.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. El pelirrojo le regaló la esperanza, le devolvió el sentido a la vida, ahora tenía un motivo más para salir adelante; tenía una luz en el camino. Arropó a Ritsuka y depositó un efímero beso en su sien, se acomodó y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba la canción de Ritsuka…

"…_No importa lo que pase_

_Porque tu padre yo siempre seré…"_

Sonrió antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**-o-**

Era ya medio día y aquella casa que regularmente permanecía tranquila estaba hecha un caos. Mientras Kazumi y Hilary luchaban en la cocina por preparar un desayuno, en la sala Tyson y Bryan discutían por el televisor, Max y Spencer defendían a sus amigos respectivamente argumentando cosas medianamente coherentes; al tiempo que Ray reprendía a Tyson por compartirse de forma tan infantil; Kenny, para su propia fortuna, rodaba la casa, más específicamente la biblioteca.

**-o-**

Yuriy revisaba cautelosamente las condiciones que la Superiora Amit le había traído. Había llegado hacía una hora junto con Darinka y una maleta perteneciente a la rusa.

— ¿Tutor? — enarcó una ceja el ruso dirigiéndole la mirada a la Superiora Amit.

— Sí, alguien con mayoría de edad debe hacerse responsable de Darinka, esas son las condiciones que estableció en Sr. Záitsev — respondió.

— ¿Puedo firmar yo en este caso? — preguntó el Sr. Dickenson.

Después de todo el anciano llevaba consigo la responsabilidad de los aún menores de edad.

— Me temo que no, el Sr. Záitsev quiere un responsable que esté todo el tiempo con Darinka, es su única sobrina después de todo — contestó la Superiora.

— Puede firmar yo, Sr. Dickenson — intervino Yuriy sabiendo la nueva información.

Darinka permanecía sentada en un sofá del despacho de Kai, alejada del escritorio donde se llevaba a cabo la '_discusión_'. Su expresión era serena, pese a que por dentro los nervios la consumían. Iba a ser la primera vez que salía de Japón luego de haber quedado huérfana, sentía mucha emoción y miedo a la vez.

— No — esta vez se agregó Kai a la conversación.

El bicolor llevaba rato escuchando todo lo que hablaban sobre el papeleo que debía hacerse para poder llevarse con ellos a Darinka.

— ¿No? — Yuriy lo miró con una expresión seria y demandante.

— No. — confirmó su dictamen — Kazumi viajará con tu equipo y ella será la responsable de Darinka — sentenció.

El Sr. Dickenson lo miró intrigado, al igual todos allí en la habitación, en especial Darinka.

— Explícate — pidió Ivanov.

— Kazumi será quien firme los documentos, no voy a permitir que tú seas el responsable de Darinka — lo miró con indiferencia fingida.

— ¿Qué insinúas? — replicó.

— No insinúo nada, sólo digo que Kazumi es más madura que tú. —

— ¿Más madura que yo? Soy más grande que tú, Kai — se defendió poniendo en entrevisto que Kazumi tenía la misma edad que la del bicolor.

— Darinka es más grande que yo, si a eso te refieres, y tiene la misma edad que tú, 20, pero es mucho más madura. Además Darinka necesita a alguien que la cuide y entienda, Kazumi es mejor para el trabajo — explicó.

— ¿Y quién cuidará a Ritsuka? — escucharon la voz de Kazumi desde la entrada al despacho.

— Kazumi… — habló por primera vez en un largo rato Darinka.

— Entiendo tu punto, yo tampoco me fiaría de un pelirrojo ruso — bromeó un poco la pelilavanda.

Durante la mañana Bryan le había presentado al resto de su familia (Spencer y Yuriy) con un poco más de profundidad, incluso habían conversado un poco durante la mañana, cuando aún dormía la mayoría.

— ¿Acaso todo el mundo tiene algo contra mí y mi cabello? —

— Creo que nos estamos desviando un poco del tema — resaltó la Superiora Amit.

— Es cierto, — secundó el Sr. Dickenson — pero debo admitir que la idea de Kai me agrada más, en todos los casos. —

— Entonces está decidido, — La Superiora Amit mostró los documentos sobre el escritorio — Debes firmar aquí, Kazumi — señaló con su dedo índice derecho una pequeña línea.

Ciertamente a la superiora Amit estaba encantada con la resolución de Kai. Sabía que el mismo bicolor hubiera firmado por Darinka, sin embargo sabía también que ya el chico tenía sus propios dilemas legales en cuanto a Ritsuka; sinceramente era un gran problema. Kazumi era joven, mas era una chica que había demostrado madurez y responsabilidad con creces. Así que podía estar tranquila en ese aspecto.

La pelilavanda leyó con detenimiento las cláusulas, ser tutora era una gran responsabilidad después de todo.

— Estoy de acuerdo en firmar, pero antes quiero saber quién estará al cuidado de Ritsuka — si debía cuidar a Darinka podía aceptarlo, pero después de tanto tiempo estando cerca del pequeño pelirrojo el cariño hacia él era muy grande y por ello también le preocupaba su bienestar.

— No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto — respondió Kai.

Kazumi asintió y firmó. El Sr. Dickenson y la Superiora Amit intercambiaron miradas de acuerdo. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, quizá sería un torneo interesante. Darinka sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, ahora iniciaba una nueva aventura.

Kai por su parte cerró los ojos, su expresión se destensó en gran medida, largó un suspiro casi imperceptible. Era momento de volver a los viejos tiempos, no, a mejores momentos.

**-o-**

Ritsuka se había aburrido de estar en su cuarto solo, llevaba un buen rato esperando a que su padre volviera. Lo había dejado hacía más de una hora para poder hablar con la Superiora y Darinka. Aún se sentía extraño ante la presencia del pelirrojo mayor, por lo que el bicolor prefirió dejarlo en su cuarto por unos momentos, Kazumi le echaría un vistazo de vez en vez, aunque ya tenía una media hora que la chica no iba. Decidido salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras con cuidado sujetándose con fuerza del pasamanos.

Lo que vio al llegar a la sala lo dejó un poco desconcertado. Allí estaban Bryan y Tyson jugando en el piso, rodando de un lado a otro discutiéndose el control remoto de la televisión. Le asustó un poco el hecho de escucharlos gritar. A un lado en el pasillo estaban Max y Spencer apostando, mientras Ray negaba con la cabeza.

En ese instante su vista recayó en el pequeño pelirrojo que venía descendiendo los últimos escalones.

— ¡Rituska! — se acercó el chino contento, desde la noche anterior no lo había visto.

— Tío Ray… — dijo un poco inseguro.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? — inquirió.

— Bien… — su vista inspeccionaba el lugar.

— Si buscas a Kai, está aún en el despacho — informó adivinando los pensamientos del pequeño.

— ¿Y Kazumi? — todavía no sabía que se encontraba Darinka allí, sólo sabía que papá estaba atendiendo asuntos complicados.

— Hace un rato fue al despacho también, deben estar hablando con Darinka…—

— ¡ ¿Darinka? ! — interrumpió de golpe a Ray.

— Así es — sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa del pelirrojo.

Su pequeño rostro era muy expresivo, su mirada lograba transmitir todo lo que sentía: miedo, alegría, tristeza, sorpresa, amor…

— ¿Puedo ir a verla? — preguntó inseguro.

— Quizá debas esperar un poco, no creo que tarden en salir — agregó viendo las facciones del pequeño.

— Tengo sed — reportó sabiendo que no vería a su padre en otro rato, insistir nunca resultaba.

— Vamos a la cocina, allí está Hilary — lo tomó de la mano para acompañarlo a la cocina, ignorando el espectáculo en la sala con aquellos otros beyluchadores.

**-o-**

Hilary llevaba casi media hora esperando a que Kazumi volviera, incluso Kenny ya se le había unido luego de dar un paseo por la biblioteca del bicolor, había descubierto que su amigo tenía un gusto peculiar por la lectura; quizá antes de irse le pediría uno o dos libros prestados, no estaba de más tener un poco de lectura durante el torneo.

— Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a Kazumi — estaba ocupada husmeando un poco en aquella gran cocina.

— ¿Hace mucho que se fue? — inquirió el Jefe.

— Hace poco más de media hora, se suponía que sólo iría a ver si se les ofrecía algo — suspiró yéndose a sentar cerca de la barra-mesa.

— Quizá sí la necesitaban — imitó la acción de la castaña.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más Ray entró de la mano con Ritsuka.

— ¡Ritsuka! — se levantó de golpe Hilary y corrió hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo.

El pequeño se ocultó rápidamente tras Ray.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó el chino asustado ante la reacción del pequeño.

Ritsuka, que se había abrazado a las piernas de Ray, deshizo su agarre al percatarse de que sólo era Hilary.

— Na… Nada… Me asusté — admitió mientras un pequeño tinte rosado aparecía en sus mejillas.

— Discúlpame, — Hilary se inclinó hasta quedar de frente al pelirrojo — debí tener más cuidado — repuso apenada, luego revolvió un poco el cabello del pequeño.

— ¿Y mi papá? — preguntó.

— Sigue en el despacho, ¿recuerdas? — le respondió Ray.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste, Ritsuka? — preguntó la castaña.

El pequeño pelirrojo parpadeó algunas veces procesando la información.

— Ah… Mmm… ¿Bien? — estaba un poco confundido, a veces le costaba un poco de trabajo seguir el hilo de las conversaciones entre los adultos.

— Eres muy lindo, ¿lo sabías? — revolvió su cabello una vez más.

— ¿Lindo? —

No sabía porqué la gente siempre le decía que era _lindo_, ya que a veces le asustaba que la gente dijera eso y enseguida pellizcara sus mejillas; eso último resultaba doloroso.

— No creo que debas confundirlo — le dijo bajito Kenny. Era mejor no jugar con los conocimientos del pelirrojo.

— Hilary, ¿puedes decirme dónde están los vasos por favor?, Rituska tiene sed — recordó el chino el motivo de su visita a la cocina.

— No estoy muy segura, pero podemos buscar. —

Así echó un vistazo a los gabinetes inferiores, pero no encontró vasos…

— Allá arriba, — señaló Ritsuka con su dedito hacia uno de los gabinetes superiores.

— Muchas gracias, Ritsuka. — enseguida echó un vistazo y encontró los vasos.

El asombró recayó en los tres jóvenes allí. El gabinete tenía un perfecto orden, como todos los demás allí, los vasos de cristal estaban en fila de acuerdo a su tamaño etiquetados por un pequeño letrero que decía Kazumi y Kai; enseguida había otras filas con vasos de plástico de diversos tamaños, preferentemente pequeños, y diversos modelos de vasos entrenadores, también etiquetados con un pequeño letrero, sólo que esta vez decía Rituska…

— Esos son míos — señaló hacia donde estaban los etiquetados con su nombre.

— ¿Sabes leer? — inquirió fascinado el Jefe.

— No sabe leer aún, pero reconoce bien su nombre y lo que es suyo, ¿cierto? — a pareció al fin Kazumi sorprendiendo a los chicos en la cocina.

— ¡Kazumi! — se emocionó el pequeño corrió para que la pelilavanda lo alzara.

— Pequeño Ritsuka, — lo abrazó muy fuerte — vas a tener problemas, jovencito… Tu padre no estará contento de ver que has bajado las escaleras solo — le reprendió.

— Pero… — intentó replicar pero fue interrumpido por Hilary.

— No lo regañes, es natural que quiera ver a su padre, supongo que fue ese el motivo por el cual bajo las escaleras, ¿cierto, Ritsuka? —

Confundido sólo asentó con la cabeza. En realidad siempre le daba miedo bajar las escaleras y la última vez que lo hizo terminó con un chichón en la frente. Era por esa razón que Kai le había pedido que no bajara y lo esperara en su recámara, mas ya estaba aburrido y quería jugar, no siempre resultaba divertido jugar solo.

— Kazumi… — se escuchó otra voz femenina.

— ¡Darinka! — el pelirrojo se revolvió entre los brazos de Kazumi con la intención de descender y correr hacia la joven rusa.

— Mi pequeño Ritsuka, parece que has desobedecido a tu padre otra vez — lo recibió una vez que el pelirrojo ganó la batalla contra Kazumi.

— No… — negó entre pequeñas risas.

— Creí que discutirías algunas cosas con el desquiciado — pronunció Kazumi haciendo evidente la inesperada aparición de Darinka allí.

— En verdad te gusta ponerles nombres extraños, — rió un poco — en realidad lo discutiremos más tarde, ahora creo que es tiempo del almuerzo. Vine a ayudarte — informó ahora con Ritsuka en brazos.

— ¿No te ayudaría Hilary con eso? — intervino Kenny.

— Sí, pero antes de poder iniciar con eso me desaparecí, ahora creo que me vendría bien la ayuda de ambas — sonrió al tiempo que comenzaba a movilizarse en la cocina buscando lo necesario para el almuerzo.

El pelirrojo permaneció callado observando todo el movimiento en la cocina. Era tan extraño estar rodeado de tantas personas, en especial de personas mayores a Darinka, puesto que ya se había acostumbrado a los demás niños en el orfanato y a las profesas. Para el pequeño era agradable estar cerca de Ray, el joven irradiaba cierta aura que lo tranquilizaba, mientras que el resto aún le resultaba inquietante.

Mientras tanto Ray y Kenny se unieron a la labor culinaria, Ray con un poco más de experiencia que el Jefe.

— ¿Darinka? — llamó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — la atención no sólo de la rusa, sino de todos los presentes, se volvió hacia él.

— Tengo sed… —

Todos se apenaron ante la omisión del pequeño, rieron mientras le servían un vaso de agua al pelirrojo… Siempre resulta complicado cuidar a un pequeño tan lindo como él…

**-o-**

La Superiora se había ido junto con el Sr. Dickenson hacía un rato, ahora debía regresar al orfanato para poner en orden toda la documentación, así como tomar las riendas de nueva cuenta, un minuto de ausencia en su cargo no era muy sano teniendo a su cuidado más de diez niños.

Kai y Yuriy ya habían logrado poner cierto orden en la sala luego del espectáculo montado entre Tyson y Bryan, los dos podían ser muy infantiles si se lo proponían…

— ¡Bryan tuvo la culpa! — apuntó el actual campeón mundial.

— ¡ ¿Yo? ! — refutó indignado.

— ¡Sí, _tú_ tuviste la culpa! —

— No fui yo quien llegó al último — contraatacó.

— Da lo mismo, fuiste tú quien intentó arrebatarle el control a Tyson — Max defendió a su amigo.

— Porque Tyson se lo había quitado en primer lugar — se añadió Spencer.

— Me dará migraña — masajeó sus sienes Ivanov.

— Bueno, supongo que será inevitable que dejen de actuar así, siendo que son tan parecidos — meneó la cabeza en negativa Kai.

Ambos dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron al comedor mientras la discusión volvía a comenzar…

**-o-**

El almuerzo ya estaba finalizando y al parecer los dos equipos congeniaban bien, claro que no quisieron probar suerte y seguir el juego de la sala, después de todo no dejaban de ser rivales.

— ¿Y cuándo partiremos a Estados Unidos? — preguntó Kenny notando que ya era casi la una de la tarde y que se suponía que a esas horas debían estar tomando el avión al continente Americano.

— Será hoy por la noche, Kenny. — respondió el Sr. Dickenson que se había unido al almuerzo luego de regresar del orfanato — Sólo debemos darnos prisa para llegar a Tokio. —

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Luego de responder las preguntas en cuando a la ruta que tomaría el torneo de acuerdo a las sedes, Kai tomó la palabra para anunciar los cambios referentes a Ritsuka…

— Ahora me toca dar los demás auncios sobre los cambios… — habló el bicolor, Kazumi era la más interesada en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué cambios? — cuestionó Tyson confundido.

— Kazumi viajará con Darinka, de ahora en adelante será su tutora… —

— Me parece lógico, pobre Darinka — rió animosamente.

— Tyson… — llamó en advertencia el bicolor.

— Ya, ya, me calmaré — cruzó los brazos en puchero.

— ¿Entonces quién cuidará a Ritsuka? — Kazumi tenía duda desde que habían llegado a ese acuerdo — Estarás muy ocupado con eso del torneo… —

— Ya había pensado en eso, Kazumi, y espero que Hilary pueda ayudarme con ello. —

La sorpresa recayó en todos, en especial en la castaña. En ningún momento había cruzado por su mente la probabilidad de cuidar del pequeño pelirrojo, quien a su vez buscó con la mirada a la chica mencionada. No es que no le cayera bien, simplemente no la conocía lo suficiente, pero si su papá confiaba en ella entonces él lo haría…

— ¿Yo? — logró articular.

— Claro, si estás de acuerdo — ya lo había pensado, pero siempre era importante contar con su aprobación.

— Claro… — dijo casi en un susurro — ¡Por supuesto! — exclamó ya más animada.

Sin querer había logrado llegar hasta esa pequeña familia y ahora tendría la oportunidad de convivir con el pequeño pelirrojo, quizá con un poco de suerte y todo su esfuerzo lograría conquistar el corazón del bicolor y de ese pequeño, Ritsuka.

Tyson iba a objetar en ese momento, sólo era para ponerle un poco de sabor a la situación, pero no logró su propósito debido a que llamaron a la puerta. Kai hizo un además para anunciar que él iría a atender. Por inercia el pelirrojo se levantó de su propio asiento y siguió al bicolor…

**-o-**

Llegó a la puerta y sin más la abrió y frente a él una figura que le amargó el sabor en la boca y que hubiese deseado no ver…

El pelirrojo se agarró fuertemente de la pierna derecha de su padre…

— ¿Papá? —

**-oO080Oo-**

Mil disculpas por el retraso con este capítulo, pero bueno, ya pasó y aquí seguimos.

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:**toeaneo07, ****ceeles**,** Tacaema**,** sweetcarmeen** y** kawaichan**por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	10. Capítulo X Sonrisas Francas

**-o-** cambio de escenario

**[****o****]** analepsis

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

_Los __hechos __son __el __pasado __y __las __acciones __el __presente__… __No __olvides, __sólo __perdona__…_

* * *

-oO08(**¿Papá?**)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo ****X ****Sonrisas ****Francas**

El pelirrojo se agarró fuertemente de la pierna derecha de su padre…

— ¿Papá? —

Kai torció la boca en un gesto hostil. ¿Hacía cuánto no veía a aquel hombre en _su_casa? Más de diez años, eso tenía por seguro. No entendía ni el motivo por el que estaba allí parado en su pórtico.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó molesto.

— Vine a ver a Ritsuka, mi _nieto_… — el sólo escuchar esas palabras en sus labios hacía que su estómago diera un vuelco en repulsión.

Su semblante era sereno, aunque ciertamente había timidez en su voz. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que tenía el derecho a proclamar a Ritsuka como _su__nieto_? Sabía que había cometido el error más grande de su vida, pero en su definición de felicidad también estaba la palabra: enmendar errores y pedir perdón. La vida le había mostrado tantas caras que en definitiva quería estar junto a _su__hijo_ y su nieto.

— Creí que venía por las gráficas… — desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño pelirrojo que aún se abrazaba fuertemente a su pierna.

En un movimiento rápido y visiblemente fácil lo alzó y colocó en sus brazos.

— Ritsuka… — llamó el hombre.

Sus orbes carmín observaban a una figura masculina de cabello grisáceo, ojos color verde y piel blanquecina; vestía un traje formal negro y una corbata color vino. En definitiva se encontraba frente a Susumu Hiwatari.

— ¡Abuelo! — saltó de inmediato para ir a los brazos de aquel hombre.

Sus corazones dieron un vuelco. El del mayor porque se llenaba de regocijo al escuchar aquella vocecita llamarlo _abuelo_; a veces fantaseaba con que aquella voz dijera "_papá_" y entonces tener la bendición de recordar esos momentos que quedaban en algún rincón de su memoria. Por otra parte el corazón del menor palpitaba más rápido buscando la manera de dejar salir toda esa sensación de resentimiento contra aquel sujeto que quería ser su padre después de tantos años, después de haberlo entregado a Voltaire en bandeja de plata.

Con recelo observó cómo Ritsuka abrazaba a Susumu, sus manos se empuñaron y su mandíbula se tensó, mas no dijo nada…

— Estamos tomando el almuerzo, pase — invitó, aunque renuente.

Su risa se paró inmediatamente. Podía sentir la tensión en la voz de Kai, sabía que no era bienvenido en aquella casa que alguna vez compartió con su amada esposa, mas si tenía que recurrir a esa debilidad de su hijo con Ritsuka para poder acercarse a él, lo haría; quería al bicolor en su vida de nuevo.

— Gracias — pasó lentamente a través de la entrada que Kai había despejado.

Tras él, el bicolor seguía sus pasos con rigidez. Odiaba tener que permitirle la entrada, sin embargo hacía lo que creía mejor para Ritsuka. Desde que el pequeño había llegado se había convertido en su vida. Aún recordaba cuando Susumu apareció por primera vez con su traje negro y corbata verde olivo, en aquel entonces había querido golpearlo directo al rostro, pero el pequeño en sus brazos le impidió semejante acción.

Aquel hombre ingrato había buscado la manera de sanar su corazón apoyando _"__desinteresadamente__"_ a diversos orfanatos en varios países. Todavía no quería creer que había gente tan hipócritamente enfrascada en sí mismos haciéndose pasar por filántropos… _Detestaba_ a Susumu

**-o-**

En el comedor el caos no se hacía esperar. De alguna manera Kai terminaba siendo el punto medio entre ambos bandos, por un lado estaban sus amigos de infancia y sus amigos de la adolescencia. No sabía cómo es que había pasado, pero a su corta edad podía decir que había llegado hasta una estabilidad familiar; sus amigos lo aceptaban como era, con su pasado y su presente, con sus defectos y virtudes, además sus amigos aceptaban a Ritsuka, esa parte fundamental en su vida, la base de su ahora fortaleza y deseo para ser y hacerlo feliz. Cuando llegaba a pensar en lo cursi que sonaba aquello sólo tenía que recurrir a la imagen del pequeño pelirrojo sonriendo, entonces todas las dudas, la vergüenza y la nube de soledad y depresión se alejaban. Ahora podía decirlo con todas sus letras, Kai Hiwatari era feliz.

Sin embargo la felicidad no es un estado permanente, sino pequeños fragmentos que resignifican la vida a cada instante y era por ello que en ocasiones las nubes negras nublaban su existencia, justo como ocurría en aquel momento. De un segundo a otro el silencio invadió la habitación. La expresión de Kazumi era un poco confusa, según podía observar Hilary. La joven pelilavanda había marcado la pauta del silencio incómodo. En su campo de visión había aparecido aquella figura que había aprendido a reconocer y respetar desde el momento que le fue presentado. En ese entonces comprendió muchas de las cosas que el bicolor guardaba de sí mismo y fue así como también pudo conocer ambos puntos de vista.

De manera inconsciente se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el hombre que traía en brazos al pelirrojo. Las demás miradas siguieron su grácil figura hasta alcanzar a divisar con perfección al hombre que había provocado la reacción en la chica.

— ¡Kazumi! — se removió el pequeño con el objetivo de correr a los brazos de su nana — ¡Mira quién vino! — exclamó gustoso.

La expresión de los rusos fue de consternación en el momento. A su mente llegaba el recuerdo de aquella escena de un pequeño bicolor llorando en frustración y un par de marcas que a partir de ese momento serían el orgullo de su amigo de infancia. Tyson y los demás chicos no sabían lo que ocurría en verdad. El silencio, los rostros preocupados y Kai entrando al lugar con una expresión molesta no encajaban con la visión de un pequeño pelirrojo emocionado por la presencia de un hombre que a todas vistas parecía un empresario haciendo gala de un fino traje negro y una corbata vino que resaltaba sus ojos verdes, su cabello grisáceo y su piel extremadamente blanca. Algo en aquel hombre les parecía familiar y no fue hasta que algunas palabras hicieron _clic_en sus mentes…

— ¡Vino mi abuelo! — el aire fue inhalado profundamente para contenerse en el interior de los pulmones por unos segundos hasta que escucharon la voz de Darinka…

— Sr. Hiwatari — pronunció con un tono que emanaba respeto y admiración y al mismo tiempo sorpresa.

— Kazumi, Darinka — mencionó sus nombres brindándoles una sonrisa gentil.

"_Sr.__Hiwatari__"_… Ahora parecía tener más sentido, el cabello grisáceo y la piel blanquecina eran dos características que Kai y ese sujeto compartían. La diferencia radicaba en los ojos que, ahora suponían, el bicolor había heredado de su madre, así como también su cabello azul noche que se encontraba en la nuca del chico. Era un hombre bien parecido que, si sus cálculos no fallaban, no superaba los treinta y cinco años.

Kai observó las diferentes reacciones de los huéspedes en su hogar. Sabía que en algún momento pedirían explicaciones, mas, desde su punto de vista, no había más qué decir, por lo que presentó a Susumu.

— El Sr. Susumo Hiwatari es el abuelo de Ritsuka, — intentó no sisear con veneno el nombre — además de ser mi jefe directo en su empresa — y la presentación terminó allí.

El bicolor en verdad no quería tener ninguna relación con ese hombre; si bien había participado en su procreación, ahora no era más que un hombre que huye ante las responsabilidades que él mismo se genera y por tanto no tenía el más mínimo respeto por parte de Kai como padre, únicamente como un empresario exitoso.

En ese momento comprendieron la molestia de su amigo y la mirada consternada de los rusos, aunque todavía quedaba la incógnita de cómo era posible tan buena relación con Ritusuka, Kazumi y Darinka. De un segundo a otro la atención fue robada para que pudieran ser presentados a Susumu.

— Sr. Hiwatari, ellos son mis amigos: Hilary, Tyson, Tala, Ray, Max, Bryan, Spencer, Kenny y el Sr. Dickenson, que supongo usted ya conoce. —

El Sr. Dickenson no podía sentirse más incómodo. Ahora sabía que Kai tenía conocimiento de sus tratos con Susumu, no que fuera malo, sino que había pensado mantener en discreción sus transacciones con el fin de no herir al chico. Sólo que no había contado con la información de que Kai trabajaba para su padre…

— Susumu, ¿cómo has estado? — preguntó con una sonrisa fingida debido al estrés por el que estaba pasando.

— Muy bien, Sr. Dickenson… — el silencio amenazaba con volverse permanente.

Ritsuka miraba de un lado a otro intentando saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. Su abuelo estaba allí y los amigos de su papá también y no entendía qué era eso que sentía en su corazón. Angustia, miedo, represión, pesadez, ansiedad… Comenzó a jalar aire con fuerza, su carita palideció de un momento a otro en los brazos de Kazumi…

La atención de todos se dirigió en aquellas respiraciones que parecían dificultarse a cada instante. Y pronto vieron cómo el bicolor corrió a su auxilio de inmediato. Kai había visto cómo Ritsuka estaba experimentando cada cambio de diferente manera. El pelirrojo era un niño tímido, en ocasiones parecía un pequeño ratoncito que buscaba esconderse de las garras de un gato feroz; sabía que al pequeño le había costado mucho salir de su zona de confort, enfrentarse a nuevos rostros y a nuevos lugares. Según el psicólogo, era una brillante idea, sabiendo que el pequeño necesitaba comenzar a ser más independiente y menos apegado a Kai, puesto que pronto iniciaría su etapa preescolar y el bicolor no podría estar allí todo el tiempo.

**-o-**

Abrazó con fuerza a Ritsuka ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos. No recordaba ni cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba el pequeño con Kazumi, ni tampoco recordaba cómo es que ahora estaba en la habitación del pelirrojo. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era evitar otro ataque de pánico que mermaría la salud del pequeño. El pelirrojo en sus brazos comenzaba regularizar sus respiraciones. Sus manitas se aferraban a la ropa de su padre intentando no dejarlo ir. En su interior, Ritsuka sabía que no tenía porqué asustarse, mas su organismo no parecía responder como deseaba.

El pequeño aún recordaba cuando Kai le había explicado el porqué no le gustaba estar cerca de su abuelo, también le había expresado que si él quería podía acercársele, pues al final de cuentas Ritsuka era un punto y aparte. Había intentado hacerle ver que los problemas que el bicolor pudiera tener con Susumu no debían afectarle en lo más mínimo. Cerrando sus ojitos para mitigar la sensación de mareo comenzó a relajarse. Sus manitas ya no empuñaban con fuerza la ropa de su padre y su respiración era casi normal.

Kai repasaba su cálida mano por entre su cabellito pelirrojo intentado disminuir el estrés al que había sido sometido a su hijo. No podía evitar sentirse culpable. Quizá si no tuviera aún ese resentimiento, la tensión no habría llegado hasta Ritsuka. Ryota, el psicólogo del pequeño, le había dicho que el pelirrojo era muy sensitivo y sensible y que los cambios de ambiente podían afectar su estabilidad emocional. Había logrado con éxito evitar los ataques de pánico que poco tiempo atrás habían sido constantes, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado, enojado y dolido con su Susumu. Sabía que tenía ciclos que cerrar con respecto al tema y era por ello que había decido mantenerse a distancia cuando su padre decidía convivir con el pequeño en el orfanato, ésa era la razón por las cuales las cuestiones laborales las dejaba en el gran edificio perteneciente a Susumu.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, debía relajarse y resolver sus propios problemas si no quería que Ritsuka sufriera las consecuencias…

— Quiero ver a mi abuelo — escuchó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Vamos — le dijo con una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

Si bien no le agradaba estar con Susumu, no tenía motivos para entrometerse en la relación entre él y Ritsuka… Se pusieron en pie y salieron de la habitación.

**-o-**

En la sala Susumu mantenía su rostro oculto tras las palmas. Había ido a visitar a Ritsuka luego de haber escuchado que el pequeño se había puesto mal el día anterior. Esa mañana había ido de visita al orfanato, como ocurría cada fin de semana, con el objetivo de verificar que todo estuviera en orden y que no hiciera falta nada en aquel sitio. Desde que había tomado la decisión de abandonar a Kai con su padre, Voltaire, Susumu había sentido una culpa terrible acosarlo desde siempre. En un principio creyó que podía olvidarlo todo, olvidar a su amada esposa, a su amado hijo y comenzar de ceros, pero la vida no es así. La culpa, la miseria, la tristeza y la soledad lo habían acompañado desde el momento que le dio la espalda al bicolor. Había intentado salir con otras mujeres para llenar el vacío que había dejado su esposa, mas nada parecía funcionar, no había mujer que cubriera su desierto corazón. Fue así como decidió abandonar la idea de rehacer su vida por completo.

El trabajo se había convertido en su refugio y realizaba alguna _aventura_pasajera que lo distraía momentáneamente de su infierno. Luego volvió a Kioto para establecer su empresa allí. Y un buen día recorriendo las calles con la miseria a cuestas pasó por aquel orfanato; _Luz__de__Invierno_ era el nombre. Miró en el interior del lugar con lágrimas acumulándose en su interior. Allí dentro había varios niños jugando, niños que habían sido abandonados por la fortuna y por sus padres. Su corazón había dado un vuelco, él era uno de esos padres infames que huyen de la responsabilidad y son los suficientemente cobardes para no enmendar su error.

Así comenzó su vida como benefactor de orfanatos. Teniendo el dinero suficiente para vivir y regalar decidió ayudar a orfanatos como ése. Comida, mobiliario, reconstrucciones, jardinería, profesores, materiales, juegos, todo lo que fuera necesario para hacer su estadía en esos sitios más pasadera. Comenzó a creer que el cariño que les daba a esos niños llegaba por magia a su propio hijo, que ese cariño llegaba a Kai.

Su frustración creció demasiado. Ese cariño no había llegado a Kai, ni todas esas cosas que enviaba a aquellos niños. Se había estado engañando y había dañado de manera irreversible a Kai. Y un buen día en el orfanato, haciendo su visita de rutina lo vio. Allí estaba su hijo con su cabello bicolor y esa mirada carmín que compartía con su amada esposa. Quiso correr y abrazarlo, suplicarle perdón y llorar hasta que la vida le quitara la culpa que llevaba desde hacía mucho, mas sus acciones se detuvieron al ver a un pequeño pelirrojo en brazos… ¿Kai tenía un hijo?

— ¿Abuelo? — esa pequeña voz podía reconocerla en cualquier parte.

Esa voz pertenecía a su pequeño nieto, ese pedacito de estrella que había iluminado la oscuridad de su hijo. Su voz sonaba un poco confundida, quizá debido a su propio estado que denotaba preocupación.

— Ritsuka — levantó la vista para encontrar su mirada con unos ojitos carmín.

El pequeño estaba allí frente a él con una mano sujeta por Kai. No podía creer que la expresión de su hijo, ya no tenía ese semblante incómodo y homicida. Su rostro ahora mostraba una serenidad imperturbable, una serenidad que nunca creería ver dibujada en esas facciones marcadas de por vida por su culpa.

— Ritsuka aún no termina de desayunar, ¿por qué no lo _acompañas_? — esas palabras parecían un sueño.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lo estaba invitando a desayunar con Ritsuka? ¿Lo había llamado de una manera menos formal y _más__afectiva_? Quizá su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, pero esa teoría se fue por la borda cuando Kazumi lo escoltó de regreso al comedor con Ritsuka y Kai tras de ellos. Los demás presentes observaron curiosos los sucesos que comenzaban a llevarse a cabo, sin embargo los siguieron también para terminar el desayuno que habían dejado pendiente debido a la alerta por la salud del pequeño pelirrojo.

Sentándose a la mesa, Susumu pudo tomar posesión del asiento a la derecha de Kai, observando a éste cómo actuaba para con Ritsuka. ¿Hubiera podido actuar como el bicolor? ¿Hubiera sido un padre paciente, sobreprotector, amoroso, cariñoso? Tantas preguntas quedarían sin ser contestadas porque, al final, Susumu no podía volver el tiempo atrás y no podría saber lo que es ser un padre…

El desayuno se llevó a cabo en un ambiente felizmente extraño. Ritsuka se veía contento con la presencia de Susumu y hablaba con él de vez en vez cuestionando lo que a Susumu le gustaba hacer, a lo que el hombre respondía gustosamente inventando pasatiempos que podían gustarle al pequeño. Tyson y Max se integraron de inmediato a la conversación y en verdad congeniaron con el padre del bicolor; mientras tanto Kenny, Ray, Hilary, Kazumi y Darinka participaban en menor medida, pero todo parecía tranquilo.

Los rusos, por otro lado, no emitieron más que respuestas monosilábicas o gestos hostiles que por segundos cortaban el ambiente cómodo que se había creado. Por su parte, Kai sólo mantuvo en su regazo a Ritsuka escuchando con atención la conversación de todos, no participó en lo absoluto y, contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, no se le veía hostil o enojado; y aunque para la mayoría del equipo japonés pasó desapercibido, algunos lograron ver a través de esa casi impenetrable barrera de tranquilidad.

En verdad Susumu disfrutó de aquel desayuno familiar. Risas, conversaciones banales, profundas, con y sin sentido, era algo que realmente deseaba. Las mañanas con un par de ejecutivos o amigos no era algo que podía llamar familiar. En su cabeza comenzaba a crear escenarios en donde las risas, las conversaciones relajadas y los chistoretes eran cotidianos, incluso llegó a imaginar a Kai riendo en sonoras carcajadas y a él mismo sonriendo y dando palmadas reconfortantes a su hijo mientras veían a Ritsuka jugar en el jardín, pero pronto tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando Kazumi anunció el momento de recoger la mesa y, como en toda gran familia, cada miembro colaboró con alguna tarea, aunque simple, todos participaban de manera activa.

Susumu se sentía realmente a gusto, sentía que por fin había llegado el momento de volver a estar todos juntos, de dar la vuelta a la página del pasado y de escribir el presente y futuro. Su sonrisa en verdad era sincera; su corazón sentía regocijo. Una vez que el comedor estuvo limpio y que todos habían tomado sus respectivos roles de competidores, Ritsuka optó por jugar un poco con Susumu mostrándole lo divertido que era armar rompecabezas. El hombre estaba realmente encantado y asombrado por la habilidad del pequeño para encontrar las piezas justas para los espacios disponibles. En verdad admiraba a su hijo. Jamás cruzó por su mente el cómo sería Kai en su etapa adulta, Susumu simplemente hizo su maleta, tomó sus cosas y salió por la gran puerta, esa misma por la que ese día había entrado.

Su mente estaba comenzando a perderse en amargos recuerdos cuando el pequeño pelirrojo lo atrajo nuevamente a la realidad. El rompecabezas de mil piezas casi estaba terminado. Debía darle méritos extras al bicolor, había sido muy listo en mandar a hacer una base de madera en donde el pequeño podía ir colocando las piezas sin tener que moverlas de un lado a otro cada que quería jugar un poco. Susumu sonrió una vez más… Quizá era momento de comenzar de ceros…

**-o-**

Por otro lado los rusos, siendo más previsores y prácticos que los japoneses, ya tenían sus maletas listas y ahora intentaban congeniar un poco más con las chicas. Kazumi en verdad parecía la hermana de sangre de Bryan. Ambos chicos compartían rasgos familiares como la tonalidad del cabello, los ojos, la piel, pero más allá de aquello lo más sorprendente resultó ser el carácter. La pelilavanda tenía buena habilidad y reflejos para sortear los comentarios ácidos de su ahora hermano de circunstancias. Yuriy y Spencer estaban asombrados por la habilidad de la chica, incluso llegaron a pensar que las cosas podrían tornarse peligrosas entre ese par de pelilavandas, pero se tranquilizaron un poco cuando Kazumi perdió la batalla al no saber qué responder al comentario de Bryan. Darinka rió graciosamente junto con los demás por el sonrojo en las facciones de su amiga, Definitivamente sería un torneo interesante, y ni qué decir de la compañía.

**-o-**

Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio en el estudio. Revisaba con paciencia los documentos que había recibido del Sr. Dickenson. Desde que le habían sido entregados no los había revisado con propiedad, considerando que era la documentación necesaria para que Ritsuka viajara con él alrededor del mundo. Respiró hondo y fijó su mirada en el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín trasero. El cielo parecía tranquilo, las nubes eran pocas y formaban figuras sin sentido en la inmensidad azul. Paseó su vista un poco por entre las plantas que adornaban ese pequeño espacio creado sólo para el deleite del pequeño. Sí, había mandado colocar algunos juegos allí. Recordaba que los de su infancia los había mandado botar porque consideraba doloroso mirarlos y saber que no los había disfrutado como todo niño desea hacerlo, mas ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Esos juegos infantiles cargaban con una nueva energía, estaban hechos para que a Ritsuka le fueran arrebatadas sonrisas y carcajadas. Sonrió brevemente antes de continuar su labor. Debía distraerse un poco más si quería olvidar esas manchas en su pasado.

Estaba perdiéndose de nuevo mientras miraba un pequeño álbum de dibujos del pequeño, había decido que era importante conservar sus pequeñas y significativas obras de arte, le gustaba pensar que tiempo después sentiría nostalgia al recordar la infancia del pequeño. De pronto un toque en la puerta se dejó escuchar. Levantó la vista y despabilándose dio la orden para que la persona afuera pudiera acceder. La perilla se giró y al estudio entró no otro más que Tyson.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Tyson? — preguntó volviendo a fijar la vista en sus asuntos.

— Vengo a decirte que ya estamos listos, sólo falta lo que digan los maniáticos — dijo refiriéndose a los rusos.

— No les hables de esa manera, mucho menos delante de uno de ellos — dejando en duda si se refería a él o alguno de los _"__verdaderos__"_ maniáticos.

— Bueno, ya… ¿qué haces? Tiene rato que no te apareces por ningún lado — inquirió mientras intentaba echar un vistazo a lo que hacía el bicolor.

— Nada de tu incumbencia, — pronunció en tono frío — dile a los otros que comiencen a subir las cosas a la camioneta, debemos partir antes de que sea más tarde, de lo contrario perderemos nuestro vuelo — y diciendo aquello inició su tarea de ignorar a Tyson aún frente al escritorio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó el chico de gorra con cierto tono que desconcertó al bicolor.

— ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? — no pudo evitar sonar molesto.

¿Se encontraba bien?

— Te veías tenso durante el desayuno… ¿Hay algún problema con tu padre? — y dio en el tema preciso.

— Tyson, — habló con firmeza, pero no rudamente — no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sólo entrena lo necesario para conservar tu título. No pasa nada entre Susumu y yo, quizá sean especulaciones tuyas al no haberme escuchado hablar de él, pero si te reconforta saber si está todo en orden, lo diré fuerte y claro: No pasa nada, todo está tranquilo y normal — diciendo aquello con su rostro armonioso sin rastros de broma o mentira aparente continuó su papeleo.

Tyson observó atento unos momentos más… Era verdad, podía ver que no había nada que expresara molestia en el rostro de su amigo, quizá sólo había sido su imaginación. Sí, eso era lo más probable. En fin, Kai tenía razón, sólo debía preocuparse por entrenar para conservar su título y dejar un buen recuerdo para el futuro. Tras la salida de su compañero de equipo su mirada se tornó oscura, sus labios se torcieron en un gesto de disgusto… ¿Se encontraba bien?

Nuevamente fue traído a la realidad cuando un pequeño pelirrojo entró por la puerta que había sido cerrada hacía unos instantes. El pequeño corrió directamente hacia él para acomodarse de inmediato en su regazo. Kai sonrió inevitablemente. Amaba esas interrupciones. Quizá si hubiese sido alguien más hubiera terminado con un libro estrellado en el rostro. Abrazó su hijo y depositó un beso en su pequeña frente… Si alguien más lo viera…

— Es un niño muy inteligente y encantador — escuchó una voz conocida.

— Lo sé — pronunció con orgullo.

— Es muy hábil con los rompecabezas, — sonrió ante el rostro sereno del bicolor — también me ha mostrado algunos dibujos, sin duda tiene talento para las artes — se permitió reír ligeramente.

— En verdad lo es, lo hace desde que descubrió un rompecabezas enmarcado en mi habitación y algunos bocetos de mamá — respondió con soltura, como si en verdad fuera sencillo hablar del asunto.

— Era una mujer admirable y llena de talentos — su mirada reflejó la nostalgia que había sentido desde el momento que supo que no volvería a estar a su lado.

— Así es… — su voz quería entrecortarse, aún era doloroso recordar todos aquellos sucesos del pasado.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en el que el viento de afuera se escuchaba golpear contra las ramas de los árboles y flores…

— ¿Papi? — llamó el pequeño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te divertiste con tu abuelo? — sonrió con dulzura.

Su expresión desconcertada se convirtió en un rostro feliz…

— Mucho, le gusta armar rompecabezas, papi, — aseguró emocionado. — dice que dibujo bonito — se revolvió entre los brazos de su padre.

— ¿Ves cómo yo tenía razón? Tienes mucho talento — volvió a besar su frente.

El pequeño se sentía feliz. Su padre actuaba feliz, como cuando estaban en casa un fin de semana sin trabajo. Amaba en verdad que no lo ignorara por un montón de papeles raros con dibujos que no tenían sentido en su mundo. Soltó una carcajada sonora mientras Kai parecía hacerle cosquillas. Susumu sintió su corazón envuelto en una calidez inimaginable. Su hijo sonreía. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no lo veía sonreír? Una lágrima quería escapar de sus orbes justo cuando la puerta se abrió…

— Lo siento, no sabía que estaban aquí — se disculpó.

— No te preocupes, Kazumi, — pronunció relajado el bicolor — sólo estábamos hablando de Ritsuka. —

La chica sonrió, le agradaba ver que Kai ya no tenía esa renuencia a hablar con su padre, aquello era un gran logro, considerando el carácter del bicolor.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. — se acercó para poder tomar al pequeño en brazos — Ahora, jovencito, — le decía al pelirrojo — debemos darte un baño antes de partir, ya casi está listo todo — el pequeño se revolcó intentando desesperadamente de detener semejante atrocidad.

— No, no me quiero bañar… — forcejeó.

— Claro que sí… — avanzó hacia la salida — Ahora se los devuelvo limpio — informó hacia los otros dos en el estudio.

Kai sonrió y le dio un ademán de adiós al pequeño, acción que imitó Susumu.

**-o-**

Hilary intentaba hacer que la computadora portátil de Kenny le arrojara algunos artículos sobre el cuidado de los niños. Sentía que era importante conocer acerca de los infantes ahora que estaría al cuidado de Ritsuka. Se sentía realmente emocionada, el pelirrojo parecía tener mucha energía, además de una ternura que rara vez había logrado sentir hacia un menor, quizá se trataba de ese ángel del que muchos hablan. Sonrió para sí, ahora también tendría la oportunidad de acercarse al bicolor directa e indirectamente. Al fin encontró un artículo interesante, _"__Los__niños__y__la__lectura__temprana__"…_

**-o-**

Los Bladebreackers terminaron de acomodar sus pertenencias en la camioneta, parecía que se iban a mudar de país. Pronto les dieron alcance los rusos y, al igual que el equipo japonés se dispusieron a acomodar las cosas en la camioneta del Sr. Dickenson, que justo en ese momento hacía algunas llamadas para que todo saliera a pedir de boca. Luego todos se reunieron en la entrada a la casa intentando conversar sin discutir, cosa que resultaba un tanto complicada, aunque las cosas se calmaron cuando la discusión comenzaba a ponerse interesante averiguando algunas cosas de Darinka.

Descubrieron que la chica había nacido en San Petersburgo y que prefería los climas fríos, aunque aquello no le impedía disfrutar de un cálido verano. También se enteraron un poco sobre sus habilidades como beyluchadora, que tenía una defensa muy resistente, según las palabras de Kai, y una ofensiva bastante peligrosa; fue entonces que los rusos comenzaron a protestar justo cuando lo interesante, según Kenny, venía, pues la chica estuvo a punto de develar el nombre y características de su bestia bit, así era, poseía una bestia bit. Ahora había más expectativas para el torneo.

**-o-**

Susumu observó la puerta cerrarse y su sonrisa se ensanchó más. Quizá era el momento de sostener una conversación con Kai; de padre a hijo. Susumu bajó despacio la mano con la que anteriormente había hecho su ademán de adiós, giró su cuerpo sobre su eje y lo que vio lo desconcertó. El bicolor tenía la cabeza baja como si estuviera leyendo la cosa más interesante del mundo; su rostro ocultándose tras el cabello rebelde y sus manos jugando con el montón de papeles… Tragó saliva y largó un suspiro casi imperceptible.

— Kai, yo… —

— Quizá _debas_ ir con el Sr. Dickenson — habló interrumpiendo a Susumo con un tono vacío.

— Pero… —

— Ahora estoy ocupado — volvió a cortar el diálogo de su progenitor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó inquieto.

Inquietud que se transformó en preocupación cuando el bicolor estrelló sus palmas con fuerza contra el escritorio. Su cabello todavía ocultando la mirada que aparentaba estar ensombrecida…

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — siseó con un enojo innegable.

Sus músculos contrayéndose visiblemente y su cuerpo temblando levemente no parecía un buen escenario.

— ¿Kai? — murmuró asustado.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? — levantó al fin su vista encontrando una mirada confusa y temerosa contra una llena de ira y probablemente resentimiento.

— Kai, yo… —

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y pretender ser un hombre ejemplar? — seguía hablando como si pretendiera conservar una calma que se sabía era imposible.

Susumu no podría encontrar palabras para contestar aquello. De un momento a otro había descubierto que Kai no estaba ni medianamente sereno ante su presencia, ¿entonces qué había sido aquella charla de hacía unos instantes? ¿Y qué había del desayuno familiar y la invitación a pasar? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Una parte de él sabía que Kai jamás lo iba a perdonar, puesto que él mismo aún dudaba de su supuesto auto-perdón; otra parte le decía que había una solución y que pronto habría una aceptación y reencuentro.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera mirarme a los ojos? — casi gritó con la mandíbula aún trabada — ¿Cómo puedes fingir estar consternado por mí o mi hijo? ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de venir aquí y pretender que somos una familia ejemplar? — sus propios ojos ya comenzaban a derramar algunas lágrimas contenidas a través de los años

— Kai… yo… —

— No. — cortó en seco — ¡Usted no tiene el derecho de venir aquí y pretender que es una buena persona¡ ¡Usted se largó hace más de catorce años! ¡Usted me abandonó cuando más lo necesité! ¡Usted me entregó en bandeja de plata a Voltaire! ¡Usted es el causante de este dolor que siento en el pecho y este maldito nudo en la garganta! ¡Usted no es nadie que tenga el derecho de hablarme y mirarme a los ojos siquiera! —

Susumu podía ver todo aquel veneno que parecía emanar su aura, era una sensación sofocante y temible… Lo sabía, él era el responsable de su propia miseria y, peor aún, de la miseria y odio de Kai.

— Kai, escúchame por favor — suplicó.

— Si usted está aquí es porque mi hijo le ha tomado cariño, pero eso no significa que las cosas hayan cambiado, yo lo odio — levantó su cabeza con altanería — y la única razón por la que usted no fue echado de mi casa es porque no le quiero enseñar a mi hijo lo que es el odio, porque el odio es la peor enfermedad que hay en el mundo, porque el odio pudre el alma. — y habiendo dicho aquello, tomó de nuevo asiento, lugar que había abandonado con anterioridad — De ahora en adelante, — habló con claridad y desenfado — usted y yo fingiremos que todo está en orden, que yo lo respeto y que usted me estima, fingiremos que todo está bien y que en algún punto habrá la esperanza de un reencuentro… — Susumu dio un paso atrás, temiendo el tono sereno con el que hablaba su hijo. — Sé que no le será difícil, puesto que lo ha estado haciendo en los últimos catorce años y yo he sido bien instruido para mentir, así que creo que será sencillo. —

Sus labios se tornaron en una perfecta sonrisa que le provocó escalofrío. En su rostro nada más que serenidad y un brillo singular en los ojos acompañados de una sonrisa amable, casi amorosa. Lo único que podía delatar la falsedad de la situación eran aquellas lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas. ¿Qué había querido decir con _"__bien__instruido__para__mentir__"_?

— No te preocupes, Susumo, Voltaire pagó muy bien por mis cuidados y educación. — la sonrisa aún en sus labios jugando a sonreír más abiertamente le erizó la piel — Ahora si me disculpas, debo terminar mi papeleo. —

Y volvió su vista a su montón de documentos en el escritorio. Susumu ahogó sus palabras junto con esas lágrimas que emanaban libremente de sus ojos. Caminó despacio hasta llegar a la puerta, tomar el picaporte, girarlo y salir de allí.

**-o-**

Una vez tras la puerta se recargó y se dejó caer al piso, derrotado. Sus sollozos se hicieron incontrolables y sus lágrimas parecían no querer tener fin. A ese punto había orillado a su hijo. Y Kai tenía razón, odiar es la peor de las enfermedades, desafortunadamente Susumu le había enseñado a Kai a odiar muy bien…

**-o-**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer en la silla. Sus manos fueron al rostro para intentar cubrir esa visión que el mundo debía estar teniendo de él. ¡Qué patético se sentía! Siempre creyó que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para retener todas aquellas palabras. Si Boris o Voltaire lo hubieran visto le hubieran dado un buen recordatorio de qué _no_ hacer. ¡Malditos recuerdos!

**~ [ o ] ~**

El viento era helado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y a punto de reventarse por semejante temperatura. Su cuerpecito temblaba por el frío y por ese sentimiento tan poco conocido a su edad. Estaba solo. Mamá había muerto en aquel terrible accidente y papá se había ido. Estaba solo. Mamá y papá habían partido de diferentes maneras, pero al final con el mismo resultado; _la__soledad_. Sus orbes carmín se inundaron de lágrimas que corrieron libremente por su rostro, sin pañuelo que las secase, ni pulgares que las enjugasen. El aguanieve comenzó a descender de a poco chocando contra su frágil cuerpo. No había más, estaba solo en el mundo. Y sin saber cómo los gritos vinieron a su garganta. Uno tras otro fueron expresados. _Dolor_. Dolor era la única palabra que podía llenar todo ese sentimiento que sentía en ese momento y pronto ese dolor se convirtió en odio, en _resentimiento_.

Sus piernitas flaquearon y cayó al piso de rodillas. La nieve acumulada humedeció sus pantaloncitos causándole dolor en los huesos, mas no le importó porque el dolor en el pecho era mucho más grande que un dolor en los huesos. Sus manos se empuñaron y comenzó a golpear la nieve sobre el piso con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo entumido podía tener. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse solo? ¿Por qué su padre le daba la espalda justo cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué no hizo nada para no dejarlo llegar a ese infierno? Era invierno y el frío azotaba con toda su fuerza. No había marcha atrás, Voltaire lo había entregado al Diablo.

Lloró hasta que dos guardias fueron a buscarlo, lo levantaron a fuerza y lo arrastraron a su _"__habitación__"_. Cuatro paredes oscuras por la mugre, una ventana sellada con barrotes, la puerta de madera putrefacta y carcomida por los insectos cerrada por fuera para evitar que el pequeño _jugara__travesuras_. Cuatro paredes que encerraban su cuerpo y aniquilaban su almita. Lo aventaron al fondo de aquel patético intento de mazmorra y lo dejaron allí tirado, todavía llorando. Su cuerpo ya no podía más, su mente ya no podía más; el dolor era demasiado. Continuó su llanto hasta que las lágrimas cesaron por el mero cansancio y su cuerpo quedó exhausto. Allí con la respiración entrecortada estaba Kai. Sus ojos apenas denotaban vida, apenas denotaban el deseo de vivir…

La puerta hizo un rechinido por las bisagras oxidadas denotando así el ingreso de alguien. Aunque en realidad no le importó. Continuó en el suelo sucio con su cuerpo inmóvil. A toda prisa, debido al temor repentino de ver a su amigo medio muerto en el piso, tres jovencitos corrieron para ver lo que le ocurría a su pequeño hermano bicolor…

— ¡Kai! — gritaban asustados — ¡Kai, ¿estás bien? — pero no había reacción.

Lo levantaron entre todos para llevarlo hasta las pequeñas y camitas y lo depositaron allí. Pronto un pelirrojo entró en su campo de visión…

— ¿Kai? — llamó consternado.

— Lo… o… — escucharon un murmuro.

— ¿Kai? No te entiendo… — preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

— Lo odio… — su voz salía rasposa de su garganta seca.

— ¿A quién odias, Kai? — inquirió sin entenderle.

— Lo odio… — volvió a repetir.

— ¿Kai? — llamó intentando que el chico saliera de su estado casi catatónico.

Los otros dos intercambiaron miradas en desconcierto. No sabían lo que estaba pasando… Y sin previo aviso el pequeño bicolor se levantó de golpe y se acercó al pequeño baño que había en el rincón izquierdo. Se miró en el espejo roto, frunció su ceño y con enojo frotó sus dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha sobre la mohosa pared logrando que la asquerosa sustancia se adhiriera a sus dígitos para enseguida trazar con ella pequeños triángulos en su rostro. Dos en cada mejilla…

— Te odio… — fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera…

**~ [ o ] ~**

Regresó a la realidad con la respiración desbocada y la sudoración empapando su cuerpo. Ése había sido el día más triste, doloroso y patético en su vida. Sus manos tallaron su rostro intentando despertar al cien por ciento a la realidad. Miró su reloj intentado saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su _"__charla__"_ con Susumu. Una hora con tres minutos. Suficiente tiempo para saber que podía volver a esa máscara de felicidad… Caminó hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y se fijó que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor. Con el camino libre inició su andar hasta el sanitario. Abrió la llave del grifo y comenzó a lavar su rostro dejando que el agua fría se llevara las lágrimas y el sudor.

Respiró hondo antes de tomar la toalla y secarse sin delicadeza. Miró su rostro en el espejo; hacía tiempo que no usaba aquellas marcas en sus mejillas… No, esas marcas ya no pertenecían a él. Esas marcas ahora pertenecían a alguien más y esa otra persona no llevaría esas marcas por odio… _Odio_… Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Ritsuka no debe a aprender a odiar, Kai, no se lo permitas… — se susurró.

Verificó una última vez si sus facciones eran serenas como hacía unas horas y estando satisfecho salió. Una sonrisa burlona característica en su rostro…

— ¡Papi! — escuchó a su pequeño hijo.

— ¡Ritsuka! — sonrió con sinceridad al verlo correr hacia él.

— Mi abuelito nos acompañará al aeropuerto… —

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

Mil disculpas por el retraso con este capítulo… No he estado en mi mejor disposición y ciertamente fue un capítulo bastante complicado. Espero les haya gustado. Si alguien quiere leer algo más acerca del porqué no he avanzado mucho en las actualizaciones vaya a mi perfil en la sección llamada _**Notas **__**de **__**Ayer **__**y **__**Hoy**__**…**_ Mil gracias por su tiempo y paciencia con su servidora =)

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:**Lady****Calixta, ****Dask ****Visconti** y** Tacaema**por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
